Soul Eater
by Ellesar Berry
Summary: Para Uchiha kini diburu para iblis! Sebenarnya rahasia apa yang disimpan Fugaku selama ini? Apakah Naruto dapat mempertahankan Sasuke?Warning : BL/sho-ai. Narusasu. DLDR. CHAPTER 9, UPDATED! RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto/Sasuke

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, EYD galau(?)

1

2

3

Begin.

"AKU TERLAMBAT! KAASAN KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?" Teriakan seorang lelaki pirang membahana di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto tokoh utama cerita ini. Dengan rambut pirang jabrik, kulit tan eksotis, tubuh sexy yang berisi, perut bak coklat batangan (?), serta wajah yang rupawan. Sempurna bukan?

Tentu saja dialah penerus keturunan Uzumaki Corporation, perusahaan terkaya di Konoha City yang bisnisnya sudah tembus ke pasar internasional. Masih kurang sempurna? Jangan lupakan otaknya yang encer. Meski bukan jenius, ia termasuk anak yang cerdas. Selalu bertahan di urutan 5 besar se-Konoha High School cukup memuaskan, bukan?

Baiklah, kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Naruto berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya kemudian memasuki ruang makan dan mengecup pipi ibunya. "Tak usah terburu-buru begitu Naruto. Sekolahmu kan baru mulai setengah jam lagi." Sang ayah bersuara, Namikaze Minato. "Bukan begitu ayah, hari ini aku berjanji akan menjemput Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto sambil mencomot salah satu roti dan menggigitnya lalu menenggak susu di gelasnya, "Kaasan nanti aku susul setelah pulang sekolah di kantor, ya?" Bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan sambil lalu Naruto yang berlari menuju mobil Ford orangenya.

Kedua orang tua Naruto hanya sanggup geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sembarangan putra semata wayangnya.

-o-

"Hinata-chan" panggil si kuning.

"Aa...Naruto-kun..." Jawab gadis cantik berambut raven sepinggang dengan mata lavender yang indah.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini. Ayo masuk!"

Hinata mengangguk dan masuk. Naruto menyalakan mobilnya, namun ketika ia menginjak gas...

BRAKKK

"Gawat! Kau tunggu disini!" Naruto keluar dari mobil, Hinata menunggu di dalam dengan gugup. Naruto membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering begitu melihat korban tabrakannya.

Seorang lelaki tergeletak di aspal, setelah tubuhnya berbenturan dengan kap mobil Naruto. Badannya lemas, ujung dahinya mengalirkan darah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan sigap Naruto menggendongnya dan memasukkan pria itu di kursi penumpang belakang.

"Kita ke rumah sakit dulu, Hinata-chan" Hinata mengangguk sambil melihat kondisi korban Naruto.

Sambil menyetir Naruto mengambil ponsel disaku jas almamaternya. "Moshi-moshi, Sensei. Hari ini saya dan Hinata Hyuuga terlambat datang. Kami mengalami kecelakaan kecil di jalan. Haii. Arigatou, Sensei."

"N..Naruto-kun...sepertinya dia bangun" kata Hinata setelah Naruto menutup ponselnya. Naruto melirik kaca untuk melihat ke belakang. Dilihatnya pria itu meringis pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hei, hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Issh..kau punya mata tidak? Buta?!" Jawabnya sambil meringis lagi.

Ckiiitt

"Ap...apa?! Kau bilang apa?" Naruto mendadak mengerem mobilnya ketika mendengar hinaan tak berperike-dobe-an.

Hinata menahan beban tubuhnya pada dashboard.

"Hfftt...selain buta ternyata kau juga Dobe ya? Sial" pria itu menopang badannya dengan tangan disisi jok mobil.

"Brengsek! Apa kau mau ku turunkan di tengah jalan agar kau bisa menutup mulutmu, Teme jelek?" Sarkas Naruto menengok ke belakang dengan perempatan nadi yang sudah muncul di dahinya.

"Hn" pria itu melengos dan memegang kepalanya lagi.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati lukamu, Teme" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak mau"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak ya tidak, Dobe"

"Kau?! Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab agar urusan kita cepat selesai, brengsek!" Cukup sudah, Naruto kesal. Amat kesal.

"Naruto-kun...sabar...M...maaf..n...nama..a.. anda siapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menenangkan Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Hiisshh..mau mu apa brengsek?! Turun dari mobilku kalau tidak mau ke rumah sakit! Uang? Ini uang!" Kesal Naruto, ia menyodorkan beberapa helai uang kertas dari dompetnya.

"Aku tidak butuh" jawab pria tadi.

"Hinata-chan, kau ku antarkan ke sekolah. Biar aku yang mengurus orang merepotkan ini" usul Naruto disambut anggukan dari Hinata.

-o-

"Apa mau mu dan siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto. Kini mereka berada di kamar Naruto

"Uchiha Sasuke dan mau ku adalah kau" jawab pria berambut raven itu ambigu.

" Hah?" Bingung dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan sang korban.

"Bau mu wangi, Dobe" kata sang raven lagi sambil memalingkan wajah pucatnya menutupi rona tipis di pipi.

"Maksud..."

CUP

Belum selesai Naruto bertanya, bibirnya dibungkam sang raven dengan bibir tipis miliknya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya, terkejut, shock, mual, dan lemas. Tunggu, lemas? Kenapa ia merasa lemas? Amat lemas, seperti habis berlari dari Konoha City ke Suna Land. Ada apa ini?

Hosh. Hosh. Hosh.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?! Hoshhh.." Naruto kini membungkuk, menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya di lantai. Badannya berkeringat dan terasa amat lelah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan si raven. Matanya yang tadinya berwarna hitam pudar kini menjadi hitam pekat sehitam kopi kental (?), kulitnya yang pucat pasi kini terlihat putih segar merona, sedangkan luka di dahinya pun menutup bahkan hilang tak berbekas.

"Sebenarnya apa kau ini?" Tanya Naruto yang kemudian ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Ups..aku terlalu banyak me'makan'nya" ucap Sasuke kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke atas kasur queen size-nya dan menyelimuti tubuh sixpacknya.

-o-

"Engh..."

"Kau sudah bangun? Hebat! Cuma butuh tidur 2 jam kau sudah pulih lagi!" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Naruto yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya mengambil dan meminum air di gelas itu.

"Maaf tadi aku terlalu banyak me'makan'mu."

"Hah? Tolong jelaskan apa maksudmu, Satsuki!" Geram Naruto yang memulih dengan cepat.

"Sasuke, bodoh! Bukan Satsuki! Aku ini Soul Eater, pemakan jiwa. Jiwa yang ku maksud itu ya tenagamu." Jawabnya ringan, seringan tisu toilet.

"Soul Eater?" Naruto meski tidak bodoh tapi dia benar-benar asing mendengar kata itu.

"Iya! Menghisap tenagamu! Tentu saja dari mulutmu! Memang mau dari mana lagi!" Lihat sekarang pria yang menyebut dirinya Pemakan Jiwa merajuk dengan cara yang lucu sekali.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakanku, heh?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pemandangan di depannya dengan bertanya. Ayolah Sasuke itu bukan manusia, sudah jelas perawakannya berbeda dari manusia lainnya. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan tapi juga cantik, matanya yang setajam elang dengan dihiasi manik onix, rambut ravennya yang melawan gravitasi itu terlihat halus, serta kulit putih pucat dan badannya yang tinggi, tegap, dan berisi. Ouch, kesempurnaan fisik Naruto tersaingi, namun ia tetap terpukau dengan pesonanya.

"Karena baumu sangat harum. Dan rasanya sangaaaat lezat, dobe" jawab Sasuke yang kini duduk di sisi kasur Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Naruto menyentuh bibirnya dan memandang Sasuke.

'Tidak! Tidak! Aku masih normal! Masih menyukai dada yang kenyal dan bokong yang sexy! Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh! Itu bukan ciuman! Apa lagi dia laki-laki! Huuueeek!

Wajah Naruto berubah hijau lalu ia membenturkan kepalanya pada sandaran kasur.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah innocent dengan dagu di topangkan pada tangan.

Crooottt

Entah kenapa wajah Naruto kini memerah melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Kau sakit ya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, mendekat pada wajah Naruto.

"Ja..jangan lagi.." Dengan otomatis Naruto membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri dan memundurkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, aku makan 3 hari sekali kok. Jadi sekarang sudah kenyang. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah ku cari orang lain saja"

'Eh? Orang lain? Maksudnya dia mau menyakiti orang lain seperti yang dia lakukan padaku? Orang lain akan menjadi korban iblis ini?'

"JANGAN! Jangan sakiti orang lain lagi!" Naruto bangun dan mencengkram kaos lusuh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku juga butuh makan bodoh!" Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dan membenahi kaosnya yang makin lusuh.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau menyakiti orang lain! Terlebih jika kau sampai menyakiti ayah, ibu, maupun Hinata-chan serta kawan-kawanku!" Naruto geram, wajahnya memerah murka. Matanya memandang sang iblis dengan nyalang.

"Baiklah, kita buat perjanjian" Sasuke melakukan penawaran dengan seringai licik di wajah tampannya.

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut untuk menahan emosinya dan menunggu iblis menawan di depannya berkompromi.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti siapapun terutama orang-orang di sekitarmu. Dengan syarat, kaulah yang harus memberiku makan."

"Heh? A..apa..aku akan mati?" Tanya Naruto terlihat menutupi getaran di suaranya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Mungkin kalau orang lain akan mati. Tapi lain halnya dengan dirimu. Aku memakanmu sebanyak itu, tapi kau masih terlihat bugar dengan hanya tidur 2 jam saja. Sepertinya kita memang berjodoh, seperti alfa-omega." Jelas Sasuke meski ia tidak yakin, manusia tampan dan sexy di depannya mengerti penjelasannya.

'A..apa..yang harus ku lakukan? Dia bisa saja menyakiti ayah atau ibu juga teman-temanku, bahkan bisa sampai mati? Aku harus melindungi mereka!'

"B...baiklah! Aku bersedia jadi makananmu!" Okay, Naruto kau memang baik sampai berkorban demi orang lain. Melindungi mereka dari Iblis yang bisa saja membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah.

"Bagus"

Tbc

Hai, hai, hai. Salam kenal!  
Saya Berry.

Ini fic pertama saya. Bagaimana? Alur terlalu cepat? Bahasa membingungkan? Atau termasuk junk fic-kah?

Pantas tidak fic ini dilanjutkan?

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kesalahan di fic ini. Saya masih butuh banyak belajar dari senpai-senpai sekalian. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.*bungkuk 90derajat

Let's Review


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : BL, DLDR, OOC, AU

Chapter 2 : Who's he?

1

2

3

Begin

* * *

"Dobe, aku lapar..." lirih Sasuke memegangi perutnya yang menjerit minta diisi.

"Nanti saja, aku sedang sibuk." Jawab Naruto sambil berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya. Memang sih, ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak insiden kecelakaan itu dan memang sudah waktunya juga Iblis cantik ini makan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, memberi makan Iblis ini dengan berciuman. Urgh...rasanya kan jijik, secara cantik-cantik gitu dia kan cowok.

"Dobe, kau mau aku mati kelaparan ya?" Tanya Iblis itu, wajahnya sudah memucat dan bunyi diperutnya semakin mengeras.

"Tentu saja, Teme jelek! Siapa yang mau jiwanya disedot iblis macam kau!" Sambar Naruto mendelik ke wajah Sasuke dengan perempatan urat nadi di dahinya.

"Cih, ya sudah. Sepertinya gadis kemarin lezat juga, apalagi dia terlihat sangat lemah. Mungkin sekali hisaaap dia langsung" sengaja menggantung kata-katanya Sasuke melirik Naruto yang membeku diatas kursi kerjanya.

'Mati'

Sasuke tersenyum iblis, menunggu jawaban manusia yang sekarang berstatus 'makanan'nya. "BAIKLAH! Baik! Brengsek, dasar iblis!" Jawab Naruto menyerah namun tak ikhlas.

"Hn...itu baru anak pintar" ucap Sasuke menang dan menepuk rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kh..." Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke, namun ia terkejut ketika bibir lembut itu kembali menyapanya, memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto hingga berdarah, namun...

BUUAAGH

Naruto memukul pipi mulus Sasuke amat keras, berdarah. Kini keduanya sama-sama terluka. Naruto menyeka bibir bawahnya yang terluka akibat gigitan sang iblis. Perlu digaris bawahi. IBLIS dengan giginya yang runcing dan setajam ujung pedang.

"Ku bilang, tunggu. Teme idiot"

Sasuke mungkin shock, ia memegangi pipi kanannya yang terluka dan menyentuh darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. 'Apa ini? Kenapa hanya dengan pukulan seorang manusia aku bisa berdarah?'

"Heh! Bodoh, kemari. Ku beri kau makan dengan benar!" Naruto mendekati Sasuke, memegangi belakang kepalanya dan menuntunnya mendekati bibir Naruto. Hingga kedua bibir lembut itu pun kembali saling menyapa.

Naruto melumat dan menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke, meminta akses untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulut Sasuke. "Engghh..." Sasuke melenguh dan membiarkan Naruto mendominasi mulutnya dengan lembut dan sangat lelaki sekali.

Cukup lama mereka bergulat lidah, sampai akhirnya Naruto merasa lemas. Amat lemas, dan kakinya pun terasa tak mampu menopang beban tubuhnya. Naruto pun jatuh berlutut dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...sudah puas kau, Teme?" Sarkas Naruto mendongak ke arah sang Iblis. Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke merona hebat.

"B...bodoh...dasar Bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke, tiba-tiba kedua sayap hitam dan lebar keluar dari punggung Sasuke dan dalam sekejap Sasuke terbang melalui jendela kamar Naruto.

"Apa?" Lirih Naruto lemas dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur di lantai kamarnya yang dingin.

* * *

"Pagi, Naruto. Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Sapa seorang wanita berambut pink yang langsung mendaratkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Naruto.

"Hm" ucap Naruto menepis pelan tangan Sakura, "Aku tak apa. Hanya lelah." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Naruto, kalau kau sakit. Istirahat saja di UKS" saran pria bertato segitiga disebelahnya.

"Argh, malas." Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar kelas. Ketiga teman akrabnya memang perhatian dan selalu ada disekeliling Naruto. Tetapi untuk saat ini Naruto tidak ingin diganggu siapapun.

"Sakura, sepertinya Naruto sedang ada masalah dengan Hinata. Tadi pagi ku lihat Hinata berangkat dengan Neji" bisik Kiba.

"Aku dengar, bodoh. Entahlah, tadi pagi Naruto mengirim email karena tidak bisa menjemput Hime" kata Neji tiba-tiba dan duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Sakura lirih kepada dirinya sendiri. Memang saat ini ia berkencan dengan Neji semenjak Naruto menolak cintanya. Tapi dihati Sakura, Naruto masih setia menempati posisi nomor satu.

Mata lavender Neji melirik kekasihnya yang cantik itu, ia tahu kekasihnya itu mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Neji mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja, ia kesal. Kenapa sang kekasih tak bisa melupakan Naruto?

Bukankah melepaskan orang yang dicinta demi kebahagiaannya itu lebih baik daripada bersikap egois?

"N..nii-chan..." lamunannya terhenti begitu suara Hime-nya terdengar.

"Hime kenapa kau disini? Ayo kembali ke kelasmu, ku antar." Ucap Neji kaget melihat kedatangan Hinata dikelasnya.

"A...aku mencari Naruto-kun, a..aku mengkhawatirkannya n..nii-chan" jawab Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya.

" Naruto baru saja keluar, nanti saja saat istirahat kau bertemu dengannya" saran Neji. Hinata pun mengangguk dan keluar kelas. Neji mengikuti Hinata dari belakang, seperti biasa.

Kiba yang melihat kejadian itu geleng-geleng kepala, "masih saja seperti itu, dasar Sister-complex!"

Sakura hanya diam, badannya menegang dan matanya memanas.

'Hinata lagi! Naruto...Neji...sama saja!"

* * *

"Teme brengsek! Pergi begitu saja! Minimalkan bisa memapahku sampai ke kasur. Lain kali ku biarkan kau mati kelaparan!" Gumam Naruto sambil memakan mi ramen ekstra besarnya.

"Sasuke? Siapa itu, Naruto?" Tanya pria berambut perak dan bermasker yang muncul dari belakangnya.

"A..a...Sensei? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Tentu saja sarapan, kau sendiri? Inikan sudah jam masuk kelas. Kenapa masih disini?" Kakashi sensei, wali kelas Naruto duduk dikursi dihadapan Naruto dan memesan seporsi ramen.

"Huh, kau sendiri kan mengajar dikelas jam pertama ini" gerutu Naruto.

"Benarkah? Hahaha" ucap Kakashi dengan tawa innocent-nya.

* * *

"Sasuke disini kau rupanya?" Seorang laki-laki mirip Sasuke dengan perawakan lebih tinggi dan kekar dari Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Hn. Aku hanya sedang berpikir aniki" jawab Sasuke.

"Tentang?" Kakak Sasuke, Itachi mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sasuke diatap kastil yang jauh dari dunia manusia.

"Emh..apakah seorang manusia dapat melukai bangsa kita, aniki?" Tanya Sasuke menghadap ke Itachi.

"Jelas tidak, baka Otoutou. Kekuatan manusia itu jauh dibawah kita" jawab Itachi tersenyum kalem pada Sasuke.

Sasuke merona, detak di jantungnya mulai berlarian lagi setiap melihat senyuman sang kakak.

"Jiwa mereka saja sudah cukup membuat kita kenyang, apa lagi hatinya. Hihi" lirih Itachi bergumam sendiri.

"Emh, lalu kenapa aku menghisap jiwa seorang laki-laki begitu banyak tapi dia tidak mati, aniki?" Tanya Sasuke tersadar dari trans meronanya.

Itachi berhenti tertawa, ia mendelik terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu Otoutou? Tidak ada manusia yang sanggup bertahan jika kita menghisap habis jiwanya!"

"Itu dia, Aniki! Aku juga dipukulnya hingga berdarah!"

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Jawabnya.

"Uzumaki? Tidak pernah dengar klan itu" Kata Itachi misterius dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke memandang wajah tampan nan kalem kakaknya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang memiliki wajah tampan tapi terlihat keras dan lelaki sekali. Ingatan Sasuke pun melayang ke kejadian kemarin ketika ia meminta makan pada si 'Dobe'.

Bibirnya digigit dengan lembut, dijilat dan dilumat oleh Naruto. Lidah Naruto masuk dan mulai mengabsen gigi rapi dan runcing Sasuke tanpa merasa takut. Untung saja Sasuke memiliki pengendalian diri yang bagus meski sebagai iblis saat itu. Wajah Sasuke merona hebat kembali mengingatnya, namun ketika cubitan mendarat dipipi Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik ke arah si pelaku.

"Muka mu memerah Sasuke, lucu sekali" ucap Itachi geli dan berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih melotot ke arahnya.

"Itachi! Awas kau nanti!" Geram Sasuke yang disambut tawa geli Itachi lagi.

'Awas juga kau Dobe! Aku kan minta makan bukan minta di...di...d...ci...'

Sasuke mendecak kesal dan berdiri lalu merenggangkan sayap hitamnya.

'Mungkin terbang sebentar bisa menjernihkan pikiranku, lagipula aku harus mencari tahu siapa 'Uzumaki' itu'.

* * *

Itachi memasuki ruang keluarga, disana ada ayah dan ibunya yang sedang berbicara. Perapian di dalam ruangan itu semakin menghangatkan suasana.

"Otou-san, Kaa-san. Ada yang mau ku bicarakan." Ucap Itachi kalem seraya duduk disofa di samping ibunya.

"Katakan, Itachi" perintah Ayahnya yang mulai memerhatikan Itachi.

"Apa Otou-san dan Kaa-san pernah mendengar marga Uzumaki sebelum ini?" Tanya Itachi masih kalem. Wajah tampannya terlihat memerah akibat cahaya dari perapian. Dinding didalam kastil yang tak bercat serta hiasan zaman dulu yang menghiasi ruangan semakin memperlihatkan kesan suram di dalam kastil itu.

"Uzumaki? Tidak pernah dengar? Ada apa dengan si Uzumaki itu?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga, ia meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi ada dipangkuannya.

"Tadi Sasuke cerita, seorang pria bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu, tidak mati setelah jiwanya dihisap banyak oleh Sasuke" suara Itachi berubah serius, matanya berkilat tajam. "Dan juga, dia bisa melukai Sasuke dengan tangan kosong" lanjut Itachi.

Fugaku, sang ayah melebarkan matanya. Ia terkejut mendengar cerita Itachi. Fugaku diam memandang Itachi dan Mikoto -istrinya- bergantian.

"Itachi, panggil Sai, Suigetsu, dan Karin" kata Fugaku akhirnya. Itachi mengangguk dengan disertai angin hitam kecil yang berputar disekitarnya, Itachi telah lenyap dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Aku jadi penasaran siapa Uzumaki itu, Mikoto"

Mikoto yang sedari tadi diam, memandang kalem wajah suaminya yang mengerutkan dahi. Ia tersenyum manis, "Aku tahu, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu kan, sayang?"

Fugaku mengangguk, "Aku sedang berpikir, jangan sampai kejadian yang lalu terulang lagi" lirihnya kemudian.

"Kejadian? Kejadian yang mana?" Tanya Mikoto lagi dengan lembut.

"Kebangkitan Sang Penjaga" Mikoto menelan ludahnya ketika mendadak tenggorokannya kering saat mendengarnya. Mata oniks Fugaku berubah sayu, dengan menghembuskan nafas pelan ia mengusap wajahnya.

"Karena itu, bukankah lebih baik kita tidak mengusik apa yang telah lama tertidur, sayang?" Ucap Mikoto lagi setelah terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengusap pelan pipi suaminya.

Fugaku memandang kosong wajah cantik istrinya.

'Minato' batin Fugaku lirih.

TBC

* * *

Hai, Berry disini, ketemu lagi di Chapter kedua ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan

Sebenarnya saya senang sekali sudah ada yang membaca bahkan sampai mereview serta mem-fave cerita ini.

Terima kasih kepada Naruhime-chan dan Miako Uchiha yang telah log in sebelum review.

Balasan review anonymous :

Aicinta : Benarkah Sasuke terlihat imut? Hihi, betul Ai-san namanya juga Uchiha...Ide ditampung Ai-san^^ terima kasih saran dan reviewnya.

Min : ini sudah dilanjut:). Terima kasih sudah review.

Leo : Untuk Naruto suka sama Sasuke mungkin agak susah, soalnya merubah cowok straight jadi belok kan gimanaaa gitu...haha...tapi siapa yang tahan dengan pesona SasUke? Terima kasih reviewnya:D

Salam, sampai ketemu di chapter depan.

Berry

LET'S REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Narusasu

Warning : BL, OOC, AU

Chapter 3 : Dark Mark

1

2

3

Begin

* * *

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, melangkah masuk, kemudian melemparkan tasnya ke kursi kerjanya. Dia lelah, tugas sekolah semakin menumpuk ditambah pekerjaannya selaku ahli waris yang semakin memberatkannya. Apalagi, tenaga yang sangat ia butuhkan untuk mengerjakan semua tugasnya harus dengan ikhlas ia relakan untuk menjadi makanan iblis cantik sombong itu.

Naruto melepas kemeja sekolahnya dan mengangkat kaos putih dalamannya, ketika...

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Kaget, Naruto menoleh ke jendela kamarnya. Diluar jendelanya, terbang melayang sesosok pria cantik berkulit pucat dan berambut raven dengan wajah datar.

"Heh? Sedang apa kau disitu?! Ayo masuk!" Gertak Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke masih terbang pelan dihadapan Naruto, mukanya terlihat datar tapi ada rona merah tipis dipipinya.

"I...imut sekali.." kata Naruto tidak sadar.

Sasuke mendelik, hendak membalas Naruto. Tapi ia merona melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang. Tubuh berotot sedangnya dilapisi kain putih yang tipis dan agak basah, keringatnya bergulir dengan pelan dileher jenjang Naruto, dan jangan lupakan celana hitamnya dengan resleting dan kancing yang terbuka.

Gulp. "B...bodoh! Pakai baju yang benar dong!" Kata Sasuke ketus.

"Eh? Aku mau ganti baju, Teme jelek!" Balas Naruto. Dengan cuek Naruto melepas celana dan kaos putihnya, meninggalkan bokser hitam orange yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah kesal dan masih merona.

"Teme, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Tanya Naruto sok polos yang kini sudah memakai celana hitam kainnya.

'Si Dobe ituuuu!' Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" gerutunya, Sasuke kini menatap Naruto yang topless. Lehernya, dadanya, perutnya yang bertato, dan ... . Tolong jangan salahkan Sasuke yang menatap Naruto dengan 'lapar', dia kan hanya seorang iblis remaja yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan.

"Ne, Sasuke! Kau lihat apa?!" Gertak Naruto lagi merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh makhluk cantik dihadapannya.

"Itu, tato mu aneh" elak Sasuke, malu dong ketahuan melihat orang lain dengan muka mesum.

"Ah, ini? Ini bukan tato. Ini tanda lahir! Ayahku juga punya kok." Kata Naruto bangga, kemudian menunjukkan perut six pack bertatonya pada Sasuke.

"Eh? Tanda lahir?" Sasuke memandang Naruto tak percaya. Matanya berkilat, berubah menjadi warna merah dengan tiga koma yang melingkarinya. Sasuke melihat, dari tanda lahir yang menyerupai tato itu mengeluarkan energi kemerahan yang memaksa untuk bebas.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya menatap Naruto tak percaya. Begitu juga Naruto yang terkejut melihat perubahan dikedua mata Sasuke, ia melangkah mundur sedikit. Waspada.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia merubah kembali matanya seperti semula.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, satu-satunya ahli waris Uzumaki corp. yang tampan dan sexy" ucap Naruto sombong dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada bidangnya, melupakan mata aneh Sasuke.

"Bukan, bukan itu yang ku tanyakan, Usuratonkichi!" Sarkas Sasuke, kembali kesal melihat ke-dobe-an manusia di depannya.

"Argh! Dasar Teme! Sudah! Aku mau berangkat ke kantor!" Kata Naruto kesal. Ia memakai kemejanya dan mengambil tab beserta handphone-nya di atas meja kerja.

"Huh, seenaknya sendiri!" Gumam Sasuke kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur queen size Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto, kau sudah datang. 5 menit lagi kau siap presentasi kan? Hizashi Hyuuga diwakilkan keponakannya kesini, dia tidak bisa datang." Jelas Kushina, ibu Naruto begitu ia memasuki ruangannya dan sang ibu.

"Sudah, Kaa-san. Paman Hizashi kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil membuka laptopnya yang ada di meja dekat dengan meja ibunya di dalam ruang presedir utama, karena memang Naruto calon Direktur Utama di Uzumaki Corp. dan masih butuh banyak belajar dari ibunya.

"Entahlah, tapi Neji juga tak masalah kan, Naru?" Entah pertanyaan atau jawaban yang Kushina lontarkan dengan cueknya. Naruto diam dan mengangguk kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda sambil menunggu jam rapat tiba.

* * *

"Naruto, apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Hinata?" Tanya Neji begitu rapat usai seraya membenahi dokumen-dokumennya di atas meja.

"Eh? Tidak. Aku hanya belum sempat menghubunginya." Terang Naruto. Neji memandang Naruto menyelidik.

"Ku harap kau tidak membuatnya khawatir Naruto!" Ucap Neji lagi, ia merapikan setelan jasnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto mengambil handphone disaku jasnya dan mengetik pesan untuk sang tunangan yang menunggu kabar darinya.

To : Hinata-chan

Subjek : Dinner

Ne, Hinata-chan maaf baru memberi kabar. Ayo kita makan malam diluar hari ini! Ku jemput seperti biasanya ya!

SEND

Naruto tersenyum memandang foto Hinata yang cantik di wallpaper handphone-nya. Setelah memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam saku, ia beranjak untuk menjemput sang tunangan.

* * *

"Hinata, kenapa kau itu selalu cantik sih?" Gombal Naruto, kini ia dan Hinata sedang makan malam di salah satu restoran Konoha.

"N..Naru...terima kasih" ucapnya blushing dan menunduk sangat dalam.

"Hei, jangan sembunyikan mata indahmu, aku ingin lihat" Hinata semakin blushing, ahh...dia tidak tahan dengan segala rayuan yang dilancarkan Naruto.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Naruto tersenyum amat charming tepat di depan mukanya. Hinata semakin menjadi blushing, kepalanya pusing, dan darah mulai keluar dari hidungnya. Kesadarannya menipis hingga, bruuugh...kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas meja tempat mereka makan.

"Hhh...lagi-lagi seperti ini. Hinata-chan kenapa sih selalu begini?" Hela Naruto malas. Malam ini untuk kesekian kalinya, acara dinnernya yang gagal berakhir dengan membopong Hinata pulang. Yah, ucapkan selamat kepada Naruto. Selamat berolahraga angkat beban, Naru...

* * *

Naruto melemparkan jas putihnya ke meja kerjanya, mengacak rambut pirang halusnya kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke kasur.

Sebenarnya Hinata itu manis, imut, baik, pintar, jago masak, sexy, dan sempurna untuk dijadikan ibu dari anak-anaknya nanti. Tapi yang membuat Naruto kesal adalah selalu saja kencannya gagal karena Hinata yang pingsan karena mimisan melihat Naruto dari dekat, apalagi dengan senyum seribu watt-nya. Tolong Hinata, kapan kau akan terbiasa dengan wajah super macho dan tampan Naruto?

"Enghh...kau baru pulang?" Lirih Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari balik selimut yang sepertinya baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"H...heggh...sed..." Naruto tercekat melihat Sasuke disebelahnya. Terduduk di atas kasurnya dengan rambut berantakan, kulit putih mulus di bahunya terekspos karena kaos yang turun ke lengannya, wajah Sasuke yang kemerahan dengan mata sayu, serta, serta...bibir pink lembut itu, terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan lidah kenyal dan basah yang sepertinya enak dihisap itu.

BLUUUSHHH

'K...Kami-sama...malaikat apa yang turun kesini? Se...se...SEXY SEKALIIII!' Batin Naruto.

"Dobe? Kenapa mukamu mesum begitu? Itu...air liurmu keluar!" Kata Sasuke polos menambah poin ke imutannya saat ini.

'Eh? Air liur? M...mesum?' Naruto linglung. 'TIDAAAAAK! SADAR NARUTO! DIA ITU LAKI-LAKI! LAKI-LAKI!'

Naruto menjerit dalam hati, ia membenturkan dahinya pada sandaran kasur. "Ya! Laki-laki cantik, dengan kulit putih serta menggoda" katanya sarkas berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Hahh? Sepertinya ke-idiotanmu bertambah menjadi gila, Dobe" kata Sasuke ketus, ia beranjak dari kasur membenahi rambut ravennya serta kaos hitamnya. "O,iya...besok jadwalku makan. Jangan kabur ya!"

Deg. Deg. Deg

"Siapa yang kabur, Teme! Toh, kemarin kau juga ku beri makan kan?" Naruto ikut bangkit dan memandang garang Sasuke. Naruto memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, menahan gejolak di jantungnya yang melompat-lompat tidak beraturan.

"Baguslah. Eh, sebenarnya ada yang mau ku tanyakan tapi lupa. Besok saja deh..." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendekati jendela, wajahnya memerah tipis karena Naruto mengingatkannya saat kemarin ia diberi makan apalagi, barusan Naruto tanpa sadar menyebutnya cantik dan menggoda.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini, Teme?" Naruto tercekat merasakan suaranya bergetar. Rasanya, dia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi. Naruto masih ingin melihat wajah cantik Sasuke dan mendengar kata-kata pedasnya.

"Hn, aku ini Iblis, ingat? Tentu saja mengerjakan pekerjaan Iblis MALAM-MALAM" Sasuke menguap dan memunculkan sayap hitamnya. Naruto hanya memandangi punggung Sasuke yang menghilang melalui jendela kamarnya.

* * *

"Sai, Suigetsu, dan Karin. Kalian ku perintahkan untuk mengawasi Sasuke." Kata Fugaku ketika ketiga pengawal klan Uchiha tiba di kediamannya.

"Memang apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, Fugaku-sama?" Tanya Sai tersenyum palsu.

"Sasuke telah menemukan Sang Penjaga. Jangan sampai saat Sang Penjaga terbangun, Sasuke berada disekitarnya." Jelas Fugaku.

"Ne, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Sang Penjaga?" Suigetsu menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Cih, begitu saja kalian tidak tahu!" Sindir Karin ketus.

"Sasuke memiliki Tanda Kegelapan, Sai, Suigetsu" jawab Fugaku menengahi sebelum terjadi perang mulut antar pengawalnya. "Jika Sang Penjaga terbangun, maka Sasuke yang akan menjadi santapannya. Karena dia yang terpilih memiliki tanda itu selain, aku." lanjut Fugaku lirih.

Sai masih tersenyum, Suigetsu terbelalak, Karin menegang.

"Sasu-chan" lirih Suigetsu. "Lalu, kenapa kita tidak larang saja Sasuke dan Sang Penjaga itu agar tidak semakin berdekatan?!" Kata Suigetsu kemudian meninggikan suaranya.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sesuatu yang ada didalam segel pelindung Sang Penjaga akan selalu menarik Sasuke mendekat." Sahut Karin.

"Betul, Karin. Monster itu tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke bagaimanapun caranya." Jelas Fugaku lagi.

"Jadi, selama segel itu tidak terbuka. Tidak masalahkan?" Tanya Sai kalem.

"Tidak. Malaikat Hitam selalu mengawasi dan menunggu si pemilik Tanda Hitam." bisik Karin.

"Malaikat hitam? Apa hubungannya lagi dengan si Malaikat itu?" Suigetsu mulai kesal dengan pembicaraan yang rumit ini.

"Malaikat hitam butuh pemilik tanda hitam untuk menyempurnakan perubahannya, Suigetsu. Dengan cara menumbalkan Sasuke kepada Sang Penjaga. Dia tidak tertarik untuk menjadi malaikat baik hati yang selalu memberikan keberuntungan pada manusia." Fugaku menatap Suigetsu dengan mata oniksnya. Wajah tetap datar, namun dari suaranya terdengar getaran kebencian yang tersirat.

"Sa...Sasu-chan..." Lirih Suigetsu tidak percaya, pujaannya, cintanya selama ini kini mendekati bahaya yang mengancam keselamatan jiwanya.

* * *

Bagi manusia, mungkin keadaan di Soul Society bukanlah yang terbaik. Jika di dunia manusia jalanan-jalanan beraspal, maka disini semua daratan adalah kobaran api panas yang tidak dapat padam. Juga langit yang hitam dan benda bulat berwarna hitam dilangit itu entah bulan atau matahari yang tertutup awan gelap. Tidak ada rumah, hanya ada sebuah kastil besar di tengah kobaran api tempat berkumpulnya para iblis yang biasa kita panggil SOUL EATER.

Sasuke mengepakkan sayapnya, semakin rendah hingga mencapai salah satu balkon di kastil besar itu. Disana Itachi telah duduk dengan tenang di sofa tunggal menunggu sang adik kembali.

"Darimana Otoutou? Ini bukan jadwalmu makan bukan?" Tanya Itachi kalem tapi tanpa senyuman yang Sasuke sukai saat melihat kakaknya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Aniki" dengus Sasuke menghilangkan sayapnya.

"Manusia itu akan memakanmu, Sasuke." Kata Itachi ambigu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti." Kata Sasuke bingung menaikkan alisnya. Hello? Disini yang memakan jiwa manusia, adalah mereka bangsa iblis pemakan jiwa. Bukan malah sebaliknya, kan? Ia memandang wajah menawan kakaknya tanpa berkedip, bukan terpesona tapi bingung akan pernyataan Itachi tadi.

"Kau tahu? Manusia itu adalah Sang Penjaga, Sasuke." Kata Itachi pelan sambil menyeringai seram.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya, secara otomatis tangan kanannya menyentuh pertengahan pundak dan lehernya tempat Tanda Hitam berada.

"A...ayah?" Lirih Sasuke bergetar.

"Kau sudah mendengar legenda tentang penjaga dan segel pelindung itu dari Otou-san, bukan? Bersiaplah menunggu kematianmu, Sasuke." Lanjut Itachi terkekeh.

"Berhenti Itachi." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kedua kakak adik itu. "Sasu-chan bagaimanapun aku akan melindungimu! Tidak seperti kakakmu yang psikopat ini!" Gertak Suigetsu, si penginterupsi yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan putaran air disekelilingnya.

"Aku tak butuh perlindungan makhluk lemah seperti mu!" Ketus Sasuke.

Cup.

Sasuke shock ketika sebuah bibir lembut menempel di pipi putih mulus kenyalnya. Suigetsu mendelik murka, Itachi terkekeh geli dari belakang. Sai sang pelaku utama yang entah kapan muncul ditempat itu tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"S...SAAAAIIIII! APA-APAAN KAU?!" Teriak Suigetsu mengamuk. Energi airnya keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya, membuat gelembung-gelembung kecil panas yang kemudian menyatu di telapak tangannya.

"Bukankah begitu cara menenangkan orang yang sedang emosi?" Tanya Sai innocent.

"KU...KUBUNUH KAU!" Suigetsu mengamuk dan mengejar Sai yang telah kabur dengan sayapnya.

"Cih, dasar kekanakan! Ne, Sasuke-kun, Fugaku-sama ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Karin yang muncul dengan tenang dari koridor.

Sasuke mengangguk dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata apapun. Tangannya bergetar halus, dan ia melangkah dengan berat. Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari ruangan itu, Karin memandang tajam Itachi.

"Jaga bicaramu, Itachi! Ingat kau masih dalam masa uji coba!" Gertak Karin.

"Hn." Ucap Itachi cuek dan menghilang meninggalkan Karin sendirian.

'Huh, dasar pengkhianat. Lebih baik aku mencari keberadaan Malaikat Hitam itu. Semoga dia tidak mengetahui tentang Sang Penjaga maupun Sasuke-kun' batin Karin dan mengepakkan sayapnya.

* * *

Seorang pria berwajah tenang dan sangat tampan, berambut perak miring melawan gravitasi, serta senyumnya yang secerah matahari sedang menyiram bunga-bunga krisannya yang tertata rapi di halaman rumahnya.

"Kakashi" ucap seorang pria bermata oniks dan berambut panjang diikat kepada pria itu.

"Pagi. Ayo masuk-" kata pria itu yang ternyata adalah Kakashi yang tidak mengenakan masker kebanggaannya.

"Itachi" lanjutnya kemudian kepada sang penyapa.

* * *

"Sasuke,"

"Aku tahu, ayah...kau memindahkan tanda ini pada ku, karena tanda ini sudah tak bisa berada di tubuhmu. Ayah tak perlu merasa bersalah" Potong Sasuke sebelum Ayahnya berbicara.

"Maafkan Ayah, Sasuke. Bukan maksud ayah memberimu tanda itu dan kenapa bukan Itachi." Lirih sang ayah. Se-stoic-stoic-nya sang ayah, toh dia tetap ayah kandung Sasuke yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan sang anak.

"Kenapa ayah bisa tahu tentang Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Sebenarnya, Sang Penjaga adalah Namikaze Minato. Bertahun yang lalu, aku bertemu Minato dan menjalani hubungan seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang dengan Naruto. Tapi, Malaikat Hitam itu muncul dan melepaskan monster yang dijaga oleh Sang Penjaga. Para dewan Pemakan Jiwa memutuskan untuk melindungiku hingga situasi mendingin. Tapi setelah bertahun lamanya, aku sekarat tanpa memakan jiwa Minato dan ketika aku bertemu kembali dengannya. Dia tidak mengingatku, dan dia telah menikahi gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina itu, manusia biasa dengan bau tak enak." Cerita Fugaku singkat pada sang anak. Mata Fugaku berkilat terluka, ekspresinya mengeras saat menceritakan kenangan pahit masa lalunya.

"Tapi kenapa aku yang mendapatkan tanda ini?" Tanya Sasuke lagj.

"Itu tidak sengaja, Sasuke. Aku tidak mengira jika Sang Penjaga akan hadir kembali karena waktu itu bau di tubuh Minato menghilang." Terang Fugaku.

"Bau itu! Bau yang menarikku pada Naruto. Rasanya jika aku tidak mendekatinya, aku tidak bisa bernafas, Ayah." Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat. Memang selama ini sebelum ia mencium bau itu, ia bisa memakan jiwa manusia lainnya dengan biasa dan tak ada masalah. Tapi sekarang, bau Naruto terasa lebih enak dan membuatnya ketagihan, sementara manusia lain tercium seperti bau sampah.

"Itulah trik monster itu agar kau tetap dekat dengan Naruto, Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto adalah makanan utamamu. Kau tidak bisa menjauh darinya." Ucap Fugaku.

Sasuke memandang ayahnya, matanya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rasa takut. Entah kenapa, dia merasa harus mempercayai Sang Penjaga. Hatinya seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa monster yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Sang Penjaga bukanlah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tapi, menjadi santapan monster itu...sepertinya bukan pemikiran yang menarik.

Tbc

* * *

Halo, ini chapter ketiga saya. Sempat mengalami perombakan beberapa kali karena stuck ide. Hahaha..

Di chapter ini dijelaskan siapa Sang Penjaga, hubungan FugaMina, dan apa yang sebenarnya dijaga Sang Penjaga meski singkat.

Tapi, ketebak nggak siapa Malaikat Hitam dan monsternya?

Dan terima kasih banyak kepada yang telah mereview dan mem-fave cerita saya yang tidak seberapa ini. Bow90°.

Kepada reviewer yang telah log in lebih dahulu, Ivybluebell, Naruhine-chan, CCloveRuki, Haruna Yuhi, Choi Ai Lyn, serta Augesteca. Terima kasih atas semangat, saran, dan kritiknya.

Balasan review untuk Anonymous :

AiCinta : ini reviewnya kelihatan kok, iya terima kasih banyak sudah sempat mampir lagi ^^. Moment Narusasu pacaran? Sabar ya, Ai-san. Disini pertanyaan Ai-san sudah terjawab kan tentang klan Uzumaki?

Guest I : Pertama baca review anda, saya sangat terhibur. Dan dibaca berulang-ulang tetap saja terasa lucu. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, Guest I-san^^.

Rannada Youichi : ini sudah dilanjut:). Saran diterima, Youichi-san. Terima kasih banyak ^^

Leo : Saran diterima, Leo-san. Iya, sepertinya lucu kalau lihat Sasuke merona tapi jaim. Haha. Ini Naru sudah ada sinyal meski sedikit^^. Terima kasih semangat dan reviewnya, Leo-san.

guest II : ini sudah dilanjut:). Terima kasih banyak sudah mereview.^^

Akhir kata, sampai ketemu di chap depan.

Salam,

Berry

Let's REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Narusasu

Warn : BL/Sho-ai, AU, OOC, DLDR

Chapter 4 : An Angel

1

2

3

Begin

* * *

"Ada masalah apa yang mengantarkanmu datang kemari, Itachi?" Tanya pria berambut kelabu yang kini telah memakai maskernya itu.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh berkunjung, senpai?" Itachi bertanya balik kepada Kakashi, sang pria bermasker.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pulang, aku sedang sibuk." Kata Kakashi dengan nada yang ramah.

"Sibuk apa? Mengawasi Sang Penjaga?" Sindir Itachi dengan wajah stoic khas Uchihanya.

Kakashi termenung sebentar, raut mukanya berubah serius mengamati Itachi.

"Hmpfh...Kau tahu? Monster itu telah berpindah dari induk semangnya." Cibir Itachi lagi kali ini sambil terkekeh sinis.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi? Minato-san bahkan masih hidup!" Kakashi berusaha tenang berhadapan dengan iblis di hadapannya ini.

"Hn, apa kau lupa dia telah memunyai anak? Terlebih lagi, pemilik tanda hitam dan Sang Penjaga yang baru sudah bertemu." Itachi memandang rendah Kakashi, ia berdiri dan mendekati Kakashi yang duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Bahkan hal kecil seperti ini saja kau lengah." Bisik Itachi mendekatkan dirinya ke Kakashi, sedikit menunduk dan memegang kedua sisi sofa yang mengapit Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap tajam Itachi, ia merasa harga dirinya telah diinjak-injak oleh Itachi. "Ya, aku lengah telah mengawasi orang yang salah." Ujarnya dingin.

"Jadi, Kyuubi telah berpindah ke dalam tubuh Naruto." Lanjutnya datar.

"Jangan sebut Kyuubi seakan-akan ialah monster itu!"Gertak Itachi memanas, ia menjauh dan membelakangi Kakashi. "Kyuubi hanya kehilangan kendalinya." Bisik Itachi lirih.

"Jadi, maksudmu kemari?" Tanya Kakashi memandang punggung Itachi yang sedikit bergetar.

"Melakukan sebuah penawaran."

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan tegap menuju kelasnya, ia membalas sapaan murid-murid lainnya dengan anggukan dan cengiran khasnya.

"Oi, Naruto! Di kelas ada anak baru loh! Para gadis heboh tuh." Oceh Kiba yang langsung menyampirkan lengannya di pundak sahahatnya ini.

"Huh? Siapa?" Tanya Naruto tanpa memandang Kiba, dari belakangnya muncul Sakura yang tersenyum manis.

"Pagi, Naruto." Sapanya manis.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan." Balas Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Mereka bertiga memasuki kelas yang ramai oleh kerumunan para gadis.

"Benarkan dia tampan sekali?" Bisik gadis 1.

"Iya, tampannyaaa" balas gadis 2.

Naruto dan kedua temannya mengernyitkan dahinya, memasuki kerumunan itu. Bagaimanapun mereka juga penasaran pagi-pagi begini para gadis berkumpul di kelasnya.

"Dobe?!" Suara yang tidak asing di telinga Naruto terdengar, panggilan sayang yang seharusnya nanti malam ia dengar di rumahnya, sekarang secara gamblang mengagetkan jantungnya.

"S...Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto terkejut. Ia melihat Sasuke dengan seragam sekolah yang mirip dengan seragamnya. Sasuke jauh, jauh terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Jas almamater biru donker yang terpasang sempurna melapisi kemeja putih dengan dasi kotak-kotak, celana kain yang melekat di kaki jenjangnya, juga wajah stoic itu! Semakin menambah nilai ketampanannya.

"Dobe, aku bersekolah disini." Ujar Sasuke memecah lamunan Naruto.

"B...bagaimana?" Naruto memotong pertanyaannya dan menarik tangan Sasuke, menggiringnya untuk mengikuti Naruto.

"Jelaskan!" Kini mereka berada di atap, tempat kesukaan Naruto. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menuntut Sasuke untuk menjelaskan keberadaannya disini.

"Tentu saja untuk berdekatan dengan makananku, Dobe. Siapa tahu dia kabur." Jelas Sasuke acuh.

"Huh?! Sudah ku katakan, aku ini memegang kata-kataku, Teme!" Naruto mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke membalas Naruto.

"Lalu, siapa yang memasukkanmu kesini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja orang tua ku, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke memandangi langit biru yang asing baginya, kemudian ia bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang gedung yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau punya orang tua?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, menaikkan alisnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan super idiot dari pemuda disebelahnya.

"Lalu kau pikir aku lahir darimana, baka Dobe?" Sinis Sasuke.

Sasuke bersandar di pintu, ia tidak suka tempat terbuka begini. Bukan karena ia akan terbakar jika terkena sinar matahari atau bahkan bersinar layaknya berlian. Tidak, bukan itu! Dia memang iblis tapi dia bukan vampir yang berasal dari cerita fiktif begitu. Hanya saja energi yang ia miliki akan cepat habis di bawah terik matahari dan itu membuatnya cepat lapar.

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut bersekolah disini? Kau ingat! Kau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti teman-temanku!" Geram Uzumaki muda ini, ayolah ia bukan manusia idiot yang terima dihina oleh makhluk cantik ini.

"Tentu aku ingat bodoh, hanya saja...aku..." Jawab Sasuke gugup, ia belum sanggup mengatakan kepada Naruto yang sebenarnya. Ia harus selalu berdekatan dengan Naruto tapi juga berjauhan dalam waktu yang sama.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan mata biru jernihnya yang indah, wajah tampan Naruto terlihat tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Tangan Naruto terangkat hendak memegang bahu Sasuke, tapi ketika hampir sampai, bahu Sasuke menjauh. Sasuke terkejut ketika pintu yang ia sandari terbuka ke dalam hingga membuatnya yang sedang bersandar dari luar akan terjatuh.

Saat itu, tangan putih dan besar menangkap Sasuke yang terjatuh ke arahnya. Otomatis ia membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukan di dadanya yang bidang dan tegap.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat mata lavender lembut yang terkejut mendapati manusia setampan malaikat memeluknya posesif. Sasuke merona, mendorong pelan dada bidang itu.

"Neji?" Naruto memanggil si pelaku yang membuka pintu atap itu, Naruto mengernyit tidak suka dan menarik pergelangan Sasuke hingga ia berada di depan Sasuke.

"Ah, Naruto! Sudah ku duga kau disini! Hime mencarimu." Jelas Neji datar menutupi sedikit kegugupannya karena telah terpesona oleh Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu ya? Baik. Sas, kau kembali ke kelas duluan ya." Ujar Naruto lembut ke Sasuke yang mengangguk dengan wajah stoic-nya.

Sepeninggalnya Naruto, Sasuke juga melangkah keluar dari atap yang membuatnya lemas itu. Benarkan? Seharusnya tenaganya akan cukup sampai nanti malam malah sudah akan habis karena terkena terik matahari.

Sasuke memegang pegangan tangga dengan erat, kalau begini untuk merentangkan sayap saja dia hampir tak mampu. Bagaimana bisa kembali ke kelas? Tahu begini ia minta makan dulu sebelum Naruto pergi!

"Oi, kau tak apa?" Tanya Neji di belakang Sasuke yang berusaha menegakkan badannya.

"Hn. Baik-baik saja." Gumam Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga yang menurun.

Tenaga Sasuke menurun drastis setiap ia melangkah, dan ketika sampai di undakan yang terakhir. Tubuh Sasuke limbung dan terjatuh ke depan lalu dengan sigap Neji menahan tubuh Sasuke dari belakang.

Neji merangkul pinggang Sasuke, ia sungguh tak habis pikir ada seorang pria yang bahkan lebih cantik dari Sakura-kekasihnya-. Lihat saja Sasuke dengan kulit putih mulusnya, mata tajam bagai elang yang mengincar mangsanya, bibir pink tipis membuat siapa saja ingin mengecupnya, serta tubuh ramping Sasuke yang tidak kurus.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Neji, belum pernah ia merasa segugup ini ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain.

"Sshh...Sasu..ke...hh" Ujar Sasuke berusaha berbicara di tengah hela nafas yang semakin menipis.

Neji menegang mendengarkan desahan Sasuke. Kami-sama, godaan macam apa yang kau berikan pada ciptaanmu ini? Ia ikut limbung menahan beban Sasuke dan jatuh terduduk dengan Sasuke yang terjatuh di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka.

Neji panik, wajahnya merona dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak merasakan miliknya yang menegang. Ia mengintip wajah Sasuke dari belakang dan terkejut begitu mengetahui Sasuke tak sadarkan diri.

'Fiuhhh! Untung saja! Eh?' Neji membatin, ia menghela nafas lega karena Sasuke tak memergokinya dalam keadaan yang memalukan begini. Masa iya, bisa turn on karena laki-laki? Tapi sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak mengungkiri Sasuke itu sangat menggoda.

* * *

Seorang pria paruh baya, berambut pirang terang, berkulit putih dengan mata azure indah tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Meski ia hanyalah seorang penulis artikel di sebuah majalah mingguan, toh istri dan anaknya sama sekali tidak keberatan. Istrinya yang aktif dan cantik, anaknya yang sama aktifnya dengan sang istri tapi dengan ciri identik dengannya, bukankah ini merupakan keluarga sempurna?

"Minato-sama, ada orang mencarimu." Ujar seorang pelayan dari balik pintu kerjanya.

"Suruh saja kemari, Anko-san." Balas Minato yang tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang tengah mendekati deadline.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian pelayan keluarga Uzumaki itu, seorang pria memasuki ruangannya.

Pria jangkung dengan wajah tampan, kilat oniksnya memancarkan duka yang mendalam, serta rambut hitam panjangnya yang ia ikat di punggung.

"Ketemu lagi, Namikaze-kun." Ucapnya datar dengan getar halus disetiap katanya.

Minato mendongakkan kepalanya, mata azure-nya terbelalak lebar melihat seseorang yang dulu pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

"Kau, Uchiha!" Desisnya parau menyuarakan suaranya yang tercekat ditenggorokannya, "Mau apa kau disini?!" Lanjutnya bergetar, keningnya berkeringat dengan dahi mengerut juga tubuh yang menegang.

"Aku ingin membicarakan soal Naruto." Jawab Fugaku datar, ia tak sanggup memandang wajah Minato.

"Naruto? Ada apa dengan anakku?" Tanya Minato lagi dengan nada khawatir.

"Kyuubi, telah bersemayam ditubuh Naruto." Ucap Fugaku lagi masih menolak memandang wajah mantan santapannya yang mungkin lebih dari sekedar itu.

"Kau gila! Kyuubi masih tertidur di dalam sini!" Gertak Minato sambil menunjuk perutnya yang rata. Fugaku menggeleng pelan.

"Dan anak bungsuku. Dia...memiliki tanda hitam itu. Mereka sudah bertemu." Lanjut Fugaku lirih.

Minato melemas, ia terjatuh di kursinya. Pantas saja segel di perutnya semakin memudar, Kyuubi telah lama meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Takdir macam apa ini? Cukup dirinya yang merasakan penderitaan ini, cukup dirinya yang harus dengan terpaksa melepaskan separuh hatinya, separuh nafasnya.

"Mina...to" Panggil Fugaku lirih, "Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu saat itu." Lanjut Fugaku.

Minato memandang wajah tampan Fugaku yang dipenuhi sirat terluka. Ya, tidak hanya dirinya yang harus berusaha melepaskan Fugaku, tapi Fugaku sendiri juga terluka. Bahkan jauh terluka darinya.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura hilang ingatan lagi, Minato." Ucap Fugaku lagi, kali ini suaranya tak mampu menahan getaran yang terpendam.

"Aku...merindukanmu"

Minato menelan ludahnya, membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering. Getaran di dadanya semakin tak terkendali, menggedor-gedor dengan keras. Minato mencengkram dada kirinya, ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Mereka memunyai anak yang harus mereka pikirkan daripada perasaan yang telah tersimpan bertahun lamanya.

"Fugaku, ini tidak benar. Perasaan ini seharusnya tidaklah ada." Minato menunduk dalam. Ya, benar! Perasaan ini seharusnya tidaklah ada semenjak awal!

"Minato, kau salah-"

"Tidak, Fuga...kau yang salah! Kau yang salah karena telah bersembunyi!" Potong Minato berteriak emosi.

"Ayah? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kerja sang ayah. "Maaf tadi aku sedang lewat lalu mendengar ayah berteriak." Jelasnya.

Naruto memandang wajah Fugaku dan mengangguk sapa.

"Kau sudah pulang, Naru?" Tanya sang ayah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Iya, tadi aku izin. Ada seorang teman yang sakit." Jawab Naruto sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya sih, karena si Teme jelek itu sudah kelaparan dan tidak bisa menahannya.

"Hn, ya sudah. Sana keluar dulu!" Usir ayahnya.

"Iya, iya. Ayah!" Naruto menutup pintu kerja ayahnya. Minato dan Fugaku saling pandang dalam diam.

"Minato, aku selalu memikirkanmu." Bisik Fugaku dalam diamnya yang terdengar oleh Minato.

'Begitu juga aku, Fugaku'

* * *

"Teme." Panggil Naruto begitu ia memasuki kamarnya.

Sasuke yang sedang menatap jendela, menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Jadi, dia Sang Penjaga itu." Ujar seorang pria berambut kelabu sebahu dengan gigi taring semua. "Huh, terlihat biasa saja tuh!" Lanjutnya.

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya menatap dua orang iblis yang baru pertama kali ini ia lihat.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sui!" Sasuke menggertak lemah, ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa lapar ini.

Hampir ia terjatuh ketika tangan tan itu dengan sigap melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Sasuke.

"Ayo, waktumu untuk makan, Sas." Naruto mengacuhkan Suigetsu dan orang berkulit pucat dengan baju setengah badan itu.

Naruto menuntun Sasuke ke kasurnya, merebahkan tubuh lemas itu. Kemudian ia sendiri menaiki tubuh Sasuke.

"Hei! Hei! Tidak perlu seperti itu juga kan memberinya makan!" Gerutu Suigetsu kesal.

"Heh! Aku hanya tidak ingin berakhir di lantai seperti sebelumnya, Baka!" Balas Naruto kesal.

Sai, pemuda yang satunya hanya mengawasi dalam diam dengan senyum palsunya.

"Na...ru...to..." Lirih Sasuke berusaha menggapai Naruto yang hampir memulai adu mulut dengan Suigetsu lagi.

Naruto yang masih berada di atas Sasuke, menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Tangan kirinya menahan beban tubuhnya disisi kepala Sasuke, dan tangan kanannya membelai lembut pipi Sasuke.

"Kau cantik sekali Sasuke." Lirih Naruto tanpa sadar. Suigetsu yang mengamuk di jendela dibekap mulutnya oleh Sai. Tentu saja, ini momen yang menarik tak mungkin ia biarkan Suigetsu merusak acara Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke hingga menempel sepenuhnya, ia jilat dengan intens. Mengecap lagi segala rasa yang disuguhkan tuan rumah tanpa memedulikan gigi-gigi tajam yang ia anggap sensasi tersendiri untuk meningkatkan libidonya. Tanpa peduli Sasuke yang sudah mulai segar dan merona dibawah dominasinya, ia semakin semangat melumat bibir Sasuke. Tunggu dulu? Semangat? Bukannya seharusnya dia merasa lemas dan bahkan untuk berdiri pun ia tak sanggup? Ahh, siapa peduli? Sensasi ini benar-benar menyenangkan!

Lutut Naruto terangkat hingga mengenai bagian bawah Sasuke, hingga membuat Sasuke terpekik kaget dan semakin meronta di bawahnya. Apalagi tangan Naruto yang mulai masuk ke dalam kemeja Sasuke dan meraba kulit mulus Sasuke.

"Enghh...hhpff...Nhahh..." Sasuke berusaha menghentikan Naruto disela aktifitas mereka. Sasuke merubah bola matanya, ini bisa bahaya! Mana mungkin mereka melakukan itu sedangkan Sai dan Suigetsu masih berada disana? Sasuke tersentak hingga membuatnya semakin merona menyadari pemikiran bodohnya.

Sasuke panik, hingga Suigetsu menarik Naruto kuat menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke memandang tubuh Naruto yang dilingkupi energi kemerahan merembes dari segel di perut Naruto. Dan yang membuat Sasuke tambah terkejut, mata Naruto memicing tajam dengan warna merah kehijauan seperti bara api yang sanggup membakarnya.

"Heh?! Hentikan! Kau mau memerkosa kekasihku?!" Gertak Suigetsu masih menahan tubuh Naruto. Refleks Naruto melompat ke belakang hingga pegangan Suigetsu terlepas dan Naruto sendiri berada di belakang Suigetsu.

Saat Naruto akan mendorong Suigetsu, Suigetsu berbalik dan menahan dorongan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Suigetsu terdorong sedikit ke belakang dengan bekas kemerahan di kedua lengan putihnya.

Sai terbang mendekat dan berdiri di antara Suigetsu dan Naruto yang kaget sambil melihat kedua telapak tangannya. Disitu berkumpul energi cahaya merah yang sangat jelas dapat dilihat kedua bola mata Naruto.

Naruto meringis ketika ia juga merasakan gigi taringnya memanjang melukai bibir bawahnya. Ini aneh sekali, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya? Ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas terutama di bagian perutnya yang memiliki tanda lahir itu.

Sai mengikat tubuh Naruto dengan energinya yang berupa cairan hitam kental panas. Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman dan berteriak, namun yang ia dengar hanya raungan mengerikan yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Naru! Naruto, tenang!" Bisik Sasuke ragu mendekati Naruto yang meraung-raung. Mata merah Sasuke mendelik ngeri melihat energi Naruto membentuk ekor yang semakin bertambah jumlahnya, dari 2 menjadi 3 ekor.

Sasuke memantapkan langkahnya, mendekati dan mengelus pipi Naruto. Hingga kedua mata merah yang berbeda itu saling berpandangan.

Raungan Naruto terhenti dan energi kemerahan itu perlahan ke dalam perut Naruto, bola mata Naruto pun juga telah kembali seperti semula. Biru jernih yang indah dan disukai Sasuke. Melihat perubahan itu Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

"Sas...Sasuke? Maaf...a...aku tak bermaksud..." Ujar Naruto gugup dengan wajah yang memerah malu, ia tak sanggup menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Jangan pikirkan hal bodoh tadi." Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan merubah kembali matanya. Ia shock atas apa yang terjadi barusan. Semua sentuhan, kecupan, juga perubahan Naruto yang mengerikan sukses terekam di ingatannya.

"Sasuke, ini harus kita bicarakan dengan Fugaku-sama." Kata Sai yang mengawasi keadaan Naruto dan menyadari bahwa energi barusan semakin membuat Sasuke berada dalam bahaya. "Kekuatan monster itu semakin menguat, dan kau akan semakin berbahaya jika terus berdekatan dengannya." Lanjut Sai.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu, Muka datar!?" Geram Naruto tidak terima jika ia dianggap berbahaya untuk Sasuke. Bukannya terbalik? Yang iblis kan Sasuke? Seharusnya yang berbahaya ya dia! Tapi kejadian barusan yang membuat Naruto sadar dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk semakin beradu mulut dengan Sai.

"Dobe, tidak ada apa-apa. Ini urusan kami. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Kata Sasuke datar.

'Apa? Urusan kami?' Naruto membatin geram. Enak saja setelah Naruto mengalami kejadian aneh tadi, seharusnya ini juga menjadi urusannya!

"Ya, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya makananmu kan, Teme? Sana pergi! Urusanmu denganku sudah selesai!" Geram Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa terluka atas perkataan Sasuke. Naruto merasa marah dan kecewa, jika ini menyangkut dirinya seharusnya ia juga mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Naruto, kau salah...akan kujelaskan, Naru" Sasuke terkejut mendapati dirinya merasa bersalah pada Naruto dan tak ingin membuat Naruto jadi menjauhinya.

"Sudah! Pergi sana!" Naruto mendorong ketiga iblis itu ke jendelanya. Sai dan Suigetsu langsung merentangkan sayapnya, keluar dari ruangan itu terbang dengan sayap iblis mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke bertahan dari dorongan kuat Naruto.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku." Pinta Sasuke. Ia terdorong ke belakang hingga hampir terjungkal ke luar jendela tanpa merentangkan sayapnya.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Suigetsu sembari menerjang ke arah Sasuke yang telah dirangkul Naruto.

"Sai, Suigetsu! Kembalilah ke Soul Society!" Perintah Sasuke kepada kedua pengawalnya. Kesalahpahaman ini harus diluruskan, Naruto tidak boleh lebih dari ini merasa kecewa padanya.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke! Kami diperintahkan untuk menjagamu." Sanggah Suigetsu kesal, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke berdua saja dengan Naruto.

"Suigetsu, tak apa. Ayo pergi!" Ajak Sai dan menarik kerah belakang Suigetsu yang meronta, ia tahu ikatan antara Sang Penjaga dan pemilik tanda hitam bukanlah ikatan biasa.

Mereka akan saling terikat satu sama lain dan akan semakin sulit untuk dipisahkan, itulah yang akan menjadi masalah nanti jika Sasuke berada disekitar Naruto saat monster itu bangkit.

* * *

Seorang pria mengawasi keempat pemuda itu dari balik atap gedung yang berhadapan dengan kediaman Uzumaki. Sayap besar kelabunya mengepak pelan dipunggungnya, tubuhnya yang bercahaya serta wajah tampan dan lembutnya menyeringai tajam.

Huh, hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto semakin akrab dan tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi sampai mereka benar-benar terikat lalu kekuatan iblis lugu itu akan menyempurnakan perubahannya.

Seekor burung melintas di sebelahnya, mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ia teramat tidak suka diganggu terutama oleh makhluk tidak berguna seperti itu. Ia rentangkan tangannya di depan dada dan melebarkan jari-jarinya tepat mengarah ke burung itu. Dan ketika ia mengepalkan tangannya, burung itu hancur di udara dengan darah yang menyiprat kemana-mana.

'Jadilah penggantiku, Sasuke' bisiknya dengan seringai tajam, rambut miliknya berkibar karena hembusan angin dan wajah tampannya terlihat angkuh.

* * *

"Melakukan sebuah penawaran" Itachi melirik Kakashi dari balik bahunya dan menyeringai senang karena diperhatikan oleh senpainya. Kenapa senpai? Karena dulu ketika Kyuubi bangkit, Itachilah yang telah berkhianat dan menjadi sumber informasi malaikat hitam. Ia yang membocorkan bahwa ayahnya, si pemilik tanda hitam sudah bertemu dan memunyai ikatan yang lebih dari sekedar makanan. Namun, karena sang ayah yang bersembunyi dari Kyuubi, misi mereka telah gagal.

Kakashi yang saat itu bertugas melindungi klan Namikaze terakhir beserta Itachi yang merasa telah dibodohi oleh malaikat hitam bekerja sama menidurkan monster itu, hingga tanpa sengaja Itachi melihat monster itu berubah menjadi sesosok pria tanpa pakaian yang sangat indah. Dengan rambut orange dan tubuh ramping berisi yang sangat menawan, mulai saat itulah ia terobsesi pada Kyuubi. Sementara malaikat hitam saat itu telah mati di tangan monster itu dan ayahnya selamat karena disembunyikan oleh para tetua Soul Eater, sedangkan Sang Penjaga pingsan karena kehilangan banyak tenaga.

"Penawaran?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Ya, saat Kyuubi terbangun bantu aku mengendalikan Kyuubi dan tidak menidurkannya lagi." Itachi tersenyum mengerikan dan membalikkan badannya, kembali duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"Kau gila! Itu tidak mungkin! Jika Kyuubi tidak tertidur dia akan terus mengamuk!" Bantah Kakashi.

"Kau, malaikat pelindung pasti tahu caranya kan? Bantu aku untuk mengendalikannya. Maka, misimu untuk melindungi klan Namikaze akan berhasil." Lanjut Itachi.

"Tapi, itu beresiko. Aku tidak mau melakukannya." Kakashi berusaha menolak keinginan Itachi, sungguh berurusan dengan monster bukanlah impiannya.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya. Kau cukup menenangkan rubah liar itu dari jauh." Lanjut Itachi. "Toh, jika kau berhasil menyelesaikan misimu dengan baik. Kau bisa kembali ke langit dan bertemu kekasihmu kan, senpai?"

Kekuatan malaikat hitam itu jika sempurna akan jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan malaikat biasa dan iblis biasa. Seperti kekuatan malaikat yang bercampur dengan iblis, dan jika Kakashi dapat mengalahkan malaikat hitam dan melindungi klan Namikaze, ia akan mendapatkan seluruh kekuatan malaikat hitam itu dan kembali ke langit.

"Bagaimana?" Kejar Itachi tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Kakashi.

"Baiklah! Tapi pastikan kau tidak gagal lagi keberadaan Pemilik Tanda di dekat Sang Penjaga itu sangat dibutuhkan!" Jawab Kakashi setelah ia berpikir sejenak.

"Tentu tidak. Kali ini Sasuke berbeda dengan ayah. Dan berjanjilah juga untuk melindungi Sasuke dari monster itu." Desis Itachi sarkas. Ia memandang wajah malaikat Kakashi, berbeda dengan iblis. Jika berada di sekitar malaikat pasti ada perasaan nyaman dan tentram, itulah yang membuat Itachi betah berlama-lama dekat dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas, kalau Pemilik Tanda itu menjadi santapan Kyuubi bukannya malah bagus? Pemilik tanda hitam memang seharusnya dimakan dan dibersihkan oleh Kyuubi untuk menjadi lebih baik.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar, senpai." Ucap Itachi kalem kembali seperti Itachi yang biasanya.

"Huh? Ku ambilkan cemilan dulu!" Gerutu Kakashi beranjak dari sofanya.

"Kau lupa? Makananku...ini." Ujar Itachi sembari mendekat dan langsung menempelkan ujung jarinya ke bibir lembut Kakashi yang tertutup masker.

Kakashi tertawa pelan, ia benar-benar lupa kalau Itachi adalah Soul Eater. Dengan ringan ia membuka maskernya lalu meraih belakang leher Itachi. Membawanya lebih dekat hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Itachi menyukai jiwa malaikat, rasanya jauh lebih enak dari manusia biasanya. Dan Kakashi sendiri tidak mungkin merasa lemas, atau bahkan mati hanya karena memberi makan seorang Soul Eater.

"Hhh...nggh..." Desah Itachi, dan ia mulai meraba punggung lebar Kakashi yang masih terlapisi kemejanya. Sebenarnya Kakashi sendiri tak merasa risih karena memang dialah makanan Itachi sejak mereka bertemu, dan itu lebih baik daripada memakan jiwa manusia tak bersalah. Begitu pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi masih menyalurkan jiwanya dengan tenang sedangkan Itachi mulai memanas dan menaikkan kemeja Kakashi. Kakashi melepas paksa pagutannya, selalu begini! Itachi selalu saja menggodanya.

"Tidak, Itachi. Jangan terlalu jauh." Kata Kakashi menahan getaran di tubuhnya.

"Ayolah, senpai. Kita bersenang-senang dulu." Ujar Itachi. Hei, jangan lupakan bahwa dia ini iblis, ya? Yang namanya iblis tentu suka menjerumuskan ke hal buruk. Khu...khu...khu...

"Itachi, aku ini malaikat. Jangan membuatku ternoda dengan perbuatan kotor." Jelas Kakashi lugu.

"Ya...ya..ya...malaikat suci yang tampan dan menggairahkan." Itachi kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkah ke jendela.

"Kau itu, aku hanya masih menyukai posisiku sebagai malaikat." Ucap Kakashi tersenyum charming ala malaikat.

Itachi sedikit merona, ia mengakui hanya malaikat yang memunyai senyum bercahaya seperti itu. Dan itu membuatnya kesal karena debar di jantungnya kembali terpacu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Salam untuk Iruka senpai!" Seru Itachi sebelum ia menghilang dengan putaran angin hitamnya.

"Huh! Iruka-koi kan berada di langit! Sengaja mengejekku ya?" Gerutu Kakashi sendiri, ia memasang kembali maskernya untuk sedikit menutupi cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

* * *

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak bisa menerimamu!"

"Tapi, Neji..."

"Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan manusia aneh sepertimu! Dasar homo menjijikkan! Sana pergi!"

Ingatan itu, ingatan saat ia masih menjadi manusia. Ingatan yang selalu menghantuinya meski ia telah mati, dan entah karena dosa apa ia kembali terlahir menjadi malaikat. Atau mungkin karena dia terlalu polos? Terlalu jujur? Terlalu baik hati?

Sial! Kalau begini saat ia bunuh diri dulu seharusnya ia memohon pada Kami-sama untuk dijadikan setan atau iblis juga boleh. Agar ia bisa membalas si brengsek Hyuuga itu! Membalas sakit hatinya karena dihina dan dilecehkan hanya karena orientasinya yang berbeda.

'Semoga Pemilik Tanda Hitam itu mati agar kekuatan ku bisa sempurna dan ku balas perbuatanmu Hyuuga!"

Tbc

* * *

Apa disini ada yang menyadari saat malaikat hitam menghancurkan seekor burung mirip dengan salah satu jutsu milik chara di manganya Naruto? Ayo, malaikatnya sudah bisa ke tebak kan siapa?

Nah, semoga bisa diterima dan maaf jika mengecewakan. *Bow90°

Terima kasih kepada yang telah log in Choi Ai Lyn, , NShirayuki, Ivy Bluebell, Rannada Youichi, naruhine-chan, dan .

Dan balasan review anonymous :

AiCinta : Tidak, tidak. Disini bukan Saisui, hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya Suigetsu terhadap Sasuke. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Ai-chan.

Leo : Ini sudah cukup panjang belum? Sudah saya tarik ini biar panjang(?). Orochimaru? Bukan kok...di chapter ini sudah ketebak belum? Terima kasih saran dan reviewnya.

Guest : Ini sudah dilanjut ^^. Terima kasih sudah review.

Qnantazefanya : sadending...mudah-mudahan tidak ya,,panggilnya apa nih, Nanta-san boleh? Iya, ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah review.

Akhir kata, sampai ketemu di chapter depan.

Let's Review


	5. Chapter 5

Pair : Narusasu

Warn : BL, AU, OOC

Chapter 5 : That Spirit

1

2

3

BEGIN

* * *

Neji terbangun dari tidurnya, ia tersentak dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sudah sebulan ini ia bermimpi aneh. Mimpi yang tidak berwujud, hanya sebuah isakan, teriakan, dan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuknya. Terlebih setiap saat ia merasa diawasi dengan tatapan tajam, tetapi tiap kali ia berusaha mencari pelakunya. Nihil, selalu tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mengancamnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak takut apalagi saat ini ia adalah pelatih kendo di dojo Hyuuga yang ternama, cukuplah kekuatannya sendiri melawan beberapa musuh. Neji mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat, kemudian ia berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Memandang langit malam yang tak berbintang, apa ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana ia seperti melihat sesosok bayangan di antara bayang-bayang rumah di bawah sana. Mengamatinya dengan pandangan membunuh lalu terbang menjauh dengan sayap yang besar.

Neji terperangah ngeri, 'Apa itu tadi?' Batinnya.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu aku ini Sang Penjaga, Teme!?" Ujar Naruto kesal. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan manik birunya yang indah.

"Dan lagi, ada monster di tubuhku? Apa kau kira aku percaya omong kosongmu?!" Lanjut Naruto dengan kesal ia mengacak rambut pirangnya dan melepas kancing seragamnya yang sudah lusuh.

"Pakai otak idiotmu, Dobe! Mana mungkin kau bisa memiliki kekuatan tadi jika kau hanya manusia biasa!" Ucap Sasuke ketus. Sungguh, ia merasa benar-benar kesal dengan manusia keras kepala di hadapannya. Percuma tadi ia sempat merasa bersalah karena membuat Naruto kecewa, lihat sekarang! Naruto malah menuduhnya mengarang cerita setelah berjam-jam menjelaskan apa yang ingin Naruto ketahui.

"Aku tahu, Baka! Tapi...ini sulit untuk dinalar. Aku..." Naruto menunduk sangat dalam. Ia merebahkan separo badannya di kasur dengan kaki yang masih memijak lantai.

"Sepertinya otakku mau meledak!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Yah, salahmu sendiri tak pernah menggunakan otakmu itu." Sarkas Sasuke tanpa ampun. Ia melirik ke luar jendela, melihat langit kini yang menggelap. Sudah berapa lama ia berada disini? Seharusnya ia pulang agar orang tuanya tak khawatir.

"Teme super bodoh! Sana pergi! Aku mau tidur!" Bentak Naruto kesal. Semestinya kan Sasuke mengerti kalau selama ini Naruto menjalani hidup sebagai manusia biasa, mana mau logikanya memikirkan hal gaib begitu?

"Ya sudah. Aku juga mau pulang." Pamit Sasuke. Ia melepas kemejanya yang ia lapisi kaos miliknya sendiri, kaos yang dapat menembus sayapnya jika ia akan terbang. Mana mungkin kan ia merobek seragam sekolah barunya. Mau pakai apa dia besok?

Naruto mengacuhkan Sasuke, ia menenggelamkan dirinya di tumpukan bantalnya. Penjelasan Sasuke tadi benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Apalagi ia teringat akan sebab yang mengakibatkan energi di tubuhnya keluar. Saat dimana menyentuh Sasuke, mengecap semua rasa yang disuguhkan oleh tubuh Sasuke, serta kenikmatan yang ia sendiri belum pernah rasakan. Ahh, ia jadi ingin menyentuh Sasuke lagi...

'APA? Menyentuh Sasuke lagi?!' Naruto tersentak, kemudian ia mengacak rambut pirangnya lagi. 'Apa-apaan ini?! Sadar Naruto! Sasuke itu laki-laki! Mana mungkin kau menikmatinya' jerit hati Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hahh, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Naruto.

* * *

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Otoutou?" Tanya Itachi begitu Sasuke masuk ke kastil.

"Hn" balas Sasuke acuh. Ia menjinjing tas sekolahnya, dan meletakkannya di salah satu meja dekatnya.

Keadaan di Soul Society masihlah sama, mereka yang semasa hidupnya berbuat jahat akan diberi kesempatan terlahir kembali menjadi iblis pemakan jiwa. Sebaliknya dengan manusia yang mau berbuat baik dimasa hidupnya, ia akan menjadi malaikat. Mereka tidak akan terlahir kembali jika mereka mati. Maka itulah kesempatan mereka akan di tempatkan di surga atau neraka.

Sasuke tidak merasa menyesal karena terlahir kembali sebagai iblis. Ingatan akan semasa manusianya toh tidak akan kembali. Jadi ya terima saja apa yang diputuskan Kami-sama untuknya.

"Aku sedang tidak mood, Aniki." Gumam Sasuke menyandarkan diri di sebelah Itachi.

"Yahh, baiklah..." Itachi kembali memainkan bola-bola aneh yang terbang rendah dengan diselimuti api biru. Sasuke mencomot bola api itu satu dan memakannya, untuk apa coba jiwa-jiwa yang belum terlahir sempurna ini dibuat mainan oleh kakaknya.

Suigetsu masuk dengan kasar, ia menarik tangan Sasuke hingga berdiri gelisah menghadapnya. Diperiksanya tiap lekuk tubuh Sasuke dan berharap tidak menemukan satu gores luka sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tak apa, Sasuke? Tidak terluka? Apa yang terjadi tadi?" Kejar Suigetsu sambil mengecek belakang kepala Sasuke melewati leher jenjang itu. Sasuke bergidik dan mendorong Suigetsu pelan.

"Tak apa. Jangan mendekat, please." Ujar Sasuje risih mendelik ke arah Suigetsu yang siap menyerangnya lagi.

Itachi memandang adik beserta temannya itu, ia tak habis pikir Suigetsu akan tertarik kepada Sasuke. Ia pikir Suigetsu dan Karin memiliki hubungan tertentu. Hm, tapi dimana Karin? Ini sudah hari kedua Itachi tidak merasakan keberadaan Karin di kastil. Biasanya orang yang memasuki kastil dapat dengan mudah ia deteksi energi-nya.

Tiba-tiba dari jendela datang rombongan Soul Eater. Mereka terdiri dari enam iblis yang sudah tidak menginjakkan kaki lagi disini jika tak ada hal penting untuk dibicarakan. Atau mungkin mereka telah mendengar perihal tentang penjaga? Shit, kalau begini rencana Itachi bisa terancam gagal.

Enam iblis tua itu mendaratkan kakinya di balkon kastil. Sasuke, Itachi, beserta Suigetsu membungkuk hormat. Tiga dari enam orang itu adalah tetua Soul Eater yang menjaga keseimbangan dunia Soul Society.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Kau tambah menarik seperti ayahmu ya!" Ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan lidah yang panjang seperti ular.

Sasuke mundur ke belakang Itachi, bukan karena ia takut. Tapi terlebih karena berharap pria tua itu lebih tertarik kepada kakaknya yang tampan dan gagah ini.

"Hihihi, kau imut sekali. Sini ku cubit pipimu!" Gemas pria itu sambil mendekat dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Hentikan Orochimaru! Kau ini menjijikkan sekali." Sahut pria tua yang rambutnya telah memutih dan mata kiri yang tertutup perban.

"Huh" Orochimaru mendecih dan menghentikan gerakan ala fansboynya.

"Dimana ayahmu, Itachi?" Ujar tetua yang satu lagi, seorang pria paruh baya juga dengan tampang stoic khas Uchiha.

"Di dalam, Madara-sama. Perlu ku panggilkan?" Balas Itachi kepada sang tetua Uchiha.

"Tidak perlu. Kami yang akan menemuinya." Jawabnya stoic. Danzo, sang tetua beruban dan Orochimaru berjalan melewati Itachi, Sasuke, dan Suigetsu yang masih membungkuk hormat. Ketiga pengawalnya mengikuti mereka dari belakang, si kaca mata 'Kabuto', muka datar 'Kimimaro' dan Uchiha muda 'Obito'. Obito melewati Itachi dan menepuk pelan pundak Itachi, keponakannya tersayang.

"Paman masih memanjakanmu, Aniki." Goda Sasuke.

"Ya, sepertinya Orochimaru-sama juga memanjakanmu, Otoutou." Sasuke bergidik ngeri mendengar sang kakak mengucapkan kutukan itu.

Suigetsu tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Kalau begini ia bisa menyusul Sai dan Karin.

"Mau kemana, Sui?" Tanya Itachi yang masih terkekeh melihat raut adiknya yang lucu karena keusilannya tadi.

"Biasa, hunting." Jawabnya asal dan terbang begitu saja setelah meniupkan cium jauh untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin membeku, "Tidak Suigetsu, tidak juga Orochimaru semuanya orang aneh!" Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

"Fugaku, kami telah mendengar perihal tentang Sang Penjaga." Ucap Danzo membuka pembicaraan.

"Yahh, juga tentang Sasuke-kun." Desis Orochimaru sambil memandang Fugaku dengan lapar yang diacuhkan Fugaku beserta peserta pertemuan yang lain.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Monster itu dulu pernah memorakporandakan Soul Society untuk mencarimu." Geram Madara penuh dendam karena ia sempat dilukai oleh monster itu dan hampir mati.

"Sasuke akan kita isolasi." Ujar Danzo tanpa emosi. Datar dan tidak berperasaan. "Sepertimu dulu, Fugaku." Lanjut Danzo.

Fugaku hanya diam. Ia mengambil pena bulu di depannya dan menuliskan suatu kalimat di sebuah kertas yang tintanya langsung menghilang dengan percikan cahaya kecil yang luput dari pandangan tiga tetua.

"Aku bersedia kok jadi perantara makanan untuk, Sasuke. Seperti saat kita dulu, Fuga." Orochimaru menggenggam tangan Fugaku.

Fugaku membeku sejenak. Ia melepaskan tangan pucat dan kurus itu dengan sopan, bagaimanapun Orochimaru adalah tetua juga.

"Baiklah. Kita bawa Sasuke!" Perintah Madara langsung karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Fugaku.

Ketiga pengawal langsung keluar ruangan dan mencari Sasuke di ruangan yang mereka lewati tadi. Mereka berpencar ke seluruh kastil, tapi nihil. Sasuke tidak ada, begitu juga Itachi. Ketiga tetua menatap tajam Fugaku yang memandang datar. Mereka kesal, ini pasti jebakan yang dibuat Fugaku hingga mereka lengah dan tidak menyadari Sasuke yang telah kabur.

"Kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan anakku tersiksa sepertiku? Tidak! Akan ku lindungi Sasuke bagaimanapun caranya!" Gertak Fugaku angkat bicara. Ia mengepakkan sayap hitam lebarnya, berbeda dari sayap iblis biasa. Ini lebih lebar dan indah.

Angin hitam beserta cahaya kebiruan menyelimuti Fugaku dan membuat para tetua beserta pengawalnya kesulitan menahan diri.

"Tangkap dia!" Titah Danzo yang hampir terbawa pusaran angin besar Fugaku.

Obito memusatkan energi yang ia miliki ke kaki. Membuatnya bisa berlari di tengah pusaran itu, ia melihat Fugaku yang dilingkupi sayap besarnya. Sebuah bola cahaya biru besar terbentuk di dadanya. Mata Fugaku memicing tajam dengan tiga koma tersambung di bola mata merahnya.

Obito mengeluarkan energinya di tangan dan berusaha menangkap lengan Fugaku, namun Fugaku menghindar. Ia lepaskan bola biru padat itu dan tersenyum sinis lalu menghilang beserta pusaran angin hitamnya.

"Pergi! Lari dari sini!" Madara berteriak panik, ia beserta kedua tetua terbang menjauh dengan cepat dan memasang pelindung disekitar tubuhnya, begitu pula ketiga pengawalnya.

DUUUAAAR

Begitu mereka keluar, kastil meledak hebat dan runtuh begitu saja dengan suara yang menggelegar. Mereka terlempar beberapa meter dengan luka ringan ditubuh mereka. Pelindung yang mereka pasang retak akibat ledakan itu.

"Kurang ajar!" Geram Danzo.

Madara memandang datar kastil yang telah roboh dan berupa puing-puing tak berbentuk. Orochimaru mengelap keringatnya dan terbang meninggalkan teman sejawatnya.

Kini satu-satunya bangunan di Soul Society tidak lagi ada. Para iblis tidak lagi memiliki tempat berkumpul. Mereka akan berpencar di seluruh penjuru dunia untuk mencari jiwa-jiwa yang lezat dan menyedotnya hingga tak tersisa.

Disana Suigetsu mengawasi keenam iblis itu dalam diam dari kejauhan. Tangannya bergetar pelan menahan buncahan emosi.

* * *

"Yo, senpai!" Sapa Itachi kepada Kakashi yang sedang merapikan kasurnya.

"Tidak bisakah, kau bertamu dengan wajar? Di pintu?" Sindir Kakashi.

"Maaf, maaf, tapi ibu dan adikku sudah menunggumu di teras." Kata Itachi tanpa merasa bersalah, ia memasuki kamar Kakashi dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Kakashi meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mengikuti Itachi dari belakang.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Jawab Itachi.

Mereka membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan Mikoto lalu memersilakan kedua orang itu untuk duduk.

"Jadi, anda malaikat baik hati yang diceritakan Itachi?" Tanya Mikoto wajahnya bersemu karena melihat wajah tampan dan lembut Kakashi yang bercahaya.

Itachi menyodorkan sebuah masker kepada Kakashi yang tanpa babibu langsung dipakainya.

"Tidak perlu secanggung itu, Uchiha-san. Langsung saja ada apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" Tanya Kakashi ramah kepada tamu-tamunya.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin meminta bantuanmu sebelum kami mendapatkan apartemen di dunia manusia ini." Jelas Itachi yang to the point mengacuhkan delikan peringatan dari ibunya karena tanpa basa basi.

"Maksudnya kalian ingin tinggal disini sementara, begitu?" Simpul Kakashi, ia memandang wajah stoic dan lembut Itachi.

"Begitulah." Jawab Itachi santai.

Mikoto tersenyum gugup karena merasa tidak enak telah mengganggu kenyamanan sang pemilik rumah.

"Sensei, bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi terkejut baru menyadari bahwa siswa yang baru kemarin masuk sekolah dan langsung izin itu ternyata adik dari Itachi. Kakashi tanpa sadar mengangguk, wajah bercahayanya terlihat sedikit merona melihat Sasuke.

Itachi mendecih, lagi-lagi pemuja Sasuke bertambah. Tak percuma ia punya adik secantik Sasuke. Itachi terkekeh dalam hati, begitu juga Mikoto yang memunyai pikiran sama dengan Itachi.

* * *

Kakashi dan Sasuke juga Itachi telah berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Kini Mikoto sendiri di rumah Kakashi, ia duduk lesu di kursi meja makan dan menunduk sedih. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah kertas lusuh dengan tulisan tangan Fugaku.

-BAWA ANAK-ANAK PERGI SEKARANG JUGA DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI DALAM WAKTU DEKAT! AKU AKAN MENYUSUL!-

Sebuah pesan yang ditulis Fugaku saat pertemuan dengan para tetua. Tinta hitam dari pena bulu itu muncul di sebuah buku kesayangan Fugaku yang kebetulan sedang ia baca. Mikoto bergetar, ia sangat khawatir dengan keselamatan Fugaku. Dimana ia sekarang?

"Baiklah, ibu. Nanti siang aku ke kantor." Ujar Naruto tanpa semangat kepada sang ibu.

"Kau sakit Naruto? Jika kau sakit tak perlu kesana." Sang ibu mendekati anaknya yang sedang menggigit roti tawar. Tangan Kushina ia tempelkan di dahi Naruto.

"Tidak ibu, aku hanya banyak pikiran. Iya kan, Ayah?" Naruto menjawab sambil melirik sinis ke arah sang ayah.

Minato memandang Naruto dengan terluka. Ia menyadari Naruto telah mengetahui semua hal tentang segel di perutnya.

"Sudahlah, aku berangkat dulu. Dah, ayah, ibu." Pamit Naruto sambil lalu mengabaikan pandangan khawatir Kushina.

Naruto membuka pintu utama, dan terkejut mendapati paman yang kemarin di ruang kerja sang ayah terjatuh di kakinya. Tidak sadarkan diri dan penampilannya penuh lebam dan luka seperti habis terbakar di pipi kirinya.

"Paman! Hei paman! Sadar, paman." Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Fugaku dan membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

'Masih hidup!'

"Ayah!" Panggil Naruto berteriak. Kedua security berlari mendekati Naruto karena kaget mendengar teriakan majikannya.

"Izumo! Kotetsu! Bawa paman ini ke ruang tamu!" Perintah Naruto begitu kedua pengawal itu muncul. Dengan sigap mereka mengangkat tubuh Fugaku, mereka heran memang kapan pria ini masuk ke dalam rumah yang mereka jaga dengan ketat?

Minato berjalan terburu-buru mendekati Naruto dan memandang wajah pria yang sedang digotong kedua pengawalnya. Kushina yang baru datang juga ikut heran, kenapa ada pengemis di rumahnya?

"Fugaku!" Ucap Minato panik, ia mengikuti kedua pengawal itu dengan khawatir.

"Loh, bukan pengemis?" Tanya Kushina yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan ibu, dia teman ayah. Ya sudah aku mau berangkat." Naruto mengecup pipi Kushina dan menaiki mobilnya yang telah disiapkan supirnya.

Begitu Naruto pergi, Kushina juga ikut berangkat ke kantor diantar supir pribadinya.

"Pagi Hinata-chan" sapa Naruto sambil membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Hinata bersemu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, ia memasuki mobil Naruto tanpa berlama-lama karena memang mereka hampir terlambat.

Setibanya mereka di sekolah, Naruto mengantar Hinata ke kelasnya. Seperti biasa ia membalas sapaan murid-murid yang ia temui dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Setelah itu, ia sendiri menuju ke kelasnya yang ternyata sudah dikerumuni para gadis.

"Permisi, tolong minggir sebentar." Ucap Naruto tanpa ditanggapi oleh para gadis dan malah kerumunan itu semakin merapat menutupi jalannya. Dengan usaha berkelit yang lihai akhirnya Naruto bisa duduk di bangkunya paling belakang di kelas.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa kemarin kau izin?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan suara dibuat-buat.

"Sakit" Sasuke menjawab acuh dan meneruskan membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Sakit apa? Boleh aku periksa?" Goda gadis lainnya yang seenaknya menaruh tangannya di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke kaget dan menepis kasar tangan itu, ia meng-glare gadis yang telah menyentuhnya tanpa izin.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Goda gadis itu lagi tanpa merasa takut. Sasuke meradang dan ia siap membentak para gadis itu ketika...

"KALIAN SEMUA KELUAR, BITCH!" Bentak Naruto murka, wajah marahnya mengerikan dan benar-benar kesal. Ia tidak tahan mendengar bising dari gadis-gadis tak tahu malu itu apalagi mereka sempat menggoda dan menyentuh Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan mendekat, menarik kasar Sasuke dan membawa tas punggung Sasuke ke bangku disebelahnya yang kosong.

"Mulai sekarang kau duduk disini! Dan kalian, jangan pernah mendekati Sasuke lagi!" Bentak Naruto lagi dengan glarenya.

"Huh, memangnya kau siapanya Sasuke-kun, Naruto?!" Sindir seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai Sasuke-kun ya?" Lanjut gadis itu menggoda Naruto.

'A...apa? Menyukai Sasuke?' Batin Naruto, ia memandang Sasuke yang membuang muka tapi terlihat rona tipis di pipi putihnya.

Saat itu Neji menggandeng tangan Sakura dan memasuki ruangan, diikuti Kiba yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji teman sekelas mereka. Neji menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Naruto dan Sasuke di bangku paling belakang.

"Iya! Aku menyukainya! Dan Sasuke MILIKKU!" Ucap Naruto lantang seakan memberi pengumuman bahwa ia adalah pangeran yang akan meminang sang putri raja.

SIIIIIIIING

"..."

"..."

TET. TET. TEEEEET.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sooo Sweeeeet!" Teriak para gadis dengan muka memerah dengan wajah senang dan puas, mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing begitu mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Kita namai apa mereka? Sasunaru?"

"Jangan, Naruto itu kan sangat macho! Jadi dia yang seme!"

"Jadi...NARUSASU!"

Para gadis melewati Neji yang mematung dengan tatapan mengerikan ke arah Naruto. Ia melepaskan tangan Sakura dan mendekati Naruto dengan gusar.

Naruto menelan ludahnya panik. Waduh, niatnya cuma menyelamatkan si Teme ini kenapa jadi dia yang kena sial?

Neji menarik kerah Naruto yang dibalas juga oleh Naruto. Keduanya memegangi kerah lawan, Neji dengan lavender tajamnya begitu pula dengan azure Naruto yang mengeras.

"Kau! Brengsek! Tidak pantas kau bersanding dengan Hime!" Desis Neji murka.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, bodoh" Naruto malah menambah panas suasana, Sasuke siap melerai, Sakura menahan jerit paniknya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Kiba dan Shikamaru juga siap melerai mereka.

"Tolong kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Ini sudah mulai pelajaran." Guru Asuma datang dan dengan tegas melerai pertengkaran muridnya yang memanas itu. Naruto melepas kasar pegangannya hingga Neji tersentak sedikit ke belakang.

Neji menatap tajam Naruto, mendengus kesal dan duduk jauh dari Naruto. Kiba mendekati Naruto dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga pindah, Nar?" Tanya Kiba basa-basi.

"Sorry Kiba." Jawab Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya. Bisa gawat ini, hubungannya dengan Hinata bisa berantakan. 'Ahh! Sial! Ini sih namanya senjata makan tuan!' Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar dan menjatuhkan kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berat.

Sasuke melirik Naruto. Ia merasa bersalah, seharusnya Naruto tidak ikut campur urusannya. Toh, ia bisa melawan gadis-gadis itu sendiri. Dia kan bukan makhluk lemah yang selalu perlu ditolong.

Dan kelas hari itupun terasa amat hening dengan salah satu kubu yang mengeluarkan aura pembunuh.

* * *

Dua orang iblis terlihat sedang mengawasi seseorang berambut merah dengan kelopak mata yang menghitam. Pria itu duduk di atap sebuah gedung museum dengan wajah datar sambil memainkan sejumput pasir yang berputar-putar ditangannya

"Mana Suigetsu?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Dia belum datang. Jadi ini si malaikat hitam?" Jawab Sai sambil bertanya balik. Ia memicingkan matanya, jarak antara mereka cukup jauh karena mereka bersembunyi di balik pepohonan diatas bukit.

"Ya, dia malaikat hitam. Berbeda dengan pendahulunya, dia jauh lebih pintar dan kuat." Jelas Karin. Ia masih mengawasi pergerakan sang malaikat hitam ketika Suigetsu datang dengan raut berantakan.

"Sui! Ada apa?" Tanya Karin kaget melihat perubahan di raut wajah Suigetsu.

"Kastil telah roboh." Jawabnya parau, ia terduduk lemas.

"Lalu Fugaku-sama? Mikoto-sama? Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apa yang terjadi, Sui?" Tanya Karin khawatir.

Suigetsu menggeleng pelan, "Fugaku-sama melawan para tetua sendirian dan..." Suigetsu memotong ucapannnya, ini adalah kegagalan bagi mereka. Gagal melindungi keluarga Uchiha.

Karin ikut melemas dan duduk di sebelah Suigetsu. Sai tersentak dan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya mengintai.

"Kawan-kawan! Malaikat hitam pergi!" Ujar Sai namun tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan pasir meninju wajahnya hingga terpelanting, gumpalan pasir itu melilit tubuh Sai erat.

Suigetsu dan Karin berdiri, mereka siaga dengan energi masing-masing yang keluar dari tangan mereka.

"Sai!" Teriak Karin diselubungi energi yang berupa jarum-jarum kecil tajam.

Dan sang malaikat hitam muncul di depan mereka dengan seringai menakutkan. Sayap besar kelabunya mengepak di belakang tubuhnya.

"Huh, ternyata ada tiga serangga kecil disini." Kata malaikat itu meremehkan.

"HEYYYYYAAAA"

Suigetsu menyerang malaikat hitam. Ia melancarkan pukulan yang menembakkan gelembung cairan panas. Malaikat hitam menghindar ke samping dan menangkap lengan Suigetsu kemudian memukul keras ulu hatinya, hingga Suigetsu memuntahkan darah hebat dari mulutnya.

Suigetsu terjatuh namun ia masih sanggup menahan tubuhnya agar tidak mencium tanah. Karin akhirnya bisa melepaskan lilitan pasir di tubuh Sai. Mereka berdua langsung melesat terbang mendekati malaikat hitam, menghindari tembakan pasir yang mengarah ke mereka.

Suigetsu bangkit kembali dan mengumpulkan energinya di atas kepala, Karin juga ikut menembakkan jarumnya tapi dengan mudah pasir-pasir itu melindung tubuh malaikat hitam.

Malaikat hitam tersenyum sinis ketika cairan hitam mengenai pipinya yang kemudian retak. Sai terkejut mendapati luka yang ia torehkan dipipi sang malaikat hitam.

Malaikat hitam tiba-tiba mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Karin dan Sai. Saat malaikat jahat itu mengepalkan tangannya, saat itu pula Sai dan Karin menjerit hebat dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya beserta suara 'krak' keras yang terdengar.

Suigetsu muncul di samping malaikat hitam itu dan memukulkan energi panasnya ke perut malaikat hitam. Malaikat itu kaget dan mencengkram tangan Suigetsu yang saat itu akan terbang menjauh. Tapi terlambat, mereka kini saling adu pukul dan berkelit di langit yang biru.

Suigetsu kehilangan tenaganya, ia jatuh terkulai lemas ke tanah bersamaan dengan suara ledakan dari energi yang sempat ia lemparkan ke arah malaikat hitam. Malaikat itu menghilang diantara pasir-pasir yang menyelimutinya.

Buuugh

Suigetsu terjatuh di tanah, ia sangat lemah. Sinar matahari sangat tidak cocok untuk iblis. Ia memandang kedua temannya yang merintih dengan luka dimana-mana dan yang membuatnya miris adalah tulang-tulang temannya seakan bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Brengsek!" Gerutunya kesal.

* * *

"Fugaku, apa yang terjadi?" Minato berucap sendiri, memandang wajah tidur Fugaku yang terlihat mengerikan dengan luka bakar di pipinya.

Ia menggenggam tangan Fugaku, membersihkan luka-luka itu dengan telaten.

Fugaku membuka kedua kelopak matanya, tersenyum lemah memandang wajah dihadapannya. Minato berbinar senang melihat Fugaku sadar, ia mendengar Fugaku berbisik lirih.

"A..k...lp...r" Minato tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Fugaku dan mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Fugaku. "Aku lapar" ucapnya lemah.

Benar! Jika iblis terluka obatnya adalah jiwa manusia yang disalurkan pada sang iblis. Dengan perlahan Minato menempelkan bibirnya, menyalurkan jiwanya. Jantungnya menggedor-gedor dengan keras, 'Ini harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan Fugaku.' Batin Minato.

Perlahan luka Fugaku menutup dan menghilang, tetapi luka bakar itu berbekas dan tidak bisa hilang dari pipinya. Fugaku melepaskan kecupan Minato yang terlihat berusaha kuat menopang tubuhnya.

Fugaku mengangkat ringan dan merebahkan Minato di sebelahnya, menyelimuti tubuh Minato yang sekarang melemah.

"Terima kasih, Mina-chan" ucap Fugaku sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pelan kening Minato, memeluknya erat dibawah selimut yang sama.

Minato merasakan kenyamanan yang telah lama menghilang dari tubuhnya, ia membiarkan jantungnya berlomba hebat didadanya. Semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di dada bidang Fugaku merasakan kehangatan yang lama ia rindukan.

* * *

Naruto melangkah keluar kelas, hari ini sungguh menyebalkan! Neji sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengannya, Kiba juga mengacuhkannya, bahkan Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Semua ini gara-gara iblis sombong yang sekarang mengikutinya.

"Mau apa kau?! Aku mau menjemput tunanganku! Sana pergi!" Usir Naruto kesal.

"Kau kan sudah menjadikanku milikmu, Dobe." Goda Sasuke sinis. Ia juga ikut senewen karena ke-dobe-an Naruto yang kini membuatnya semakin menjadi pusat perhatian.

Saat itu Naruto melihat Hinata mengikuti Neji dengan wajah menunduk. Naruto segera berlari menyusul dan membalikkan tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, ayo pulang bersamaku!" Ajak Naruto memegangi kedua bahu Hinata.

"N...Naruto...a..aku..." Hinata bersemu tapi mata indahnya berkaca-kaca.

Neji mendelik murka, ia menarik lengan Hinata yang limbung dan membiarkan Hinata tersaruk-saruk mengikutinya. Naruto jengkel, ia mengejar Neji dan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan tunggu!" Naruto berusaha menangkap lengan Hinata yang bebas. Tapi meleset, ia semakin jengkel dengan kelakuan Neji.

Kali ini ia menangkap lengan atas Hinata yang membuat Neji berhenti dari langkahnya.

"Untuk apa kau masih mengharapkan Hime, Naruto?" Desis Neji memandang tajam Naruto.

Namun ia tersentak begitu melihat Naruto dengan mata yang memerah memandangnya nyalang serta taring di mulutnya. Hinata menjerit tertahan melihat kondisi Naruto yang benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Hinata. Pulang. Bersama. Ku!" Geram Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya dan energi kemerahan Naruto keluar dari tubuhnya. KRAKKKK.

"AARRRGGGHHHHHH"

Hinata menjerit hebat dengan tangisan yang meledak. Lengannya yang di pegang Naruto terasa sakit, amat sakit. Sakit yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

Naruto kaget, ia kembali menjadi Naruto yang semula dan melepaskan genggamannya. Hinata langsung terjatuh, Neji berusaha menolong Hinata serta memandang tajam Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?!" Ucap Neji langsung membopong Hinata yang menjerit dengan tangis yang menyakitkan tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto.

Naruto shock, ia memandangi kepergian dua Hyuuga itu. Apa ini? Kenapa kekuatannya keluar dengan efek sebesar itu?

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, murid-murid mengelilingi Naruto dari jauh. Sasuke keluar dari kerumunan itu, mendekati Naruto dan menutupi wajah Naruto dengan jas gakurannya. Ia menarik tangan Naruto pergi menjauh dari bisik-bisik makian para murid.

TBC

Halo, ketemu lagi dengan saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai disini. Semua dukungan dan reviewnya sangat berarti untuk saya.

And thanks to account log in : Ivy Bluebell, Choi Ai Lyn, Kiria-Akai11, Naruhine-chan, dan Lumina Lulison. Terima kasih banyak telah menyempatkan review. Bow90°

Balasan Anonymous :

AiCinta : Tebakan Ai-san hampir benar :D. Terima kasih semangat dan reviewnya, Ai-san. Bow.

Leo : Syukurlah sudah cukup panjang^^. Nah, sudah ketebakkan siapa malaikat hitamnya...Terima kasih saran dan reviewnya Leo-san. Bow.

Amour-chan : Wah..terima kasih atas apresiasinya Amour-chan. Disini Minato Uke dan Fugaku seme. Gak tega melihat Fugaku yg stoic itu jadi uke (?). Terima kasih reviewnya. Bow.

Akhir kata. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan.

Let's Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Narusasu

Warn : BL/Sho-ai, AU, OOC, Drama Alert

Chapter 6 : FAULT

1

2

3

Begin

* * *

Senja telah tiba menutup tabir pergantian hari ini dan angin sore pun meniup lembut rambut pirang Naruto yang bersandar lesu dipagar atap sekolahnya, kepala Naruto tertunduk dalam tanpa harapan. Sudah berjam-jam ia dan Sasuke berada disini, hanya duduk membisu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kini mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sasuke sebenarnya terkejut ketika kekuatan Naruto mendadak keluar dari tubuhnya, sepertinya memang kekuatan itu keluar jika emosi Naruto bergejolak. Energi itu semakin mudah merembes dari segelnya, apa mungkin malaikat hitam sudah bergerak untuk membuka segel itu?

"AARRRGGGHH!" Naruto berteriak kesal dan memukulkan tangannya ke sisi pagar yang membuat kawat-kawat itu putus dan bengkok sehingga tangan Naruto dapat menembus pagar itu hingga sikunya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak mau memiliki kekuatan monster begini! Sial!" Gerutu Naruto mengacak kasar rambutnya, sedari tadi ia merasakan perutnya memanas dan itu semakin membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke menenangkan Naruto yang sedang emosi. "Tenanglah, jangan salahkan dirimu."

"Diriku? Ini karenamu, Teme! Seandainya kau tak tertarik dengan bauku bukankah kita tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini?" Bentak Naruto, ia mencengkram kerah Sasuke. Manik birunya memandang lekat Sasuke.

"Jika bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan menyakiti Hinata!" Lirih Naruto parau tepat di wajah Sasuke. Ia menunduk masih mencengkram kerah itu. Sasuke memegangi kedua tangan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Jadi menurutmu aku penyebab masalah ini Dobe?" Ujar Sasuke lembut. Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. "Bukankah jika bukan karena keidiotanmu tadi pagi, Neji tidak akan bertindak konyol padamu kan? Jadi siapa yang bodoh?" Lanjut Sasuke ketus tidak peduli mata Naruto yang melebar kesal.

"Apa maksudmu Teme?! Kau bermaksud menyalahkanku, heh?!" Geram Naruto, ia mengangkat tangannya bersiap memukul Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke menangkis tangan Naruto ketika kepalan tinju itu melesat cepat ke wajahnya, ia menahan tangan Naruto dan gantian mengunci Naruto di dinding. "Maafkan aku telah membuat hidupmu berantakan." Ujar Sasuke pelan di telinga Naruto. Ia melepaskan tangan Naruto pelan lalu mengangkat wajah tan tampan penuh duka itu.

"Aku akan menjauh darimu, tapi kau harus ingat. Aku ada karena kau, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya, tak peduli seragamnya yang robek. Ia meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku karena kata-katanya.

* * *

"I...tach..ii.." Lirih suara yang dikenal Itachi sore itu ketika ia sedang berjalan pulang bersama Kakashi, sebenarnya ia malas ikut-ikutan sekolah seperti Sasuke. Hanya saja kata Kakashi, jika pemuda seumurannya berkeliaran di jalan pasti akan ditangkap polisi karena dituduh membolos sekolah dan urusannya akan panjang jika Itachi tidak punya tanda pengenal penduduk, sedangkan ia sendiri adalah iblis yang sedang berimigrasi ke dunia manusia.

Itachi dan Kakashi berbalik, mereka benar-benar terkejut melihat Suigetsu memapah kedua temannya yang terluka parah sementara keadaan Suigetsu sendiri tidak bisa dibilang baik. Itachi dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sai dan Karin. Sedangkan Kakashi membantu Suigetsu yang terlihat sangat kepayahan.

"Bawa mereka ke rumahku, cepat." Usul Kakashi yang dijawab anggukan singkat Itachi.

Setibanya mereka dirumah Kakashi, Sai dan Karin dibaringkan di matras yang telah disediakan Mikoto. Sedangkan Suigetsu terduduk lemas di sofa.

"Apa kau tak apa? Biar ku periksa." Ujar Kakashi mulai mengeluarkan cahaya perak dari tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, yang ku butuhkan hanya, ini." Suigetsu menarik pelan dasi Kakashi dan melumat bibirnya kasar. Penuh dan menghisapnya keras, Kakashi mendorong bahu Suigetsu. Ia melihat luka Suigetsu yang menutup dan hilang sementara tenaga Suigetsu pun telah kembali.

"Wahh, enak sekali!" Suigetsu mengelap bibirnya semangat. Belum pernah ia makan seenak ini. "Kau pasti malaikat! Rasamu luar biasa!" Lanjutnya.

Taakk! Kakashi menjitak kepala Suigetsu sambil mengelap bibirnya jijik. "Yang boleh mengecupku hanya orang tertentu, bodoh!" Geram Kakashi kesal tapi anehnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Itachi sedang menyambungkan kembali tulang Karin yang patah di bagian lutut, pundak, dan punggung dengan kekuatan aneh berwarna hitam keunguan yang keluar dari tangannya. Karin mengernyit sakit, ia terlalu lemah untuk berteriak. Kemudian Kakashi ikut berlutut disebelah Itachi dan membantu menyambungkan Sai yang kondisinya tidak beda jauh dengan Karin, sebenarnya kekuatan sebesar apa yang dapat membuat mereka seperti ini?

"Nah, sekarang waktunya memberi mereka jiwa. Silakan Kakashi." Ujar Itachi mempersilakan Kakashi menyalurkan jiwanya, yang dibalas tatapan ragu oleh Kakashi.

"Kau tak menyuruhku mencium mereka satu persatu kan?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengernyit memandang kedua iblis yang sekarat itu.

"Lalu kau mau lewat mana?" Tanya Itachi malas, ia menyilakan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kakashi berpikir sebentar, ia memandang Sai, Karin, dan Itachi bergantian. Lalu memandang Suigetsu yang sudah tertidur di sofa.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Kakashi, ia memandang oniks Itachi aneh yang membuat Itachi mengernyit tidak suka. Kakashi mendekat dan memegang dagu Itachi, mengecup bibir lembut Itachi lalu menyalurkan jiwa malaikatnya. Cukup banyak hingga membuat Itachi tidak sanggup menerimanya.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa menyalurkannya kan, Itachi?" Kata Kakashi senang kemudian duduk di sofa tunggal lalu membuka buku warna merah dan membacanya.

"Cih." Decih Itachi kemudian ia menyalurkan jiwa malaikat Kakashi untuk kedua iblis itu. Seperti biasanya, luka ringan kedua iblis itu memulih namun sepertinya tulang-tulang yang retak atau patah butuh waktu untuk kembali seperti semula.

"Ughh.." Sai bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas matras dan memandang datar Kakashi. Tangan dan kakinya telah selesai dibebat penyangga oleh Mikoto. "Kau malaikat?" Tanya Sai pada Kakashi.

"Hm, salam kenal." Sapa Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku merah itu. Sai mengernyit aneh, kenapa Itachi bersama malaikat? Terlebih lagi Mikoto juga ada disini.

"Merepotkan ya menjadi Soul Eater" Kakashi terkekeh sambil membaca bukunya, Itachi kini duduk di sofa lalu mengecap teh hijau yang tah disediakan ibunya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kalian bisa terluka seperti ini?" Tanya Itachi mrlemparkan pandangan datar dan menyelidik.

"Malaikat itu...dia.." Karin berusaha menjelaskan sambil menahan rasa ngilu dilututnya. "Malaikat hitam yang melakukan ini, aku tak menyangka ia sekuat itu!" Lirih Karin.

"Hm, memang malaikat hitam yang baru terlihat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ini karena ia telah menyerap hawa jahat di bumi ini, semakin gelap sayapnya semakin kuatlah dia. Dan kekuatannya akan sempurna ketika ia melepaskan Kyuubi." Jelas Kakashi juga ikut mengambil tehnya.

"Kyuubi...aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya." Seringai Itachi diantara cangkir teh yang ia pegang.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?" Karin menoleh ke arah Itachi dan memandangnya heran begitu juga dengan Sai.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian." Jawab Itachi acuh. "Kita harus menyiapkan rencana cadangan untuk mengalahkan malaikat hitam juga kan, Senpai?"

"Kau benar. Mengurus Kyuubi saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi ditambah Malaikat itu." Jawab Kakashi mengacuhkan kedua iblis yang tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

Konoha Hospital at 6.26 pm

Sasuke mendaratkan kakinya diatas atap sebuah bangunan tinggi dan bercat putih bersih. Ia menyembunyikan sayapnya dan melepas seragamnya yang robek. Untung ia selalu memakai kaos iblis dibalik seragamnya. Dan sepertinya ia harus minta seragam yang baru pada sensei malaikatnya itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu atap dan menuruni tangga darurat yang tersedia disana. Ia berjalan mencari sebuah nama di papan nama yang tergantung di pintu tiap ruangan. Sebuah nama yang menjadi korban, orang lemah tak bersalah yang ia rasa menjadi tanggung jawabnya karena kesalahan partner idiotnya itu.

Saat ia berjalan di sebuah lorong paling pojok, ia menemukan seorang yang tidak asing duduk di kursi panjang depan ruang ICU. Rambut hitam panjangnya terurai lembut di punggung tegapnya, mata lavender indah itu terpancar sendu menatap pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat.

"Hyuuga." Sapa Sasuke begitu ia sudah tiba di sebelah Hyuuga muda itu. Neji mendongak dan matanya berubah tajam menatap Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?" Tanyanya ketus berdiri menjajari Sasuke siap menghajar sumber masalah ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyuuga? Ah, Hinata maksudku." Tanya Sasuke duduk di kursi panjang yang tadi diduduki Neji.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Neji datar tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Naruto tidak bersalah, Hyuuga." Ucap Sasuke memandang Neji.

"Kau kira aku buta, brengsek! Orang itu mengkhianati Hime karena kau!" Gertak Neji meradang membungkuk sedikit hingga bertatapan dengan mata elang Sasuke.

"Kau melihat tapi tidak tau apa yang terjadi." Ujar Sasuke berusaha tenang tapi itu malah membuat Neji semakin meradang, ia mencengkram kerah Sasuke dan menariknya kasar. Para perawat dan pengunjung memandang mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik. Neji merasa tidak enak telah mengganggu kenyamanan rumah sakit dan segera menarik tangan Sasuke dan menuntunnya masuk ke sebuah kamar mandi pengunjung.

Ia lempar Sasuke ke dinding kamar mandi dan mencengkram kerah Sasuke lagi. "Kau tahu? Lengan Hime patah karena Naruto!" Geram Neji tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan tenang memegang tangan putih itu, ia menurunkan cengkraman tangan Neji. "Maafkan hal itu, itu sungguh di luar kendali. Naruto tidak sengaja, Neji."

"Kalau ia tidak sengaja mana mungkin bisa mematahkan tulang seseorang, bodoh! Kau pikir aku idiot!" Gertak Neji lagi, kali ini ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya di sebelah kepala Sasuke kemudian menjadikan kedua tangannya tumpuan di antara tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ku mohon percayalah padaku. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Sasuke mulai cemas, ternyata tidak hanya Naruto yang keras kepala bahkan manusia tenang di hadapannya ini jauh lebih keras kepala.

Neji memandang manik malam Sasuke, kembali terjerat dalam kegelapan indah itu. Sasuke tidak berbohong, Neji tahu itu. Sasuke terlalu lugu dan polos dibalik sikap arogannya, Sasuke terlalu manis dibalik wajah stoic itu, dan tentu saja ia terlihat lebih cantik daripada tampan untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Neji menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Sasuke dengan tangan masih di antara kepala Sasuke. "Aku tahu, aku hanya tidak ingin ia menyakiti Hime." Bisik Neji lirih, secara refleks Sasuke mengusap pelan punggung Neji yang makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke terjepit di anatara dinding dan tubuh tegap Neji.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Sasuke lirih juga ikut menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Neji.

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri di sebuah lapangan yang tanahnya telah digambar dengan sebuah lingkaran besar dengan kotak persegilima di dalamnya. Disetiap titik kotak itu ia beri sebuah tulisan latin aneh dengan lambang yang berbeda.

Pemuda itu mengepakkan sayap besarnya dan membisikkan sebuah kata dari bibir tipisnya. Saat ia selesai mengucapkan bisikan aneh itu cahaya biru keluar dari masing-masing titik. Memancar terang dan berpusat di tengah lingkaran yang ia gambari sembuah simbol melingkar dengan gambar lima api kecil di sekitar simbol itu.

Cahaya biru itu menyambar sebuah gambar api dan membuat tanah di bawahnya menghitam dan berlubang. Cahaya biru itu menghilang disertai hujan yang tiba-tiba turun tanpa sebab.

'Bagus, tinggal empat segel lagi sebelum bulan menutup sempurna' batin pemuda itu memandangi simbol besar di bawahnya yang telah memudar terhapus air hujan.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu menerjang dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang basah ketika ia sampai di rumah Kakashi.

"Sui? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke bingung dan mendorong Suigetsu yang ternyata tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku hanya rindu sekali padamu, jadi aku kesini." Sahut Suigetsu girang.

"Sasuke, kau baru pulang? Ganti bajumu dulu." Itachi tiba dan menarik kerah belakang Suigetsu dan membuat Suigetsu melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan melewati Itachi, ia melihat di ruang makan Kakashi bersama ibunya sedang berbincang serius dengan Sai dan Karin. Sedang apa mereka disini? Lalu kenapa tangan Sai dan Karin diikat perban begitu?

Keesokan harinya Sasuke duduk bersama Rock Lee, ia tidak ingin terjadi keributan seperti kemarin. Sementara Naruto yang baru memasuki kelas dengan lesu mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Ia langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja tidak memedulikan keadaan kelas yang ribut menunggu bel berbunyi.

Neji baru datang setelah Naruto dan menghampiri Naruto dengan poker face andalannya. Ia berdiri kaku di sebelah meja Naruto dan tanpa menoleh kan kepalanya ia berkata datar, "Maafkan aku." Setelah itu ia membiarkan Naruto menatap heran akan sikapnya dan kemudian duduk di belakang Sasuke lalu mencolek pundak pemuda cantik itu, membuat sang pemilik menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau puas sekarang?" Tanya Neji berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang amat jarang diberikan Sasuke pada siapapun. Naruto yang melihat hal itu merasakan perutnya memanas dan dadanya terasa sesak sekali. Ia tak suka Sasuke berada disekitar Neji, tapi kenapa?

Naruto menggebrak mejanya, ia memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit itu. Kemudian dengan terhuyung-huyung ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas sambil memberikan glare mematikan pada Sasuke.

'Sebegitunya kah Naruto membenciku?' Sasuke menatap sendu punggung Naruto yang menghilang dibalik pintu kelas. Mungkin memang kehadirannya adalah hal terburuk yang tidak diinginkan Naruto dan Sasuke mengerti hal itu. Tapi perasaan ini, ikatan ini, kenapa selalu saja membuat hatinya seperti terperangkap oleh Naruto? Sasuke selalu saja ingin mendekati Naruto, berada di sekitar pemuda ceria itu.

Neji menarik dagu Sasuke, dipandangnya wajah cantik itu. Sungguh ia tak tahu akan terjerat begini oleh daya tarik Sasuke. Selama ini ia mengira dirinya lelaki normal yang memiliki kekasih sangat cantik dan pandai seperti Sakura. Lalu untuk apa coba ia melirik wanita lain? Tapi setiap kali ia melihat Sasuke, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak ia rasakan pada Sakura dan rasa itu selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Neji lembut, ia meraih tangan putih itu dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Sasuke tersentak dan menarik tangannya, ia menggeleng pelan dan tiba-tiba berdiri lalu bergegas mengejar Naruto.

"Sas!" Panggil Neji hampa.

* * *

Naruto membuka keras pintu atap, ia mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh tengkurap sambil memegangi dadanya yang semakin sesak. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di pintu atap.

"Sial kau, Teme! Aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu! Aku juga tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Geram Naruto. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa amat marah kepada Sasuke padahal sepertinya Sasuke yang mendamaikan Neji untuk tidak terus bertengkar dengannya.

Tapi ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dan Neji yang terlihat begitu intim. Apa yang salah dengan otaknya?

Krek. Pegangan pintu bergerak namun pintunya masih disandari Naruto.

Naruto memindahkan posisinya membiarkan pintu itu terbuka. Sasuke yang berdiri di tengah pintu tanpa mau melangkahkan kakinya keluar atap menatap ragu Naruto yang memandangnya tajam.

"Mau apa kau, Teme?" Tanya Naruto ketus dan membuang mukanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sasuke innocent, dan memang benar ia tidak tahu untuk apa ia mengejar Naruto. Yang ia tahu hanyalah dia harus selalu berada di sekitar Naruto.

"Pergilah, aku tidak mau melihatmu!" Naruto mengusir Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." Ujar Sasuke lirih, berbalik dan menuruni tangga.

"Ahh, besok jadwalmu makan ya?" Tanya Naruto ketus, "Carilah orang lain. Aku tidak mau berhubungan denganmu lagi." Lanjut Naruto acuh.

Sasuke menahan matanya yang memanas. Perih, ini terlalu perih. Kata-kata Naruto seakan menghujam jantungnya, Sasuke menggenggam dadanya yang ikut merasakan sakit. Ia berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto memandang kepergian Sasuke, setiap kata yang ia lontarkan entah kenapa membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Melihat pundak Sasuke yang bergetar, seakan membiusnya untuk membawa Sasuke jatuh kepelukannya. Dan ia menyesal tidak melakukan hal itu.

Sasuke berlari, tidak peduli dengan makian para murid yang ia tabrak. Dan sebuah tangan besar menangkap Sasuke yang menghadang koridor ramai itu.

"Sasuke." Panggil sebuah suara yang ia kenali. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya memandang wajah malaikat yang tertutup masker itu.

Sasuke malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada senseinya dan menggenggam erat kemeja biru laut yang dipakai oleh senseinya itu.

Itachi yang berada disana mengernyit heran dan menggiring kedua orang itu masuk ke UKS yang kebetulan berada di dekat situ.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Kakashi melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari kemejanya. Ia terpesona ketika melihat wajah merah Sasuke dengan mata yang berair tapi berusaha tidak menangis. Menggemaskan sekali.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini sifat yang tak pernah sama sekali Sasuke tunjukkan kepada siapa pun. Bahkan Itachi juga heran dengan sikap imut Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, sensei. Aku..." Sasuke memotong ucapannya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Dan mendorong pelan hingga membuatnya agak membungkuk.

"Maaf telah merepotkan, sensei." Ujar orang di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut mendapati Naruto yang terengah-engah dan berkeringat tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto menarik Sasuke keluar dari UKS. Kakashi dan Itachi berpandangan heran sekaligus geli.

"Gairah masa muda, hn?" Kata Itachi yang disambut kekehan geli Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke sebuah koridor sepi di bawah tangga. Ia menarik dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Maafkan aku telah bersikap idiot dan menyalahkanmu." Lanjut Naruto lembut berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku hanya bingung dan belum bisa beradaptasi dengan situasi ini, Teme." Naruto memandang manik gelap itu, menembus binar keraguan yang terpancar. Ia menyentuh lembut pipi mulus Sasuke dengan telapak tangan besarnya.

"Tapi, maukah kau membantuku, Sasuke?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangguk dan menunduk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum lega dan membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke dengan gemas. Ya, ini semua bukan salah Sasuke. Seharusnya ia lebih peka atas perasaan ini. Perasaan yang selalu membuatnya terikat dan tergila-gila akan kehadiran Sasuke.

Ah, Naruto merasa rindu akan sentuhan Sasuke. Ia mengangkat dagu Sasuke dan mengecup lembut bibir itu. Tanpa lumatan atau hisapan. Hanya bibir bertemu bibir, singkat tapi membuat Sasuke benar-benar terkejut.

"Naru...Dobe..." Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sikap Naruto yang berubah-ubah membuatnya bingung sendiri.

"Hyuuga...?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian, tidak mungkin kan ia memunyai hubungan dengan Naruto jika Naruto sendiri juga masih berhubungan dengan orang lain.

Naruto berubah sendu, tapi ia tetap menatap Sasuke. "Aku menyukainya sama seperti menyukaimu, tapi aku tahu sekarang aku berbeda. Aku akan menyakitinya jika terus bersamanya karena kekuatan ini ataupun karena lebih memilihmu." Jelas Naruto apa adanya. Ia tidak mau berbohong bahwa ia juga masih menyukai Hinata. Hubungan yang dibangun empat tahun bukan hubungan yang singkat kan?

"Apakah aku pilihan kedua mu?" Tanya Sasuke ragu. Ia mencari kejujuran di manik samudra Naruto.

"Tentu tidak, Teme." Naruto tersenyum yakin dan menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke. "Bukankah aku lebih memilihmu maka kau adalah pilihan pertama ku, hm?"

"Naru..."

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya sore ini. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara agak bergetar.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan kembali memeluk dada bidang itu. Entahlah, rasanya ini aneh. Apakah ia telah merebut Naruto dari Hinata? Ataukah ia hanya dipermainkan? Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang Sasuke tahu pasti, ia juga menyukai Naruto dan ia merasa nyaman Naruto memeluk dan memanjanya seperti ini.

"A...aarghh!" Tiba-tiba Naruto merintih pelan dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit dan panas. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perutnya seperti berputar-putar dan panas sekali?

"Dobe? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke panik, ia memegang pundak Naruto yang terasa amat panas juga. Mata Naruto berubah merah dan taringnya keluar melukai bibir bawahnya.

"Naru?" Sasuke langsung memapah Naruto menuju UKS berharap kakak dan senseinya masih berada disana.

"Aniki! Sensei." Sasuke memanggil Itachi dan Kakashi yang baru keluar dari UKS.

Kakashi langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia membawa Naruto masuk ke UKS. Kondisi ini, ia tahu malaikat hitam telah bertindak. Tingkat pertama segel itu terbuka, sama seperti saat itu.

Koridor telah sepi semua murid telah mengikuti pelajaran dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto dan Sasuke membolos jam pelajaran.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, sensei?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini telah memejamkan matanya. Itachi duduk di kursi dengan tenang dan bersidekap santai.

"Salah satu segelnya terbuka." Kakashi menjawab, ia menutup kembali seragam Naruto yang ia buka di bagian perutnya. "Ketika malaikat hitam membuka segel dengan sebuah ritual, segel itu hanya akan benar-benar terbuka sepenuhnya jika kau dan Naruto melakukan kontak batin." Jelas Kakashi bersandar pada pinggiran kasur.

"Jadi, kau sudah berhubungan dengannya, Otoutou?" Goda Itachi. Sasuke merona hebat dan membuang mukanya acuh.

'Kalau berhubungan begini akan menyakiti Naruto bukankah lebih baik ia menjauh dari Naruto?' Batin Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah kau berpikiran untuk menghilang seperti ayahmu, Sasuke!" Sahut Kakashi seakan-akan memahami isi hati Sasuke dari tatapan yang diberikan Sasuke pada Naruto. "Minato-san sangat terluka dan hampir mati saat ayahmu meninggalkannya seorang diri!" Ujar Kakashi kesal. Ia sangat mengingat kejadian itu. Dimana Fugaku meninggalkan Minato saat segel kelima terbuka. Saat Minato sekarat karena Kyuubi meninggalkan tubuhnya, saat dimana Minato membutuhkan kekuatan lebih untuk dapat bertahan hidup dan Fugaku sama sekali tidak ada disisinya.

"Otoutou, kau adalah sumber kekuatan hidup bagi Naruto. Jadi jangan pernah sekalipun meninggalkannya." Tambah Itachi, kini ia bangkit dari kursi dan menuju pintu keluar. Ah, bel kedua sudah berbunyi saatnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran manusia.

Sasuke duduk, kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Berada di dekat Naruto salah, menjauh dari Naruto semakin salah. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kakashi menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan sebagai support untuk menyemangatinya. Kemudian ia keluar kelas untuk kembali mengajar.

Grakk.

Sasuke menoleh mendapati Neji berdiri diambang pintu. Menatap Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku mencarimu Sasuke." Ujar Neji mendekati Sasuke.

"Neji." Sapa Sasuke. Neji mendapati Naruto terbaring diatas kasur.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Neji heran dan merangkul pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak pelan lalu melepaskan rangkulan Neji. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke tidak nyaman.

Neji salah tingkah dan melipat tangannya di dada, namun ia sedikit terkejut mendapati sekelebat bayangan kelabu di ujung matanya ketika ia menoleh ke jendela. Neji mendekati jendela dan warna merah memenuhi pandangannya kemudian menghilang disertai hembusan angin.

Sasuke yang mengamati Neji ikut mendekati jendela. "Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya hal aneh terjadi padaku." Lirih Neji menatap nanar keluar jendela. Sasuke masih setia mendengar cerita Neji.

"Beberapa bulan ini aku merasa diawasi. Hal-hal buruk selalu menimpaku, seperti saat aku didorong dari tangga atau saat sebuah papan reklame menjatuhiku padahal tidak ada seorang pun saat itu." Lanjut Neji sambil mencengkram kusen jendela.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke pelan seakan-akan takut menyinggung Neji.

"Hm. Setiap kejadian itu aku menemukan sehelai bulu berwarna kelabu." Jawab Neji. "Dan ku anggap itu adalah malaikat pembawa sial bagiku." Lanjutnya lirih.

Neji memandang hampa jauh ke atas langit disana, sementara Sasuke diam di belakang Neji. Naruto yang sudah terbangun pun juga diam terduduk diatas kasur meresapi cerita Neji. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali sahabatnya sejak kecil ini hampir mati berkali-kali jika ia tidak lolos dari keberuntungan.

'Apakah itu malaikat hitam yang diceritakan Sasuke? Kenapa menyerang Neji?' Batin Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menghampirinya. "Kau sudah sadar, bodoh?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto memberikan senyum lima jari khasnya, ia memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk lebih mendekat.

"Apa itu perbuatan malaikat hitam, Teme?" Bisik Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi bulu itu..." Jawab Sasuke ragu. Memang malaikat yang berbuat jahat dan berusaha membunuh manusia sayapnya akan berubah warna menjadi kelabu dan akan sempurna jika dapat melepas Kyuubi lalu menumbalkan Sasuke padanya. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Neji? Neji kan hanya manusia biasa.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Naruto?" Neji menoleh dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto mengangguk dengan datar pula. "Aku juga minta maaf soal Hinata." Sahut Naruto tanpa tersenyum.

"Soal itu, kau bisa bicara langsung padanya." Jawab Neji sambil berjalan keluar ruangan, ia berhenti di ambang pintu dan menoleh. "Ku harap kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Hinata." Lanjut Neji lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafasnya berat, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya lelah.

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan." Kini Naruto berada di rumah sakit Konoha memegang tangan Hinata yang tidak patah dan menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tak apa, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah dan terduduk di kasur pasien VVIP dengan satu tangannya yang terbebat perban.

"Tapi karena aku, kau..." Naruto benar-benar menyesal. Tidak seharusnya ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Hinata. Bahkan Hinata sendiri tidaklah tahu apa pun dan ia hanyalah manusia lemah yang tidak berdaya.

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku...sepertinya aku harus menjauh darimu..." Ujar Naruto lirih menunduk di depan wajah Hinata.

DEG.

"A...apa? I..ini karena Nii-san me..memintamu N...Naruto-k..kun?" Tanya Hinata, matanya kini telah berair ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Nafasnya berat dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia amat mencintai Naruto dan tidak mau berpisah dengannya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Shhh...tenanglah Hinata-chan. Kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku ini monster mengerikan yang dapat melukaimu sewaktu-waktu jika kau terus bersamaku." Jelas Naruto. Ia menghapus air mata Hinata yang telah turun ke pipinya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Hinata-chan." Naruto mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Hinata dan mengelus rambut panjang gadis cantik itu. Berat rasanya melepas gadis sebaik dan sangat perhatian seperti Hinata. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil Hinata dengan pilu. "B...bagiku kau t..tetap Naruto-kun, b..bukan m..monster." Lirih Hinata saat Naruto akan membuka pintu. Jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak. Matanya memanas tetapi ia tidak berbalik namun tetap meneruskan langkahnya. Menutup pintu itu pelan, meninggalkan Hinata yang terisak dalam kesendiriannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru...hiikks. Jangan pergi..."

* * *

Naruto berjalan terhuyung menabrak Sasuke yang duduk di kursi tunggu. Ia terduduk lesu dan menutup wajahnya dengan menyandarkan dahi di pundak Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri mengerti keadaan Naruto ikut terdiam membiarkan Naruto menangis dalam keheningan melepaskan rasa pilu yang mengikis hatinya.

TBC

* * *

Halo...maaf baru diupdate. Kemarin quota-nya habis jadi tidak bisa publish. Dan kali ini episode galau (?)...ahh, ini diperlukan agar Narusasu bisa bersama. Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan di chapter ini.

Nah, terimakasih banyak untuk reviewer yang telah log in : Rannada Youichi, Ivy Bluebell, Lumino Lulison, Augesteca, Black Lily a.k.a Emiko, Naruhine-chan, Choi Ai Lyn, dan Axa Alisson Granger. Bow90°

Dan balasan anonymous :

Aicinta : iya Gaara malaikat hitamnya. Naruto cinta kok sama Hinata tapi juga baru menyadari perasaannya ke Sasuke. Makanya jadi galau sendiri. Wah, terima kasih banyak sudah mereview dan semangatnya^^

Amour-chan : ini sudah dilanjut :) maaf lama. Terima kasih reviewnya^^

Lee Kiamho : keren? Wah, terima kasih XD. Terima kasih juga sudah mereview ^^

Nah, akhir kata sampai ketemu di chapter depan...^^…

Now...Let's Review!


	7. Chapter 7

PROTECTED

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Narusasu (Main)

Warn : BL/Sho-ai, AU, OOC, EYD Galau.

.

.

.

Story is BEGIN

"Hiiks...hiikss...Naruto-kun...hikks"

Lampu kamar rumah sakit itu masih padam sejak matahari terbenam beberapa jam yang lalu seperti hati seorang gadis yang telah padam juga karena dihempaskan begitu saja oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai. Hatinya terkoyak-koyak, hancur sudah mimpi dan harapannya. Ia usap lagi air mata yang terus menerus terurai membasahi pipinya yang semakin memerah. Lelah tak dapat menghapus sepi yang kini ia rasa, dunianya luluh lantak. Ia sendiri ragu dapat bangkit atau tidak. Yang ia tahu, hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit.

Hinata menatap sebuah foto di wallpaper handphone miliknya, sebuah foto dimana ia tersenyum malu-malu bersama seorang pria pirang tampan yang tersenyum lebar. Pria yang menghancurkannya, membuangnya dengan alasan tak masuk akal untuknya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah membayangkan hubungannya akan berakhir seperti ini, bukankah ia sudah menjadi gadis yang baik? Menjadi gadis yang setia hanya pada pasangannya seorang. Bukankah Naruto sendiri selalu memujinya karena ia seratus persen adalah kriteria idaman sang penerus Uzumaki itu? Lalu apa yang salah?! Hanya karena hal omong kosong seperti ini Naruto memutuskannya? Kalau boleh Hinata ingin berteriak di depan Naruto dan mengatakan bahwa ia merasa tak keberatan jika harus patah tulang berkali-kali maupun mati karena Naruto. Asalkan Naruto mau tetap bersamanya!

Wuuush!- Tiba-tiba jendela terbuka menyambar vas kayu di atas meja hingga terjatuh dan menumpahkan air beserta seuntai bunga lily yang menjadi hiasannya membuyarkan segala lamunan sedih Hinata. Hinata menoleh terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berwajah manis dengan rambut semerah darah terbang melayang menatapnya tajam melalui manik hijau yang di kelilingi riasan aneh pada matanya.

"Siapa kau?!" Jerit Hinata panik dan mengambil bantal sebagai tamengnya dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka.

"Aku Gaara, seorang malaikat." Jawab pemuda itu dingin, ia mengibaskan sayapnya yang indah dan lebar kemudian menangkupkannya lalu menjejakkan kakinya yang tak beralas di lantai kamar gelap itu.

"Malaikat? Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut, tangannya mencari-cari tombol untuk memanggil perawat yang tak kunjung ia temukan. Hinata semakin gemetar ketakutan, kakinya seakan terpaku. Beranjak dari kasur pun ia merasa berat.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu." Ujar Gaara tersenyum sinis dengan wajah datar.

"Menolong?" Seakan terbius Hinata memerhatikan sang malaikat yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Wajah malaikat itu semakin menggelap karena cahaya bulan yang semakin meredup.

"Ya, aku tahu kau telah dibuang oleh Naruto." Ujar Gaara aneh. Hinata menatap telapak Gaara yang semakin mendekat ke dahinya menutupi semua pandangan Hinata. "Membalaskan dendammu."

Ctek.

"Hime. Sedang apa kau gelap-gelapan seperti ini?" Tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menyalakan starter lampu di sebelah pintu.

Neji melangkah mendekat dan geleng-geleng kepala tidak mendapat jawaban dari adiknya. Hinata hanya menunduk dalam diam, wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup rambutnya yang terurai ke depan. Neji beranjak menutup jendela yang terbuka dan menguncinya, kemudian mengambil vas yang terjatuh dan menaruhnya asal di atas meja.

"Naruto sudah mengatakannya padaku tentang pembatalan pertunangan itu." Kata Neji lirih berharap tidak menyinggung perasaan adiknya.

"Hime-chan-" Panggil Neji khawatir, ia mengangkat tangannya hendak mengelus surai biru gelap sang adik. Namun tangannya tergantung sebelum ia sempat menyentuh rambut Hinata karena tangan kecil adiknya menangkap pergelangan tangan Neji menggunakan tangannya yang terbalut perban.

"Hime? Kau sembuh?" Tanya Neji takjub.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Neji penuh kebencian. Tapi itu hanya sepersekian detik sebelum mata lavender itu menyipit lembut dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku tak apa, Neji. Bisakah kita pulang?" Ujar Hinata kalem.

Neji yang terkejut dan senang sekaligus, tidak menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada adiknya dan langsung bergegas keluar memanggil perawat sebelum mengangguk pada adiknya.

Lavender lembut Hinata memicing tajam dan ia menyeringai sinis, "Aku pinjam dulu ragamu, Hyuuga."

* * *

"Sudah ku bilangkan, Dobe? Hari ini pelajaran pertama olah raga! Kau tidak mau memberiku makan tadi!" Gerutu Sasuke berjalan tersaruk-saruk di sebelah Naruto.

"Biar saja! Toh, aku kan habis patah hati. Seharusnya kau mengerti, dong!" Balas Naruto tetap berjalan cuek.

"Cih. Awas saja kau!" Geram Sasuke dan duduk di kursinya masih satu meja dengan Rock Lee.

"Kok kau masih disini? Ayo duduk bersamaku!" Ajak Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke acuh menyentak pelan tangan Naruto.

"Huh, kau ngambek ya? Atau lagi PMS-" DUUAAGH!- Sasuke memukul dagu Naruto dan kembali duduk manis.

"Jangan bicara hal bodoh, usuratonkichi!" Ketus Sasuke.

Naruto mengusap dagunya yang memerah dan beranjak menuju Rock Lee sedang asik mengukur otot bisepnya yang sebesar telur itu. "Pindah baik-baik atau ku paksa?" Ancam Naruto pura-pura pada Rock Lee.

Rock Lee kaget dan langsung mengangkat tasnya, berlari tertatih menuju kursi lama Naruto di pojok belakang sendirian.

Naruto sendiri langsung duduk dan tersenyum menang ke arah Sasuke tangannya sengaja ia sampirkan di belakang pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas dan merobek kertas lalu menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Setelah beberapa menit bel berbunyi dan para murid bergegas mengganti pakaiannya.

"Neji." Sapa Sasuke mendekati Neji yang telah melepas kancing kemejanya memerlihatkan otot-otot yang terbentuk disana. Sasuke sedikit merona dan memalingkan wajahnya datar.

Neji yang melihat perubahan rona Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti dan bergerak mendekat, wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Sasuke. "Ada apa?" Bisiknya lirih tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke otomatis bergerak mundur dan menabrak dada bidang Naruto. Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto langsung memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya merangkul leher Sasuke dari belakang.

"Ada masalah apa, Neji?" Tanya Naruto yang menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Wajah Neji kembali datar dan melanjutkan mengganti pakaiannya. Sasuke bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan Naruto. "Ne-ji, ini surat izin aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran olah raga" ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang ia tulis tadi.

"Apa kau sakit? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu." Tawar Neji agak jengah melihat Naruto yang begitu intim dengan Sasuke

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja-" Tolak Sasuke halus. Naruto tertawa mengejek di belakang punggung Sasuke dan berbisik, "Kau sakit? Atau takut akan mataha-AAUCCH!" Sasuke menyikut keras perut Naruto.

"Aku mengerti." Kata Neji melewati Sasuke kemudian bersama Naruto mereka keluar kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran olah raga.

"Ne, Sasuke jangan nakal ya?" Goda Naruto yang disambut lemparan buku oleh Sasuke sebelum Naruto menutup pintunya.

"Kau ada hubungan dengannya?" Tanya Neji to the point sambil mengikat tali sepatunya saat Guy-sensei sedang menjelaskan tentang semangat masa muda ketika mereka baru saja memasuki lapangann

"Dengan Sasuke maksudmu?" Balas Naruto yang pura-pura memerhatikan Guy-sensei, kali ini guru ajaib itu bersama Rock Lee entah sedang memeragakan gaya olah raga atletik yang mana, yang pasti mereka seolah-olah melakukan gerakan suatu ancang-ancang yang abstrak.

"Menurutmu? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melepas Hime hanya demi dia." Ujar Neji kesal membuang mukanya dari Naruto. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan saja untuk menutupi ketertarikannya pada Sasuke, tidak mungkinkan dia berkata jujur? Neji mendapati Sasuke yang duduk sambil membaca bukunya di pinggir kaca jendela sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangannya.

"Sejujurnya ini rumit, Neji-" Jawab Naruto ikut memandangi Sasuke yang terlihat begitu indah dari bawah sini. Kulit putihnya yang memesona dan jangan lupakan rambut raven yang tertiup angin lembut itu semakin menajamkan oniksnya yang berkilat indah. "-Bukankah ia terlihat indah? Sebenarnya iblis tidak cocok untuknya." Gumam Naruto.

"Iblis? Apa maksudmu?" Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan cepat dan terlihat sangat tertarik.

"Hah? Apa? Aku mengatakan apa?!" Naruto tersentak dan membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. 'SIAL! Aku keceplosan!'

"Hei, itu bukannya Hinata Hyuuga? Sedang apa dia disana?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan Naruto dan Neji. Mereka dengan cepat memalingkan wajah menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh temannya itu.

"Iya, benar! Itu Hinata, Neji." Ujar Naruto skeptis, ia memicingkan matanya mendapati mantan tunangannya berdiri seorang diri di seberang lapangan dan Naruto terkejut begitu pohon yang berada di belakang Hinata akan jatuh menimpanya.

"HIME/HINATA!" Teriak Neji dan Naruto bersamaan yang refleks langsung berlari dan menyelamatkan Hinata.

Sasuke yang mendengar keributan di bawah segera menoleh dari kelas dan ikut bergegas menuju tempat kejadian. 'Gadis itu lagi!' Batin Sasuke kesal.

Tepat ketika pohon itu akan menghantam Hinata, Neji mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga jatuh tersungkur dan anehnya pohon itu tidak terjatuh menimpa Neji yang kini berada tepat di bawah pohon.

"CEPAT MENYINGKIR, NEJI!" Geram Naruto yang ternyata menahan pohon itu di pundaknya dengan kedua tangannya.

Neji terbelalak lalu merangkak keluar dari area, -BRUKK- Naruto menjatuhkan batang pohon yang amat besar itu di sebelahnya. Neji dan murid yang lain membeku melihat tenaga kuda Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke yang baru datang terengah-engah menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke pelan yang mengagetkan Hinata.

"Tak apa." Jawab Hinata datar dan berbalik.

"Hime, kau baik-baik saja?" Neji tersadar dari kekagetannya dan langsung menanyai adiknya.

"Aku tak apa, Neji." Jawab Hinata lembut dengan penuh senyuman. Untuk sepersekian detik Naruto yang melihat senyuman Hinata terpaku.

"Kau jatuh cinta lagi padanya, Dobe?" Bisik Sasuke dingin di telinga Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Uchiha muda ini. "Tidak. Aku hanya heran. Bukannya kemarin tangan Hinata patah?" Bisik Naruto yang hanya di dengar Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menoleh dan mengamati Hinata yang sedang berbincang dengan Guy-sensei juga Neji. Ini aneh, kenapa Hinata bisa pulih secepat itu. Dan lagi, tatapan mata itu ganjil meski ia tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke mengubah oniksnya menjadi tiga magatama. Sasuke menajamkan matanya dan tersentak begitu mendapati sosok Hinata yang digerakkan oleh pemuda bersurai merah dengan sayap kelabu besar di belakangnya. Sasuke menarik Naruto mundur dan beranjak dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

"Itu! Malaikat Hitam!" Ujar Sasuke mulai kehabisan tenaga di bawah terik matahari.

"Apa kata mu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti perkataan Sasuke.

"Dia malaikat hitam bodoh!" Gertak Sasuke kesal sambil menunjuk Hinata yang tengah menyeringai aneh padanya.

"Maksudmu Hinata? Itu tidak mungkin, Teme!" Jawab Naruto menaikkan intonasinya. Tidak mungkinkan mantan tunangannya berubah menjadi malaikat hitam dalam semalam? Lagipula Hinata itu terlalu baik untuk menyakiti orang lain.

"Bukan, maksudku Hinata dirasuki malaikat itu!" Jelas Sasuke ketus. Bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang ketika Hinata berjalan mendekati mereka.

Naruto melirik ke belakang patah-patah, bukankah kalau ada malaikat hitam di sekitarnya akan lebih memudahkan malaikat itu untuk membuka segelnya? Ini bisa gawat. Hinata semakin mendekat dan akan menepuk pundak Naruto.

-DUAAAK-Naruto langsung berbalik dan membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Hinata. Sasuke kaget melihat tindakan autis Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto menariknya lari menjauh.

Neji bengong, Hinata hanya mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang memerah. "Anak itu kenapa sih? Awas saja kau Naruto!" Geram Neji meninju telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Huhuhu...memang tidak salah kau yang menyimpan Kyuubi, Namikaze." Gumam Hinata terkekeh seram dengan glare mematikan. Neji merinding melirik Hinata dan mundur teratur.

"Hinata kenapa?" Bisik Sakura yang baru mendekati Neji sementara murid lain melanjutkan aktifitas belajar mereka. Neji menggeleng lemah, apa mungkin ditolak seseorang itu memiliki dampak yang begitu besar? Kenapa Hinata jadi aneh begini sih? Kemana adiknya yang imut, manis, dan pemalu itu?

* * *

"Aniki!" Panggil Sasuke di ambang pintu kelas seniornya. Itachi yang sedang melamun menatap kosong jendela menoleh ambigu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya guru berparas cantik yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran, sebelah alisnya berkedut kesal.

"Gomenasai Kurenai-sensei," Sasuke langsung membungkuk salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah. "S..saya ingin berbicara dengan Itachi-nii." Lanjutnya malu-malu dengan rona menghias di pipi putihnya.

'I...IMUUUTNYAAAAA' jerit inner para senior sambil menutup hidung mereka menghalau cairan merah kental yang sudah siap menyembur.

"Y...ya...silakan Itachi-kun.." Ujar Kurenai-sensei yang juga merona hebat menyuruh Itachi untuk menemui sang adik.

Itachi memutar bosan kedua bola matanya, ia beranjak malas dari kursinya dan melangkah mengikuti Sasuke yang menunggu di luar.

"Aku tahu Itachi-kun itu memang sangat tampan seperti pangeran berkuda putih, tapi adiknya..."

"Oh..my Gosh! Cantik sekali!"

"Aku rela jadi homo permanen kalau uke ku dia!"

"Enak saja! Aku yang akan jadi seme-nya, tahu!"

"Tidak-tidak. Sudah jelas tadi Sasu-chan menatap hanya kepada ku."

"DIIIAAAAAM!" Bentak Kurenai-sensei yang jengah karena mendadak kelas ribut. "Kita lanjutkan pelajaran." Lanjutnya tegas setelah mendapat perhatian dari para muridnya.

Itachi mendapati seorang pria tinggi kekar dengan rambut pirang berantakan sedang bersandar di sisi kelasnya. Pria itu terlihat amat macho dengan rahang keras, mata biru tajam yang berkilat indah, serta tiga garis di pipi yang menambah kesan sangar pada diri pria itu.

"Aniki, dia Naruto Sang Penjaga." Sasuke angkat bicara setelah kakaknya sama sekali tidak berkedip memandang Naruto. "Dobe, dia kakakku-Itachi." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Hm...aku tahu kok, kemarin kita bertemu di UKS kan." Jawab Itachi santai mengingat pemuda kemarin yang dipapah oleh Sasuke. "Lalu ada apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Itachi to the point.

"Ini soal malaikat hitam-" Ujar Sasuke.

"Malaikat itu merasuki Hinata-chan!" Geram Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Jadi, malaikat itu sudah menemukan kalian. Kalau begitu tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia membuka seluruh segelmu." Jawab Itachi santai dengan senyum senang.

"Apa maksudmu?! Bukankah Sasuke berada dalam bahaya?!" Seru Naruto semakin kesal, matanya mulai memicing merah darah dan gigi taringnya mulai memanjang.

"Naruto! Tenang!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menghadang Naruto saat bersiap untuk memukul Itachi.

Itachi membelalak kaget melihat perubahan Naruto, 'Ini bukan Sang Penjaga yang seperti dulu! Dia berbeda!' Batin Itachi tertegun dan merubah matanya menjadi merah namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, mata Itachi lebih rumit bukan hanya sekedar tiga koma.

"Kau?!-" Itachi tersentak kaget. Naruto dalam mata Itachi terlihat seperti Naruto yang biasa hanya saja Naruto yang ini terlihat bersih-sangat bersih dengan kulit tannya yang bercahaya menyilaukan. Rambut Naruto pun memanjang seleher namun tetap dengan ciri khasnya yang berantakan.

"Ada apa Aniki?" Sasuke melemparkan pandangan ke kakaknya yang keheranan menatap Naruto. Itachi menggeleng pelan sedangkan Naruto sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Kau harus bisa menahan emosi mu, bodoh!" Seru Sasuke menjitak pelan kepala Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum apatis sambil mengusap kepalanya. Ia merangkul pelan Uchiha bungsu itu hingga merapat ke pundaknya. "Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, Itachi?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Ini aneh. Kau memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dari ayahmu." Ujar Itachi menormalkan matanya. "Sepulang sekolah nanti bawa dia ke rumah, Sasuke. Kakashi harus memeriksanya lagi." Lanjut Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

* * *

Bel akhir pelajaran telah berdentang keras menandai kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini telah usai. Para murid dengan riuh bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya dan berlarian begitu saja setelah kelas dibubarkan. Lain dengan Hinata yang dengan santainya masih duduk di kelas mengacuhkan teman-temannya yang menyapa.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto malas bersandar di ambang pintu. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Lanjutnya datar.

Hinata tersenyum sinis lalu mengikuti Naruto yang telah menduluinya. Neji yang baru datang untuk menjemput Hinata terpaku sebentar kemudian merapatkan badannya di dinding koridor. Lalu setelah mereka menghilang di tangga menuju ke atap, Neji menyusul mereka.

"Keluar dari tubuh Hinata." Ujar Naruto dingin.

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya." Desis Hinata dengan kekehan yang aneh.

"Huh. Untuk apa kau merasuki tubuh Hinata?" Tanya Naruto ketus sambil menatap Hinata yang kini menyibakkan rambut panjangnya angkuh. Mungkin kalau yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Hinata yang asli ia akan menunduk dalam dengan wajah semerah tomat dan tubuh yang gemetaran. Tapi ini tidak, Hinata yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya mendongakkan wajahnya sombong dengan seringai dan tatapan tajam mengerikan.

"Tentu saja untuk membunuh Hyuuga." Ujar Hinata santai dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. Neji dibalik pintu membeku dengan wajah pucat pasi, apa coba maksud pembicaraan adiknya? Membunuh Hyuuga? Siapa?

"Kau! Kenapa kau mau membunuh Hinata!?" Tanya Naruto kesal, ia mengepalkan tinjunya yang kini diselimuti energi merah.

"Bukan gadis lemah ini, bodoh. Tapi Neji." Desisnya geram sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Untuk apa coba dia merasuki tubuh orang yang akan ia bunuh?

"Tapi...kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lagj meminta penjelasan tanpa mengurangi waspadanya.

"Karena dia!" Tiba-tiba Hinata menggertakkan giginya penuh emosi, mengepalkan tinju di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Karena dia semasa hidupku sengsara! Dibully, dikucilkan seperti sampah yang diinjak-injak!" Geramnya lagi.

Naruto menatap nanar lawan bicaranya dan hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan sang malaikat hitam.

"Hanya karena aku mencintainya, dia meludahiku dan membuat semua orang membenciku! Dan aku menyesal telah dilahirkan kembali sebagai malaikat yang tak dapat berbuat dosa setelah aku bunuh diri." Muncul seringai di wajah Hinata.

"Kau tahu?" Ia melirik Naruto sebentar. "Malaikat yang suci itu tidak bisa membunuh manusia! Maka dari itu aku terus mencelakainya hingga sayapku menggelap. Dan agar aku bisa membunuh Neji. Aku harus menyempurnakan perubahanku." Seringainya tambah lebar dan membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

"Jadi kau membalas dendam padaku?" Neji memasuki atap dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan yang tajam.

Hinata hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Makanya, ku bilang keluar dari tubuh Hinata! Jangan bersembunyi di tubuh seorang gadis!" Seru Naruto yang kini bersebelahan dengan Neji.

"Yah, memang aku mau keluar. Lagipula gadis ini tidak berguna." Seketika itu juga tubuh Hinata jatuh tersungkur dengan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai merah yang terbang menggunakan sayap besar kelabu di atasnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai seram dengan tangan terlipat angkuh.

"Gaa-ra?" Neji membelalakkan matanya melihat pemuda itu.

"Huh, ternyata kau masih mengingatku, Neji." Sarkas Gaara tersenyum mengejek.

* * *

Flashback ON

"Aku menyukaimu, Neji." Ucap Gaara dengan wajah datar namun terselip kegugupan di setiap katanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bukan homo!" Jawab Neji ketus membelalakkan matanya. Ini jam istirahat dimana semua murid telah bergegas mengisi perutnya di kantin, namun pemuda gothic ini mengajaknya ke koridor sepi hanya untuk menyatakan cinta? Demi Kami-sama! Dia ini masih normal dan sedang menyukai seorang gadis!

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak bisa menerimamu!"

"Tapi, Neji..."

"Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan manusia aneh sepertimu! Dasar homo menjijikkan! Sana pergi!" Gertak Neji yang membuat beberapa murid menoleh ke asal suara.

Neji mengibaskan tangannya dan berbalik menjauhi Gaara yang di tertawakan beberapa murid yang mencuri dengar.

"Hih, homo menjijikkan! Mati saja sana!"

"Berani-beraninya dia nembak Neji-sama!"

"Dasar parasit hina!"

Gaara menulikan telinganya dan dengan wajah stoic memasuki kantin. Seketika itu pula kantin hening. Gaara mengambil nampan dan mangkuk lalu berdiri di konter makanan menunggu penjaga kantin meletakkan seporsi makanan.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu makanan yang tak kunjung diberikan, Gaara mendongak dan membuka mulutnya hendak memintanya namun terhenti ketika penjaga kantin berucap, "Tidak ada makanan untuk orang hina menjijikkan seperti mu. Sana pergi! Jangan pernah datang kesini lagi!"

Gaara menunduk menahan matanya yang memanas, dadanya perih. Baru saja dia menyatakan perasaannya, namun kenapa berita cepat sekali menyebar? Gaara menoleh ke arah Neji yang menatapnya datar lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis bersurai pink di sebelahnya.

Gaara hendak keluar ruangan sebelum seorang murid menjegal kakinya hingga jatuh ke lantai dan menumpahkan sup panas tepat ke wajahnya.

"Aa...aah!" Jerit Gaara tertahan.

"Upps, maaf aku tak sengaja." Ujar siswa itu menahan tawanya.

Gaara menahan perih di kulit wajahnya lalu bangun, baru saja Gaara bangkit sebuah nampan lengkap dengan makanannya terlempar ke arahnya disusul makanan yang secara serentak dilempar hingga mengotori seluruh tubuhnya.

"Orang menjijikkan seperti mu tidak pantas berpakaian bersih dan rapi. Itu lebih cocok untukmu, parasit!" Seru seorang siswa yang disambut tawa murid-murid yang lain.

Gaara bergetar, dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan. Sementara Neji tetap menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Flashback off

* * *

"Semenjak hari itu aku dibully setiap hari sampai aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri." Gaara mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dengan gaya yang angkuh setelah mengakhiri ceritanya.

Neji yang sedang memapah Hinata terpaku mendengar cerita sang malaikat hitam.

"Neji? Jadi ini semua.." Naruto memandang Neji tak percaya. Seandainya Neji tak berbuat ceroboh seperti itu, seandainya semua dapat dibicarakan baik-baik pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

"Waktu itu aku tak tahu dia akan berubah seperti ini!" Geram Neji tak mau disalahkan.

Gaara membuat pusaran pasir kecil di telapak tangannya, kemudian menembakkan pusaran yang menjadi berbentuk bur dengan ujung tajam ke arah Neji.

"Kau harus mati, NEJI!" Teriak Gaara penuh emosi.

Neji terbelalak dan otomatis mengangkat tangannya ke atas kepala berharap dapat menangkis serangan sang malaikat hitam. Mana mungkin kan Neji yang hanya seorang manusia dapat mengalahkan kekuatan gaib begitu?

Pusaran itu terus meliuk menerjang Neji dengan cepat, hingga Neji memejamkan matanya. Namun pusaran itu tidak juga mengenainya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto yang mendekat ke arah Neji terkejut mendapati Sasuke di depan Neji dengan energi listrik berwarna biru yang keluar dari tangannya menabrak pusaran pasir itu.

DUUAAAR- Bunyi ledakan hebat terdengar beserta kilatan yang amat menyilaukan menjadi pengisi waktu sementara pertemuan dua energi. Gaara terlempar hingga menatap dinding gedung di belakangnya, sedangkan Sasuke jatuh dengan satu kaki yang menopang badannya. Ia terengah-engah, badannya lemas sekali. Ayolah, daritadi pagi dia kan belum makan. Salahkan partner idiotnya itu yang mencari gara-gara tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Ohhok." Cairan merah keluar dari mulut Sasuke bersamaan dengan Gaara ketika menyeka pelipisnya yang juga mengalirkan darah.

"Huh, kau hebat juga Uchiha." Gumam Gaara menyeringai senang. Pasir-pasir itu terbang menyelimuti Gaara hingga menempel di kulitnya membuat perisai tebal yang menyatu dengan tubuh Gaara.

"Kenapa kau kesini, Teme? Kau ingat perjanjiannya kan?" Gertak Naruto kesal mengangkat badan ramping Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam menatap tajam Gaara yang kini memakai tameng pasir di sekeliling badannya. Sasuke meludah darah dan mendecih kesal. Kekuatannya semakin menipis seiring tubuhnya yang terus melemah.

"Teme! Jangan berada di dekatku jika malaikat hitam datang!" Naruto mencoba mengambil perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke memunculkan sayapnya dan merubah matanya. Ia mengepakkan sayap hitam kelamnya hingga pegangan Naruto terlepas. Mengacuhkan Naruto yang kini benar-benar kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa bersembunyi saat kau berada dalam bahaya, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Gaara. Kilat-kilat biru muncul di sekitar tubuh Sasuke.

Neji memandang takjub kondisi Sasuke sekarang, dengan sayap yang mengepak indah disertai kilauan cahaya biru yang muncul dari petir-petir itu.

'Cantik' Gumam Neji yang sayangnya didengar oleh Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai mengejek kemudian merentangkan tangannya hingga Sasuke berada di wilayah jangkauannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya ketika Sasuke terbang menjauh dari pasir yang hendak meremasnya.

"Sasuke!" Geram Naruto kesal. Taringnya sudah keluar diiringi energi merah yang menebal di sekitar Naruto membentuk ekor yang bermunculan. Enam ekor sudah energi itu terbentuk, Neji mengangkat Hinata keluar area bertarung itu. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa memiliki sayap, bahkan Naruto pun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengerikan dari dalam tubuhnya. Sebenarnya mereka ini makhluk apa?

CTARRR. Dengan gerakan berputar yang diikuti petir-petir biru, Sasuke melemparkan bola cahaya dengan kilat ke arah dada Gaara dengan cepat. Gaara tidak sempat menghindar sampai bola petir itu menyambar dadanya.

Gaara tidak terpelanting. Dia diam di tempat dengan tubuh yang retak-retak. "Hihihi..." Gaara terkikik aneh.

"Huahahaha..." Tawa Gaara kian menjadi. Sasuke mendecak kesal. Tidak ia pungkiri malaikat ini sangat kuat.

Gaara terbang mendekat dengan cepat diikuti pasir-pasirnya, memukul telak wajah Sasuke yang terlambat menangkisnya.

Sasuke meringis dan langsung membalas malaikat hitam itu. Tendang. Pukul. Tangkis. Tendang lagi. Mereka terus bergulat di udara meliuk-liuk dengan pasir dan kilat yang saling hantam.

Cukup sudah! Naruto hilang kesabaran! Dengan gesit ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju dinding gedung atap, sangat cepat. Hingga hanya terlihat seperti bayangan merah yang melesat cepat menapaki dinding kemudian melompat tinggi menendang kuat Gaara ketika ia lengah. Kesempatan yang bagus! Menambah kekuatannya ia lempar Gaara sambil bersalto ke lantai atap.

BRRAAAAKKK!

Lantai atap retak dengan lubang tempat Gaara terlempar. Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di lantai, sedangkan Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan tadi. Ia masih terbang mengepakkan sayapnya mengamati Naruto yang menunduk sunyi serta lubang di atap.

Pasir-pasir yang tadi berjatuhan kini terbang tak menentu semakin berdesir hebat dengan suara yang bergemuruh. Naruto memicingkan matanya saat mendapati sebuah tangan yang retak keluar dari lubang itu.

Gaara keluar perlahan, menyeringai seram dengan kulit yang retak total. Darah merembes keluar dari sela-sela retakan itu.

"Kau kuat, Namikaze!" Ujarnya dengan suara serak yang mengintimidasi. Gaara tetap berdiri kokoh dengan angkuh, tak ia pedulikan luka-lukanya.

"HEEEYYYAAAAA" Naruto berlari dengan kepalan tinju ke arah Gaara, tepat ketika kepalan tangannya sampai di ujung pipi yang retak itu. Suara dentuman keras beserta semua pasir yang menutupi langit menerjang ke arahnya.

DUUUMMMM-

"NARUTOOOO!"' Sasuke mengepakkan sayapnya cepat, melesat menggapai Naruto sebelum semuanya menjadi coklat tertutup kabut pasir.

Badai pasir itu kian lama kian menepis, hingga cahaya bulan kini telah mengintip diantara kabut itu.

"Uhuk..uhuk..." Naruto terbatuk-batuk seakan-akan pasir-pasir itu tertelan dan mengotori saluran pernafasannya. Ia rasakan hembusan angin di telinganya dan ketika ia mendongak tersadar matanya terbelalak lebar. Sasuke menamenginya dengan tubuhnya sendiri! Sayap hitam Sasuke yang telah berlubang dan terkoyak dimana-mana melingkar di sisi tubuhnya.

"Sa...Sasuke?" Keringat mengalir di pelipis Naruto ketika darah secara perlahan menerobos mulut Sasuke yang terkatup rapat. Mata Sasuke menyipit sebelah dengan wajah yang babak belur ditambah luka besar di punggungnya yang terkoyak memerlihatkan kulit bagian dalam beserta daging yang basah karena darah.

"Ck. Kau tidak akan berguna jika mati! Sampai disini saja." Decak Gaara kesal dan menghilang begitu saja dengan pusaran pasir. Niat sebenarnya meminjam tubuh Hinata tidak lain hanya untuk mengukur kekuatan Sang Pelindung dan Pemilik Tanda Hitam, bukannya berbuat sejauh ini! Ahh, dia telah berbuat terlalu jauh rupanya.

Sasuke ambruk diatas tubuh Naruto yang masih tak bergeming. Ia shock. Seharusnya bukan Sasuke yang terluka seperti ini. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan tangan bergetar, ia terhenyak begitu merasakan cairan licin beserta benda lembek yang terasa di tangannya. Ia angkat telapak tangannya untuk melihat cairan basah itu. Merah pekat. Darah?

"SASUKEEE!" Jerit Naruto histeris, air matanya tumpah. Seharusnya ia yang melindungi Sasuke! Siaaal!

Neji berlari tertatih mendekati Naruto yang terlihat shock dan menangis kesal tentunya dengan cara yang laki-laki sekali. Ia juga tersentak dan merinding begitu melihat luka Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu rumah Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto dingin teringat akan perintah Itachi tadi pagi. Ia usap air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya, ia peluk erat Sasuke dan membopongnya.

Neji mengangguk, kemudian ia mengangkat Hinata yang masih belum tersadar, kondisinya juga sama mengenaskan. Tangan yang terlihat bengkok karena patah itu menjuntai begitu saja, wajahnya pucat pasi dengan nafas yang kian melemah.

Begitu sampai di mobil ford milik Naruto, Sasuke-Ia letakkan dengan lembut di jok belakang bersama Hinata dan Neji yang terus menjaga adiknya dengan posesif. Naruto menyalakan mesin mobil dan menyetir dengan brutal sesuai arah yang ditunjuk Neji.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto berusaha konsentrasi pada jalanan di depan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana tempat wali kelasnya itu tinggal. Sebenarnya Neji sendiri bingung untuk apa mereka malah kesini dan bukannya ke rumah sakit. Apa tidak salah? Tapi Neji sendiri juga sedang panik, ya percaya sajalah.

"Tachi! Hoi, CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriak Naruto tak sabar.

Pintu terbuka, Itachi memandang malas Naruto yang terlihat amat kotor.

"Kau baru datang?" Ujar Itachi asal.

"Sasuke...terluka!" Seru Naruto sambil berlari membuka pintu belakang mobilnya.

Mata Itachi melebar melihat keadaan Sasuke yang mengenaskan digendongan Naruto. Kalap, Itachi menyongsong adiknya dan dengan kasar merebut Sasuke lalu bergegas ke dalam rumah. Neji yang baru keluar menggendong Hinata mengikuti Itachi dan Naruto.

"SENPAAIII! TOLONG SASUKE, CEPAT!" Teriak Itachi panik. Adiknya, adik semata wayang yang amat sayangi terluka sebegitu parahnya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!

Itachi meletakkan tubuh sekarat Sasuke di sofa ruang tamu, lalu duduk menjajari adiknya dan mengusap rambut basah Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya. Kakashi terburu-buru keluar bersama para iblis yang menginap di rumahnya.

"Sasuke-chan!" Seru Suigetsu juga panik mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Siapa yang berbuat seperti ini!?" Gertak Suigetsu murka sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Sai yang masih belum sembuh benar menarik Suigetsu agar ia tidak melampiaskan kekesalannya saat ini.

Kakashi berusaha tenang dan melonggarkan kerahnya yang mendadak terasa sempit. Ia mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat semakin pucat. Kakashi tanpa membuang waktu langsung mendaratkan bibirnya dan menyalurkan jiwanya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hendak mengamuk tetapi langsung ditahan oleh gadis berambut merah disebelahnya.

"Tenanglah dan lihat saja!"

Lebam di wajah Sasuke menghilang sementara luka di punggung mengering tapi belum menutup sempurna. Kakashi menyudahi kecupannya, ia mendudukkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih belum sadar. Cahaya perak keluar dari tangan wali kelasnya itu, menyentuh lembut kulit Sasuke. Luka yang menganga itu menutup perlahan. Kakashi mengecek lagi denyut jantung Sasuke, ia membuka kelopak mata Sasuke, mengukur suhu tubuh Sasuke. Semua normal. Tapi kenapa Sasuke belum sadar juga?

Para iblis serta Naruto dan Neji-yang menemani Hinata selagi Karin mengobatinya- membeku tak bergeming sedikitpun. Udara semakin terasa berat, sudah hampir 30 menit Sasuke pingsan. Apakah ini pertanda buruk?

"Kenapa Sasuke belum sadar, Senpai?" Tanya Itachi mewakili isi hati yang lain. Naruto mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak. 'Jangan Sasuke. Jangan dia...'

Kakashi diam sebentar, ia masih memandangi Sasuke yang tergolek lemah dan pucat. Kakashi menggeleng pelan, "Aku...tidak tahu."

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Mengecewakankah? Dilanjut gak nih?

Gimana coba tuh nasib Sasuke, sudah diobati kok belum sadar juga yaa? Akhirnya jelas juga kan kenapa Gaara mau membunuh Neji...fufufu

Aa, langsung saja ya...

Terima kasih banyak kepada reviewer yang telah log in : Choi Ai Lyn, Naruhine-chan, Axa Alisson Ganger, Black Lily a.k.a Emiko, dan Augesteca. Terima kasih banyakkk. Bow90°.

Balasan untuk Anonymous - :

Guest : Ini sudah dilanjut ^^. Terima kasih sudah review. Bow.

Aicinta : Hehe...NejiGaa sepertinya tidak ada...belum kepikiran scene NejiGaa soalnya,^^, Terima kasih review dan semangatnya Ai-chan. Bow.

Amour-chan : Ahh...keren? Terima kasiihhh...*terbang melayang. Semoga yang ini tidak mengecewakan. Bow.

Akhir kata, Let's REVIEW-!


	8. Chapter 8

NOT AN USUAL HUMAN

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Narusasu

Warn : AU, OOC, BL/Sho-ai, Alur balapan

.

.

.

Story is BEGIN

Malam kian larut, bintang-bintang seakan ikut tidur di bawah redupnya sinar bulan. Bahkan kerlingan yang biasa berbinar cerah dan terang itu kini ikut meredup, seakan-akan tanpa nyawa ia memandang kosong sosok seorang pria yang masih memejamkan matanya erat. Rambut pirangnya terayun lembut seiring irama sang angin yang berhembus dari sela-sela jendela. Ia tidaklah duduk, hanya berdiri mematung sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Perlahan ia ambil tangan pucat yang terkulai lemah di sisi sang raven, ia tuntun tangan itu untuk membelai pipi dengan tiga goresan miliknya, ia kecup punggung tangan itu penuh rindu.

Jelas sudah, ini memang kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia tak menunda-nunda waktu makan iblis yang menarik perhatiannya ini. Iblis yang ternyata memiliki sejuta arti untuk hidupnya. Disaat kedua orang yang ia pikir, ia sukai secara bersamaan terbaring lemah, keduanya tanpa sadar sedang diambang kematian. Sekarang, semua jelas siapa yang lebih berarti dalam hidupnya. Siapa yang telah merebut cintanya, logikanya, hidupnya, nafasnya, seluruh hidupnya...

"Sasuke..." Naruto mengelus pipi halus iblis yang terbaring lemah di depannya, tanpa sadar air mengalir pelan dari manik biru yang kini memburam.

Tes.

"Maafkan aku..."

* * *

"Mikoto-san, beristirahatlah. Biar aku yang menggantikan menjaga Sasuke." Ujar Suigetsu sambil menepuk pelan pundak majikannya yang terlihat amat lelah menunggui anak bungsunya.

"Tidak apa. Aku masih bisa menjaganya." Tolak wanita yang masih tampak muda itu lirih. Sedikit bergetar ia tutupi matanya yang membengkak dengan rambut panjang miliknya.

"Mikoto-san. Ayo kita cari makan sebentar, setelah itu kau bisa menjaga Sasuke lagi." Karin ikut membujuk wanita itu. Ia tarik pelan tangan pucat itu untuk segera berdiri.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi, Karin membawa majikannya pergi dengan sekali jentikan tangannya dan seketika itu pula mereka menghilang.

Suigetsu mengambil alih tempat duduk Mikoto tadi. Ia sentuh lembut tangan bungsu Uchiha, ingin lebih hanya sekedar sentuhan. Ia genggam tangan pucat itu erat. Lebih baik ia ditolak seumur hidup oleh Sasuke daripada melihat Sasuke seperti ini, ia tak sanggup melihat cahayanya dalam gelap harus padam. Ia tak terima jika petunjuknya hidup terlihat seperti ini.

Semenjak Sasuke kecil, Suigetsu selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun luput dari pengawasannya, ia selalu ada saat Sasuke sedih, menangis, tertawa, maupun marah. Tapi kini semua berubah, Sasuke telah menginjak dewasa dan ia tahu tak selamanya ia bisa berada disamping Sasuke.

Rasa sayangnya berubah, Suigetsu yakin hal itu. Melihat senyuman polos Sasuke saat masih bermain dengannya dibandingkan senyuman meremehkan yang sering Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Suigetsu tahu semua berubah, termasuk rasa sayangnya. Sekarang mereka sama-sama seorang pria dewasa yang hampir menginjak umur 200 tahun, ia tahu rasa ini semakin terobsesi dan protektif terhadap Sasuke. Ia mencintai Sasuke, sangat mencintainya.

"Mencuri kesempatan, eh?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Suigetsu yang kini setengah badannya menindih dada Sasuke dengan bibir yang hampir menempel.

Suigetsu terperanjat dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Ia dapati Naruto berdiri sandaran di pintu dengan manik birunya yang menyipit tajam dan menusuk.

Naruto berjalan mendekat lalu menarik kerah kaos Suigetsu kasar. Mereka saling tatap, saling memberikan glare pembunuh.

"Jangan pernah kau sentuh Sasuke!" Geram Naruto emosi.

"Huh, memangnya kau siapa? Kekasih yang masih ragu dengan perasaanmu sendiri dan menjadikan Sasuke pilihan terakhir, kan?" Desis Suigetsu sombong tanpa sedikitpun gentar melawan Sang Penjaga.

Naruto terbelalak mendengar sindiran Suigetsu. Memang ia menyatakan menyukai keduanya, tapi itu dulu! Sekarang ia sudah yakin atas perasaannya bahwa ia lebih mencintai Sasuke!

"Ada apa ini, Sui?" Itachi datang menginterupsi kedua orang yang bersitegang itu.

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya lalu beralih mengecup kening Sasuke singkat dan menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Suigetsu membuang muka kemudian ia berlalu dengan kesal tanpa memedulikan Itachi yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa dengannya, Naruto?" Tanya Itachi penasaran, ia duduk di kursi Suigetsu tadi dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

Naruto diam sejenak tanda berpikir, ia tatap Sasuke intens dan balik bertanya. "Suigetsu itu apanya Sasuke?"

Itachi menaikkan salah satu alisnya kemudian ia tersenyum geli dalam hati.

Jadi Sang Penjaga telah dimakan api cemburu rupanya, mungkin akan menarik jika dipermainkan sedikit.

"Hmm, bisa dibilang Suigetsu itu orang yang selalu ada disamping Sasuke." Jawab Itachi dengan senyuman lebar. Naruto tertohok, selalu disamping Sasuke?

"Maksudmu?"

"Setahuku sih, Suigetsu menyukai Sasuke lebih dari sekedar teman." Senyuman Itachi makin melebar. Dalam hatinya ia terkikik geli melihat wajah Naruto yang memucat dan tanpa harapan begitu.

"Oh..." Lanjut Naruto kemudian tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh hal yang menyakitkan begini.

"Ahh, dan segelmu sudah tiga yang terbuka. Malaikat hitam bergerak dengan cepat rupanya." Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan, air mukanya berubah serius.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti-" Itachi memandang raut Naruto yang kini mengeras. "Jika Gaara melakukan ini semua hanya untuk membunuh Neji, kenapa ia tak langsung saja membunuh Neji?"

"Kau belum mengerti juga, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, oniks kelam menyapa biru samudera indahnya. Persis seperti manik yang ia rindukan.

"Malaikat itu makhluk suci. Mereka ada bukan untuk membunuh! Malaikat hitam menumbalkan Sasuke pada Kyuubi untuk menggantikannya. Agar ia bisa menjadi seperti iblis atau 'malaikat jahat' yang benar-benar dapat membunuh nyawa manusia. Itu tujuan malaikat hitam membangkitkan, Kyuubi." Jelas Itachi kalem.

Naruto menganga, untuk apa hanya demi membunuh satu orang manusia harus melukai banyak orang bahkan menumbalkan salah satu diantaranya? Bukankah itu sangat egois?

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan tanpa sadar genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke ikut mengerat. Sasuke mengernyit dalam tidurnya merasakan genggaman kuat yang meremas tangannya. Sasuke perlahan tersadar dan membuka matanya, pandangannya kabur. Ia lihat bayangan pria berambut kuning dan bertubuh tan di sampingnya.

"Na...naru...?" Satu kata yang membuat kedua orang itu terperanjat dari tempatnya, pegangan Naruto malah tanpa sengaja semakin keras dan ia membungkuk untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

"S...sakkhhiit..." Sasuke berusaha menarik tangannya yang terasa amat lemah.

"Apa Sasuke? Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto mendekat telinganya ke mulut Sasuke.

"Sakit, bodoh!" Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan jarinya yang terjepit diantara jemari kokoh Naruto. Otomatis Naruto melepaskan genggamannya lalu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Otoutou, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Itachi datar tanpa sedikitpun memerlihatkan kekhawatirannya.

"Lapaar..." Sasuke menatap kakaknya dan Naruto bergantian, Itachi tersenyum geli. Yah, sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Mungkin ada baiknya memberitahukan kabar baik ini pada yang lain. Terutama Suigetsu.

Naruto melirik Itachi yang tersenyum aneh padanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan kedua orang itu berdua.

"Kenapa kau melindungiku, Teme? Aku ini bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" Tanya Naruto kesal pada Sasuke yang mulai mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"Aku tidak melindungimu, baka! Badanku bergerak sendiri!" Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan di antara kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

Naruto mengernyit melihat Sasuke yang sok kuat, ia tepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sasuke dan memagut bibir tipis itu tanpa aba-aba. Kali ini Sasuke pasrah menerima pagutan lembut Naruto, ia gapai leher Naruto dan menuntunnya untuk lebih mendekat serta lebih dalam mendominasinya.

Mereka saling merasakan apa yang dirasa masing-masing, kegalauan, kekhawatiran, kerinduan, keputusasaan, marah, bahagia, sedih, semua terkecap hingga kelopak Naruto sekali lagi tak dapat membendung kepedihannya.

"Jangan...jangan kau lakukan hal seperti ini lagi, bodoh."

Sasuke melebarkan matanya tepat ia lihat air itu mengalir pelan di wajah tampan sang partner. Kedua dahi saling beradu, oniks dan biru telah kembali bersatu. Kali ini mereka mengerti dan tersadar betapa berharganya mereka di hati masing-masing.

"Aku..." Naruto menggantung kata-katanya, detak jantungnya berlarian berlomba menuju garis finish yang tak pernah ada. Darah dengan cepat naik ke kepalanya, ia harus segera mengatakannya. Ia harus menjadikan Sasuke miliknya seorang, ia mencintai Sasuke.

"SASUKEEE!" Sebuah teriakan menginterupsi Naruto, dengan kesal ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa kehilangan begitu Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tapi apa mau dikata jika sebuah tangan putih kekar langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Sui...Sui...Aku...tidak bisa bernafas..." Suigetsu melonggarkan pelukannya tanpa dilepas. Ia terlalu rindu terhadap sosok cuek dihadapannya ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasu-chaaan!" Ujar Suigetsu bahagia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu Sasuke.

BLETAK- "Siapa yang Sasu-chan, baka!?" Gerutu Sasuke kesal menjitak Suigetsu.

Naruto menarik Suigetsu kasar untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Ia terlalu jengah melihat hubungan intim yang mereka lakukan. Berbeda dengan Suigetsu yang emosi terhadap kelakuan sang Uzumaki.

"Apa-apaan kau, brengsek?!' Geram Suigetsu menatap nyalang tersangka.

"Aku tidak suka melihat tangan kotormu menyentuh Sasuke." Balas Naruto, mereka berhadapan saling melempar glare lagi. Energi siap terlontar, kuda-kuda telah terpasang.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" Sasuke bangun dari kasurnya, ia berdiri gontai sambil menyandarkan tangannya di bahu Naruto.

"Dia ini penyebab kau terluka, Sasu-chan!" Gerutu Suigetsu semakin panas melihat Sasuke yang bersandar pada Naruto.

"Lalu kau apa? Pahlawannya?!" Bentak Naruto tak terima yang langsung ditahan Sasuke. "BERHENTI! Sui, Naruto sama sekali bukan penyebab apa yang terjadi padaku. Dan kau Naruto, bisa tidak jangan terpancing?" Gerutu Sasuke menengahi.

Itachi, Kakashi, dan Sai memasuki kamar Sasuke. Mereka mengernyit heran atas apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto menahannya seakan-akan memeluknya erat. Suigetsu dengan tangan mengepal, berbalik dan membuang mukanya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kakashi bingung. Sasuke melepas pegangannya dan berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

"Kalian ini..." Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

Seekor burung merpati putih bersih bertengger di jendela Sasuke, Kakashi mendekati burung itu dan menyodorkan telunjuknya. Sang merpati naik ke jemari si malaikat, didekatkannya burung itu ke telinga. Kakashi diam seakan mendengarkan apa yang burung itu katakan, kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti dan melepaskan kembali burung itu untuk terbang membumbung tinggi di langit.

Sasuke yang dirangkul Naruto posesif untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Suigetsu menatapnya bingung, juga Itachi yang kemudian mendekati Kakashi.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan seakan berbisik.

"Ahh, tidak ada. Hanya laporan biasa. Baiklah, aku harus ke atas dulu." Ujar Kakashi santai sambil menunjuk langit.

"Jaga mereka, Itachi. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku." Lanjut Kakashi diiringi tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan cahaya terang -sangat terang- kemudian seakan meledak tanpa suara, tubuh Kakashi sudah lenyap.

"Cih, bagaimana caraku menghubungimu malaikat sok tahu?!" Gerutu Itachi sepeninggalnya Kakashi. Ia melirik adiknya dan tersenyum kalem, senyuman yang dirindukan Sasuke pada sang kakak.

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke." Ujar Itachi sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Wajah Sasuke merona hebat, ia dipuji sang kakak. Kakaknya yang ia kagumi, kakaknya yang super seme itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau Brother Complex ya, Teme?" Tiba-tiba suara Naruto terdengar, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap tajam Naruto. Ia khawatir jika kakaknya akan mengerjainya jika mengetahui hal memalukan barusan.

"Naruto!" Gertak Sasuke kesal. Untung saja kakaknya sudah tidak ada disitu, Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

"Huh, kau salah Naruto. Yang brother complex itu Itachi, kau terbalik." Sahut Suigetsu asal. Sasuke salah tingkah, memang sih ia mengagumi sang kakak dan Itachi sendiri juga sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Tapi jika hal sepele seperti ini dibicarakan, rasanya malu sekali.

Sai yang dicuekin hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke gelisah. Yah, apa gunanya juga dia disini? Kemudian Sai keluar ruangan tanpa ada yang menghiraukannya. Poor Sai...

"Yah, berarti mereka sama-sama brother complex! HAHAHA!" Tawa Naruto meledak membuat Sasuke jengkel dan pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Dia lucu sekali." Ujar Naruto dan Suigetsu bersamaan sambil tersenyum geli.

SIIING. Mereka saling berpandangan tajam sepersekian detik lalu membubarkan diri masing-masing.

* * *

Kakashi muncul di sebuah gerbang besar berbentuk pohon meliuk-liuk yang identik dengan jalan setapak yang memisahkannya. Disana berdiri dua penjaga dengan baju putih panjang dengan manik-manik emas yang berkilau indah. Mereka membawa busur dan anak panah yang setia tergantung di punggung mereka. Sayap putih besar terlipat di punggung tanpa mereka sembunyikan.

Kakashi memunculkan sayapnya dan tersenyum kepada dua penjaga dari balik maskernya. "Yo, apa kabar Kotetsu, Izumo?" Sapa Kakashi melambai seadanya. Ia berjalan mendekat di dataran yang berupa awan putih padat.

"Kakashi-san, lama tak bertemu! Ada apa kau kembali?" Tanya Kotetsu ramah pada pria berambut perak yang baru datang ini.

"Ne, Tsunade-sama memanggilku. Mungkin ada masalah, dia kan teliti sekali." Jawab Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap-siap menerima amukannya!" Sahut Izumo yang disambut tawa Kotetsu juga seringaian Kakashi.

Kakashi melanjutkan perjalanannya melalui jalan setapak. Kemudian jalan itu bercabang ketiga arah, ia mengambil jalan ke kiri. Jalan setapak itu makin lama menghilang dan digantikan jalan yang lebih besar dengan rumah-rumah malaikat. Rumah malaikat itu berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan berbagai bunga-bungaan yang sangat indah dan tidak ada bumi. Buah-buah yang terlihat manis dan menggairahkan bergantungan di pohon sepanjang jalan. Yah, ini dunia malaikat -The Land of Angels-, apapun bisa terjadi. Seperti pohon tumbuh meski tanpa tanah maupun air, air terjun terus mengalir deras tanpa tahu dari mana air itu berasal, dan sebagainya. Segala keajaiban dan kenikmatan yang diidamkan manusia. Dan jelas, ini bukanlah surga.

"Senpai?" Suara seorang pemuda menghentikan langkah Kakashi.

Kakashi menoleh dan menemukan pria dengan luka memanjang yang melewati hidungnya berdiri menatapnya penuh keterkejutan. Tangannya yang membawa semangkuk buah-buahan terlepas dan terjatuh. Pria manis itu tak sanggup berkata-kata, ia terlalu rindu. Sekian lama terpisah akhirnya ia bertemu juga dengan orang yang selama ini mencuri dan membawa sebagian hatinya.

"Iru-koi?" Kakashi juga melebarkan matanya, tak ia duga bertemu secepat ini. Padahal ia berpikir mungkin akan mampir saat pulang nanti dan bukannya malah sekarang.

Iruka langsung berlari memeluk Kakashi erat. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Kakashi.

Kakashi membalas pelukan Iruka dan mengelus rambut hitam milik kekasih yang ia tinggalkan bertahun-tahun itu.

"Kau rindu padaku?" Goda Kakashi melepas lembut pelukan Iruka dan menatap manik hitam yang selalu terpancar lembut itu.

"Memang kau tidak?" Balas Iruka pura-pura merengut, imutnyaaa.

"Ehhem," Kakashi berdeham yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ingat Kakashi, kau harus segera bertemu Tsunade-sama!

"Ahh, aku harus menemui Tsunade-sama, kau bisa menunggu?" Yah, bagaimanapun pekerjaan memang harus diutamakan, inilah sikap profesionalisme Kakashi. Haha, lagipula ia sudah telah 2 jam. Profesional dari mana?

Meski berat Iruka mengangguk dan melepaskan Kakashi, ia tersenyum dan mendorong pelan punggung Kakashi.

"Ganbatte, Senpai."

Kakashi tersenyum lembut, ternyata Iruka tak berubah. Ia tetap mendukung apa yang Kakashi kerjakan tanpa sedikitpun mengeluh walau ia sendiri sering merasa kesepian.

Kakashi melambai khasnya. Ia lanjutkan perjalanan menuju sebuah kastil besar yang berada di pusat kota. Kastil yang berdiri kokoh dengan pohon-pohon merambat serta bunga indah yang tumbuh di sekeliling kastil.

Kakashi menyapa penjaga kastil dan langsung menuju ke ruang pemimpin komunitas itu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu yang amat besar dan tebal di hadapannya, pintu itu terbuka sendiri dan menampakkan seorang wanita cantik yang masih terlihat muda dengan rambut pirang serta dada super besar di balik blus panjangnya yang indah. Di kepalanya terpasang seuntai kalung yang melingkari dengan sebuah permata menjadi pusat di dahinya.

Di sebelah kiri wanita itu duduk seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang dengan tato yang memenuhi wajahnya. Di kanannya, berdiri seorang wanita mengenakan kimono sederhana sambil menggendong babi kecil.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, telat seperti biasanya." Kata pria berambut putih itu santai.

Kakashi melangkah masuk melewati beberapa malaikat-malaikat yang berdiri berjejeran disana.

"Yah, ada sedikit masalah tadi." Jawab Kakashi beralasan, ia berdiri di depan dan sedikit mendongak ke arah dua petinggi itu karena posisi mereka yang berada di atas altar.

"Bagaimana hasil pengawasanmu Kakashi? Ramalanku mengatakan malaikat hitam sudah bergerak terlalu jauh." Ujar Tsunade dengan nada yang angkuh. Matanya menatap Kakashi datar.

"Ya, aku tahu. Ia lepas dari pengawasanku. Maafkan aku, Tsunade-sama." Balas Kakashi merasa tidak enak, bulu kuduknya meremang begitu tatapan Tsunade semakin menusuk.

BRAKKK- Tsunade berdiri dan menggebrak meja putih berukir di hadapannya. Jiraiya -pria berambut putih- berjengit kaget sambil mengelus dada kirinya.

"Kau tahu! Tugas utamamu itu untuk melindungi Namikaze terakhir! Setelah Minato lebih memilih hidup bersama manusia, tugas ini harus dibebankan pada anaknya! Aku sudah tua dan ingin beristirahat!" Bentak Tsunade kalap, wajah cantiknya berkedut-kedut kesal. Meski ia tampak berumur sekitar 22 tahun -usia manusia- sebenarnya umurnya dapat dikatakan mencapai 50 tahun -usia manusia-. (Usia Tsunade sebenarnya 572 tahun).

Kakashi mundur kaku, jujur ia kaget diamuk begini oleh pemimpin serta petinggi seluruh malaikat itu.

"Kali ini, kau harus benar-benar menjaganya. Mengenai pemilik tanda, jangan khawatir. Pemuda itu sudah memiliki garis tangannya sendiri." Tsunade duduk kembali di kursi besarnya.

"Ya, pemilik tanda itu memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk -AUUCH!" Jiraiya memotong perkataannya begitu Tsunade menusuk telapak tangannya yang berada di meja dengan sebuah pena bulu dengan ujung runcing.

Kakashi mengernyit heran, "Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa Minato-sama turun ke bumi, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian. Ia penasaran kenapa calon pewaris tahta yang seharusnya mau hidup enak di dunia malaikat ini mau-maunya hidup bersusah payah di dunia manusia?

"Masalah itu..." Tsunade terlihat ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia melirik Jiraiya seakan mengatakan _'Kau yang jelaskan!' _Namun Jiraiya membalas pandangan Tsunade dengan mencemooh '_Kau saja! Rasakan itu!' _Sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang masih terasa perih.

"Ehm...itu...k...karena dia...terobsesipadaiblisuchihaitu!" Jelas Tsunade yang sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa pun.

"Maaf?" Kakashi mengernyit bingung.

"I...ini berawal dari ramalan yang ku katakan padanya, bahwa ia akan menjadi pewaris terakhir karena ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang iblis laki-laki. Bukannya mencegah hal itu terjadi, Minato malah mencari iblis itu. Dan mereka bertemu hingga...kau tahu kan? Tapi ramalanku berubah ketika ku lihat air suci, Minato memiliki anak dengan seorang wanita manusia dan menjadikannya bukan penerus terakhir. Itu berarti ramalan yang pertama turun kepadanya." Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Hm, jadi dia turun ke bumi karena ramalan konyolmu, Tsunade!" Gerutu Jiraiya memanaskan suasana.

"Hei! Kalau dia berhubungan dengan pria yang sesama malaikat itu tak masalah! Disini ada buah yang bisa membuat malaikat dengan malaikat yang sama gendernya punya keturunan! Tapi dia malah memilih iblis, bukankah itu gila?" Balas Tsunade tak terima mulai mengamuk lagi.

"Hei, hei," Kakashi yang dikacangin berusaha memisahkan kedua petinggi yang tak pernah akur itu. Sementara Shizune -gadis yang membawa babi serta asisten kepercayaan Tsunade- hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Begitulah Kakashi. Sudah cukup? Kalau iya kembali kerjakan misimu! Bawa Namikaze terakhir setelah pembebasan Kyuubi! Kalau perlu bawa Minato sekalian, begini-begini dia itu masih putraku!" Perintah Tsunade mengakhiri pertemuan.

Kakashi mengangguk kemudian membungkuk sebelum ia melangkah keluar aula besar itu.

'Waktunya untuk menjenguk Iruka-koi' Batin Kakashi.

Sementara di dalam ruangan, Jiraiya menatap Tsunade heran. "Kenapa kau tak mengatakan soal pemilik tanda?" Tanyanya.

"Belum saatnya, Jiraiya. Malaikat tidak sepantasnya bersanding dengan iblis." Jawab Tsunade dingin.

"Hei! Tapi pemilik tanda itu ditakdirkan untuk bersama Namikaze terakhir Sang Penjaga Kyuubi!" Balas Jiraiya menuntut jawaban lebih bukan hanya sekedar ideologi kolot begitu.

"Jiraiya! Sudah ku katakan! Iblis adalah iblis! Mereka hanya makhluk yang bisanya menghisap habis nyawa manusia! Mereka makhluk jahat, Jiraiya!" Balas Tsunade kesal.

"Kau tahu sendiri Tsunade, pemilik tanda yang sekarang berbeda. Semenjak ia terlahir kembali tak pernah sedikit pun ia menghabisi nyawa manusia. Tidak seharusnya ia terlahir sebagai iblis!" Jiraiya mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang langsung dibalas Tsunade.

"Itu karena semasa hidupnya dulu ia terlahir di keluarga Uchiha. Dan mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran. Bayangkan! Satu keluarga pembunuh semua!"

"Itu masa lalu, Tsunade. Semua bisa berubah seperti pemilik tanda saat ini."

Jiraiya mengakhiri diskusi itu dengan beranjak keluar ruangan diikuti kedua pengawalnya.

"Fugaku-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kushina saat mereka makan malam bertiga di kediaman Uzumaki.

"Hn" Fugaku mengangguk dan menelan makanannya susah payah hanya untuk formalitas saja. Wajah Fugaku yang terbakar sebagian tampak datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Dimana Naruto, Kushina-chan?" Tanya Minato mencairkan suasana. Ia menyeruput jus jeruknya gugup dipandang intens oleh Fugaku.

"Ahh, katanya tadi ia menjenguk temannya. Kalau tidak salah namanya...uhmm..." Kushina mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang diucapkan Naruto sebelum berpamitan tadi.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

Fugaku tersedak minumannya, ia mengelap mulutnya yang basah dan tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi apapun. Namun matanya melirik Minato tajam.

"Dimana rumahnya?" Tanya Minato lagi sedikit geli atas kelakuan Fugaku yang terkejut atas informasi Kushina barusan.

"Ehm, kalau tidak salah tadi Naruto mengatakan. Sasuke sekeluarga menginap di rumah wali kelasnya, masih saudara katanya. Kakashi Hatake."

Kali ini Minato yang tersedak, ia terbatuk-batuk dan mengambil jus jeruknya lagi. Hee? Kenapa Naruto malah kesana? Minato menatap Fugaku yang memandangnya intens tanpa berkedip.

"Sasuke itu anakku, kami terpisah." Ujar Fugaku mendramatisir suasana. "Perusahaan kami bangkrut karena pesaing yang berniat untuk membunuhku. Dan saat aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkan keluargaku, aku meminta mereka untuk kabur lebih dulu." Lanjut Fugaku menggantung. Wanita di seberangnya ini terpaku mendengar cerita karangan Fugaku.

"Hingga kami terpisah, dan aku tak tahu harus mencari mereka dimana. Kau lihat sendiri luka ku ini, kan?"

Kushina terbelalak, ia tidak tahu kalau pria dewasa di hadapannya ternyata terpisah dari keluarganya dengan cara yang begitu tragis. Mata Kushina mulai berair.

"Ya, sudah. Cepat jemput keluargamu, bawa mereka kembali. Minato-kun, antarkan Fugaku-san, cepat!" Ujar Kushina mengelap air matanya.

Berhasil! Fugaku segera beranjak dengan seringai tipis yang ia sembunyikan lalu Minato mengikuti Fugaku yang berlari secepat kilat di depannya. Mereka menuju mobil merah yang berada di depan rumah lalu segera meluncur ke kediaman sang malaikat.

"Kau tak apa, Fuga?" Tanya Minato pelan.

Fugaku diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Terbalik Minato. Kau yang keadaannya tak baik. Kenapa kau lemas saat aku menghisap energimu?" Tanya Fugaku datar sambil memegang telapak tangan Minato yang menganggur. Teringat kejadian saat ia meminta makan pada Minato.

"Sepertinya jiwa malaikatku sudah semakin menipis." Ujar Minato ringan, ia tetap memandang jalan menolak untuk menatap pria yang kini menatap tajam padanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak kembali ke langit?"

"Kau tahu? Jika aku kembali ke langit kemungkinanku untuk kembali akan lama sekali. Dan aku tak ingin meninggalkan Naruto dalam waktu yang lama. Naruto berumur seperti manusia dan kesempatanku bersamanya hanya sebentar." Jawab Minato lirih, wajahnya sedikit memerah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Minato, bagaimana jika aku tak sengaja menghisap jiwamu terlalu banyak dan kau-" Fugaku mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Minato.

"Jika mungkin aku akan mati, aku tak keberatan kalau mati di tanganmu."

Fugaku menoleh kaget, tak mungkin kan ia mau membuat Minato mati di tangannya. Meninggalkannya 183 tahun saja sudah cukup membuatnya sengsara.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengorbankan mu lagi, Minato."

Minato yang mendengar kata-kata Fugaku merona dan tersenyum getir.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Kakashi, Fugaku turun dan menjajari langkah Minato yang menduluinya kemudian mengetuk pintu depan rumah itu.

Itachi membuka pintu dan terkejut mendapati ayahnya berada di ambang pintu.

"Tousan?!" Itachi tersentak tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Jujur ia lebih terkejut melihat wajah ayahnya yang memiliki bekas terbakar setengah wajahnya.

"Itachi." Fugaku menepuk pundak Itachi pelan dan tersenyum tipis, matanya menatap nanar Uchiha sulung di depannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tousan?" Tanya Itachi masih belum bisa menetralkan rasa kagetnya.

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti, mana adikmu? Ku dengar dia terluka."

"Sasuke sudah sadar. Dia di kamar bersama Naruto sejak tadi. Minato-san, apa kabar?" Itachi menyapa pria yang berdiri di samping Fugaku.

"Ahh, kau yang membantu Kakashi menidurkan Kyuubi dulu kan?" Minato mengingat wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang ternyata anak dari Fugaku.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mempersilakan mereka masuk untuk menjenguk Sasuke.

"Ini kamar Sasuke, Tousan."

Fugaku mengangguk dengan wajah datar, ia membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya diikuti Minato beserta Itachi memasuki ruangan.

Refleks mata mereka terbelalak begitu melihat Naruto sedang menciumi leher Sasuke yang berada dibawahnya rebahan di atas kasur. Sasuke mendesah dengan wajah yang memerah dengan kissmark yang tercetak jelas dibasahi oleh peluhnya.

"Sas." Panggil Itachi dengan rona di wajahnya. Begini-begini ia sendiri belum pernah melihat wajah erotis menggairahkan yang Sasuke suguhkan sekarang. Minato menyikut perut Fugaku yang membeku.

Sasuke terlonjak otomatis mendorong Naruto hingga terjungkal ke belakang jatuh dari kasur. Dengan gugup Sasuke menutupi lehernya yang memerah. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah sosok sang ayah yang sangat ia khawatirkan muncul di hadapannya.

"Ayah?" Sasuke terkejut, sama seperti Itachi tadi. Sasuke diam membeku mendapati sang ayah, namun hatinya terasa lega.

"Paman? Ayah?" Naruto bangun dan mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena jatuh tadi.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis, ia mendekati Sasuke dan mengelus kepala anak bungsunya. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu!" Titah sang ayah tanpa nada memerintah.

"Malaikat hitam ayah, segel Naruto sudah terbuka tiga saat bertarung kemarin." Sasuke menunjuk Naruto.

Fugaku dan Minato sama-sama melihat ke arah Naruto, terutama Minato yang langsung mendekati putra tunggalnya itu. Ia angkat kemeja Naruto dan tampak segel melingkar dengan enam bola api yang mengelilinginya, satu diantara bola api itu terlihat sedikit memudar.

"Benar, segelmu sudah hampir terbuka, lagipula Kyuubi sepertinya juga semakin memberontak keluar." Minato angkat bicara, ia memandang kelam Fugaku penuh arti.

Sasuke mengernyit heran melihat pria berambut pirang yang mirip dengan Naruto, namun pria ini lebih bisa dikatakan baby face?

"Dia Minato, Sasuke. Mantan sang penjaga." Ujar Fugaku yang menyadari keheranan anak bungsunya.

Mata Sasuke melebar, jadi pria ini yang merebut hati ayahnya dari sang ibu? Pantas saja, manis sekali. Tapi ibunya tidak kalah cantik kok!

"Aku pulang." Dari luar terdengar suara Kakashi yang baru menutup pintu.

"Okaeri." Jawab Itachi datar.

Kakashi berjalan cuek dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, jalannya ringan seperti sedang menari.

"Apa kewarasanmu tertinggal disana, senpai?" Sarkas Itachi.

"Nay, nay, nay...hatiku yang tertinggal disana..." Jawab Kakashi mendayu-dayu, Itachi yang melihat kelakuan Kakashi hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Kemudian Fugaku, Minato, Sasuke, dan Naruto keluar kamar. Kakashi terbelalak kaget melihat tamu istimewa yang hadir di rumahnya.

"Minato-sama?" Ujar Kakashi tak percaya, ia langsung duduk berlutut menundukkan kepala di hadapan Minato.

"Ka..kashi! Bangun, bangun...!" Minato gelagapan. Fugaku sih mengerti, tapi yang lainnya menaikkan alis matanya heran.

"Baru saja Tsunade-sama membicarakanmu tadi, sekarang kau malah ada disini. Pulanglah du-" Minato membekap mulut Kakashi yang terus saja terbuka membeberkan identitasnya. Minato panik dan melirik Fugaku memohon bantuan.

"Itachi, Sasuke Soul Society tidak akan pernah ada lagi. Dan untukmu Sasuke, ku harap kau waspada pada Suigetsu, Sai, dan Karin." Ujar Fugaku yang sebenarnya hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Kakashi.

"Soul Society tidak ada? Maksud ayah?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Saat kalian pergi, para petinggi datang. Kalian ingatkan? Itu untuk menangkapmu dan membawamu ke pengasingan seperti apa yang mereka lakukan pada ayah dulu. Danzou-sama menginginkan kau menjauhi Naruto dan ingin membunuh induk semang Kyuubi. Yaitu kau sendiri, Naruto. Mereka beranggapan lebih baik untuk membunuhmu, jika induk semang tiada maka Kyuubi juga akan tiada."

Naruto mundur ke belakang, apa ini? Kenapa hidupnya seakan dipermainkan oleh banyak orang? Selain diincar malaikat hitam ia juga diburu para iblis?

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu, Tousan?" Itachi bertanya dengan datar.

"Mereka memiliki dendam pada Kyuubi yang mengamuk mencari ku. Madara-sama bahkan pernah sekarat karena Kyuubi."

Itachi dan Sasuke saling pandang. Kini mereka harus jauh lebih berhati-hati, peringatan sang ayah bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Mereka tahu itu, apalagi saat itu Sasuke berada di lokasi dan ikut menyelamatkan sang kakek. Jika boleh Sasuke akan memilih yang mana? Ditangkap dan diasingkan, atau mati ditangan Kyuubi.

Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, ia tersenyum memberikan semangat kepada sang iblis.

"Percayalah, kali ini aku yang akan melindungimu."

* * *

"Ne, Sai bagaimana hasil pengamatanmu?" Tanya seorang pria yang wajahnya tertutup bayang-bayang gelap.

"Segel sang pelindung telah terbuka, Danzou-sama. Malaikat hitam juga telah menampakkan dirinya." Ucap Sai tetap sambil menunduk.

"Kau temukan dimana Sasuke dan para pengkhianat lainnya?" Sahut sebuah suara lagi dari sebelah Danzou.

Sai mengangguk.

"Kaliaan?! Jangan sentuh keluarga ku!" Teriak seorang wanita dengan tangan yang dirantai di belakang tubuhnya. Kaki putih miliknya juga terantai dengan bola besi yang terkait memberatkan beban rantai itu.

Rambut hitam panjang wanita itu tergerai kusut dengan luka lebam di wajahnya. Oniksnya menatap nyalang penuh kebencian.

"Ck, Karin. Bawa pengkhianat wanita itu ke penjara. Biarkan dia mati kelaparan."

"Baik. Madara-sama." Ujar Karin membungkuk dalam. Lalu ia seret wanita itu dengan paksa.

"Karin! Sai! Ku pikir kalian setia pada keluarga Uchiha! Tapi ternyata-" Wanita itu berkata lirih pada gadis berambut merah yang menyeretnya seperti hewan liar.

"Aku memang setia. Madara _Uchiha _adalah tuanku yang agung, Mikoto-san." Jawab Karin dingin menekankan pada kata marga Uchiha yang dimiliki Madara.

Madara tersenyum meremehkan, begitu juga Danzou dan Orochimaru, mereka tanpa ekspresi menatap datar kepergian Karin dan Mikoto.

"Fugaku sudah kau temukan, Sai?" Tanya Madara kembali pada Sai.

"Belum, Madara-sama. Dia bahkan hilang dari pantauan." Jawab Sai.

"Hm..bawa saja Sasuke dan Itachi kemari. Hidup atau mati." Kata Danzou sambil tersenyum licik di balik bayangan gelap itu.

"Ah, Kabuto dan Obito akan ikut bersamamu." Sahut Madara melirik ke arah Orochimaru yang menatap datar Sai tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Sai mengangguk kemudian menghilang diiringi kabut hitam miliknya.

"Tuanku, Itachi dan Sasuke bahkan adalah cucumu sendiri. Apa tak apa untukmu?" Tanya pengawalnya yang berdiri di belakang Madara.

"Pengkhianat tetaplah pengkhianat. Mereka harus mendapatkan hukuman setimpal jika Kyuubi bangkit dan memorak-porandakan dunia iblis."

Obito meneguk ludahnya, bukankah sifat pemimpinnya ini otoriter sekali? Keluarga sendiri kenapa mau di bunuh? Lagipula dulu yang memancing Kyuubi sampai mengamuk di Soul Society kan ulah tetua sendiri yang menyembunyikan Fugaku.

Yah, bawahan tetaplah bawahan. Setelah memberi hormat pada ketiga tetua iblis, Obito dan Kabuto menyusul Sai untuk menangkap kedua buronan yang telah diketahui posisinya itu.

* * *

Sai tiba di kediaman Kakashi, dengan wajah penuh senyuman palsu ia melangkah ringan memasuki rumah sang malaikat.

Dilihatnya Kakashi sedang menyirami bunga yang berada di balkon rumahnya sambil bersenandung riang.

"Kakashi-san, dimana Itachi dan Sasuke?" Tanya Sai masih dengan wajah penuh senyum.

"Ara? Tadi Fugaku-san menjemput mereka." Jawab Kakashi sedikit kaget melihat kedatangan Sai.

Sai mengerutkan keningnya, Fugaku menjemput mereka?

"Kemana?" Tanya Sai lagi tetap tenang.

"Hm...aku juga tak tahu...tapi mereka katakan, kau tak perlu khawatir." Lanjut Kakashi melirik ke arah Sai.

"Bagaimana dengan Mikoto-sama, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia kembali menyiram tanamannya. "Nanti aku yang akan mengatakannya sendiri, Sai-kun."

Sai menatap dingin sang malaikat dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Di atas atap gedung tua yang terbengkalai dua iblis menunggu kedatangannya.

"Mereka telah pergi." Ujar Sai sambil melipat sayap hitamnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Suigetsu menjaga mereka?" Tanya Kabuto di balik kacamata bundarnya yang berkilat.

"Kepercayaan Suigetsu bukan lagi pada Madara-sama." Jawab Sai dingin.

"Jadi, kita akan mulai mencari mereka dimana?" Tanya Obito yang duduk malas di ujung tiang besi.

"Kediaman Uzumaki."

TBC

* * *

Yakk, chapter ini lama update..saya tahu...ini karena leher saya kaku gegara nulisnya lewat hp...-abaikan-

Gomen ne jika mengecewakan. BOW90°

Thanks to log in account yang telah berbaik hati bersedia mereview fic abal-abal saya ini XD : Axa Alisson Ganger, Black Lily a.k.a Emiko, Augesteca, Lumina Lulison, Tri Uzumaki, dan Naminamifrid.

Jawaban review non log :

Amour-chan : ahaha..gitu ya..Sasuke kemayu...jadi ketawa sendiri bayangin Sasuke kemayuXD. Makasih reviewnya Amour-chan...

Aicinta : wahh, syukur kalo Ai-chan suka fic sebelumnya. Bagaimana dengan fic yang ini? Cukup kah?*puppyeyes

Yuu : Yep, makasih reviewnya. Ganbatte diterima O.O -abaikan- #digetokYuu-san

L : Ini sudah lanjut...maaf gagal update kilat :'(..makasih reviewnya L-san...

Uzumaki Narusasu : Jatuh cinta sama fic-nya? Kalo sama author-nya? *Plakk#dirajammassa..-maaf author labil-...hehe..sarannya ku terima...bagus..hehe...makasih reviewnya Narusasu-san...

Nahh, masih adakah yang bersedia mereview chap ini...*.*


	9. Chapter 9

NO WAY TO ESCAPE

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Narusasu

Warn : Plot berantakan, Typo berceceran, Masih BL/Sho-ai, EYD galau

DON'T LIKE DON'T GIVE FLAME

.

.

Story is BEGIN

Blup. Blubbup.

Blup.

Cairan seperti air perlahan berkumpul di sebelah Kakashi, secara bertahap cairan itu membentuk kaki, badan, tangan, kepala, dan rambut. Hingga mencapai bentuk sempurna seorang pria bermata kelabu dengan gigi runcing.

"Ada yang aneh dengannya." Gumam Suigetsu dalam wujud sempurnanya setelah bertransformasi dari air-air tadi.

"Hm, tentu." Kakashi menyahut seadanya, ia masih menyiram bonsai yang tertanam di pot-pot kecil.

"Apa kita harus mengikutinya, Itachi?" Lirih Suigetsu sedikit berbisik.

Itachi yang sedari tadi berdiri melayang tanpa suara di pojok ruangan mengamati situasi semenjak Sai datang. Mata kelamnya tertutup bayang gelap poninya karena ia menunduk begitu dalam seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bukan kita. Tapi kau. Aku tidak tahu kesetiaanmu pada siapa dan aku tidak memercayaimu." Jawab Itachi, kini ia menatap tajam Suigetsu yang terbelalak mendengar jawabannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi?! Sudah jelas aku menyukai Sasuke!" Bentak Suigetsu kepada pemilik mata merah dengan pola seperti bintang hitam di bola matanya.

"Karena itu, kau menyukai Sasuke dan aku yakin kau menginginkan Sasuke tidak berada dalam bahaya dan kau pasti dengan senang hati membawa Sasuke kepengasingan untuk menyelamatkannya, bukan? Apalagi keluargaku telah berkhianat dan kau bebas melakukan apapun." Jelas Itachi dengan mode iblis. Ia masih melayang tanpa mengepakkan sayapnya, tatapannya seakan membuat Suigetsu membeku dan tak dapat bergerak.

"!"

Suigetsu terkejut begitu ia tiba-tiba berada di ruangan serba hitam dan kosong. Hanya ada lima papan kayu yang mengelilinginya. Dari tiap-tiap belakang kayu itu terdapat bayangan hitam menyeringai ke arahnya.

_Katakan padaku sejujurnya, kepada siapa kesetiaanmu sebenarnya?_

Sebuah suara datang ke dalam kepala Suigetsu, mendadak Suigetsu merasa mual dan nafasnya sesak.

"S..Sasuke..." Jawab Suigetsu susah payah. Tiba-tiba salah satu bayangan maju ke depan menampakkan sosok Madara yang memandangnya emosi marah.

"Kau! Pengkhianat!" Bentak Madara emosi, ia menatap garang Suigetsu yang gelisah di bawah intimidasinya.

"M..Madara-sama...?" Suigetsu bingung, dan ketika ia akan membungkuk gugup, bayangan lain ikut maju hingga terlihat Sasuke yang berwajah sedih dan menatapnya kecewa.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu menatap Sasuke penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kau bilang kesetiaanmu padaku, Sui! Kau juga bilang kau mencintaiku, jadi itu bohong?" Tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Tidak, Sasuke! Kesetiaanku memang hanya padamu! Percayalah!" Seru Suigetsu panik berlari mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang kini mengusap ujung matanya.

Ketika Suigetsu akan meraih Sasuke, ia tersedot ke dalam sebuah pusaran angin hitam. Dengan suara Itachi bergema di kepalanya.

_Buktikan ucapanmu, Suigetsu._

Suigetsu tersadar dan membuka matanya, seketika itu juga mual melandanya hingga ia memuntahkan isi perutnya. Begitu ia selesai, Suigetsu berbalik dan menemukan sebuah pintu gua tepat di hadapannya.

"Danzou-sama sudah menunggumu dari tadi, Sui." Karin keluar dari pintu gua itu, ia melangkah sombong ke hadapan Suigetsu.

"Aku baru datang." Suigetsu berusaha menekan rasa kaget serta kegugupannya. Ia balas menatap Karin datar.

"Segeralah masuk." Usul Karin yang dijawab anggukan gugup Suigetsu. Ia melangkah menyusuri koridor bebatuan yang amat gelap dan hanya disinari cahaya redup api abadi yang melayang di setiap belokan.

Setibanya di hadapan para petinggi, Suigetsu berlutut hormat dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Laporanmu, Suigetsu?" Bukan pertanyaan melainkan perintah tidak langsung yang Danzou tujukan pada Suigetsu.

"Fugaku membawa Sasuke beserta Itachi. Dan saya kehilangan jejaknya. Begitu pula Mikoto, ia menghilang." Jawab Suigetsu ringkas.

"Mikoto telah kami sekap. Dan sebaiknya kau menyusul Sai menangkap para pengkhianat itu. Hidup atau mati." Perintah Danzou.

"Tidak, selama ini dia yang paling setia pada keluarga Fugaku. Aku meragukannya." Sahut Madara sambil menunjuk Suigetsu yang tengah meneguk ludahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang menyusul mereka. Toh, aku tidak yakin mereka dapat mengalahkan tiga Uchiha." Orochimaru menyatakan usulnya.

"Jangan meremehkan Obito, Orochimaru!" Ujar Madara dingin, sedangkan Orochimaru malah tersenyum licik.

"Tentu, tentu." Jawab Orochimaru. Ia beranjak dan melangkah santai keluar ruangan. 'Aku tidak meragukan kekuatan keponakanmu, hanya kesetiaannya saja yang ku ragukan.' Batin Orochimaru licik.

"Kau berada dalam pengawasanku, Suigetsu." Kata Danzou dengan curiga dan mengakhiri pembicaraan.

SYUUUT. Suigetsu yang telah keluar dari ruangan gelap berbatu itu langsung terduduk lemas seakan jiwanya tersedot keluar dari tubuhnya, ia bersandar di dinding dan menekan kepalanya yang seperti akan meledak.

"Kau dengar sendiri, Itachi!" Bisik Suigetsu di tengah koridor kosong.

* * *

TAK- Itachi membuka matanya dan melihat Kakashi tengah menungguinya sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul merah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi tetap membaca bukunya.

"Ibuku, ditawan oleh mereka!" Ujar Itachi emosi, ia langsung berdiri dan mengepakkan sayapnya kemudian terbang menyusul ayah beserta adiknya.

"Yare-yare...ini merepotkan." Kakashi pun menghilang.

* * *

Sementara itu di penjara bawah tanah, Mikoto membuat bola-bola es. Ia tembakkan bola energi itu ke segala arah mulai dari jeruji, tembok batu, tanah, bahkan atap ruangan yang tetap terbuat tanah dan bebatuan tak luput dari serangannya. Tapi, bola energi itu tidak dapat merusak secuil pun properti disana bahkan bola energi itu seperti terserap dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Hhh...hosh..hosh...Fuga...dimana kau?" Lirih Mikoto, ia jatuh terduduk. Wajahnya pucat kelelahan, sedih, khawatir, semua jadi satu. Semenjak berpisah dengan Fugaku, ia belum bertemu dengan suami stoicnya itu. Bertukar kabarpun tidak, yang tersisa hanya sebuah kertas lusuh terakhir yang masih setia tersimpan di kantung celananya. Bagaimana kabar suaminya? Apakah putra bungsunya sudah sadar? Apa mereka baik-baik saja disana?

Tes. Tes. Tes. Air mata turun membasahi pipi lebamnya, rambut hitam yang biasa berkilau indah itu kusut dan berdebu. Tubuh Mikoto bergetar dalam tangisnya yang sepi. Untuk yang terakhir...

Adakah yang menyadari bahwa ia menghilang?

* * *

"Kyaaaa...ini Sasuke? Cantiknyaaaa!" Teriak Kushina langsung mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang memerah, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap malas wanita berambut merah di depannya.

"I..ibu/ Kushina-chan..." Naruto dan Minato serempak menghela nafas dengan senyum meminta maklum.

"Lalu mana istrimu?" Tanya Kushina yang sekarang memeluk Sasuke gemas kepada Fugaku.

Deg. Fugaku dan Sasuke saling bertatapan, mereka bukannya lupa. Fugaku menyuruh Itachi untuk menunggu ibunya di rumah Kakashi dan menyusul mereka kemari. Tetapi sudah selarut ini kenapa istri dan anak sulungnya belum datang juga?

"Mm, kita ke ruang kerjaku bagaimana?" Tanya Minato membaca situasi canggung yang terjadi. Fugaku mengangguk dan mengikuti Minato.

"Sasuke, kau disini dulu! Aku sudah lama sekali ingin punya anak perempuan yang cantik sepertimu!" Kushina mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Ctik. Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Sasuke dan ia melepas pelan pelukan ibu dari kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah resmi itu.

"Maaf, Kushina-san. Aku bukan wanita!" Ketus Sasuke dalam taraf sopan yang dingin.

"Aku tahu kok!" Cubit Kushina super gemas mencubit pipi Sasuke hingga memerah. "Jangan malu-malu, Sasu-chan! Kau ini tsundere sekali, sih! Naruto, kau pintar sekali memilih menantu buat ibu!"

"Ibu~" Naruto pasrah melihat Sasuke ditarik paksa ibunya yang cantik itu.

"Naruto-sama." Tiba-tiba suara pengawalnya muncul di belakangnya.

"Kotetsu! Kau mengagetkanku!" Gerutu Naruto mengelus dadanya.

"Naruto-sama, tiga orang iblis memberontak masuk. Izumo sedang menahan mereka!" Ujar Kotetsu. Naruto terbelalak, loh? Loh? Kok mereka tahu soal malaikat?

"A..apa maksudmu?" Naruto menahan rasa kagetnya dan bersikap normal.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi Naruto-sama!" Kata Kotetsu sambil menjetikkan jarinya kemudian sebuah burung merpati tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di udara kosong. "Katakan pada Tsunade-sama, para iblis menerobos kediaman Minato-sama." Ujar Kotetsu pada burung itu. Dan merpati itu pun langsung melesat dengan cepat ke langit.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

"Ayah! Ayah!" Panggil Naruto sambil berlari ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Minato heran.

"Katakan padaku! Hh...Kotetsu dan Izumo itu siapa, danhh...Para iblis sedang menerobos masuk kemari!" Ujar Naruto terengah-engah.

Minato tersentak dan segera berlari melewati Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto. Fugaku pun menghela nafas dan mengikuti Minato.

"Sudah ku katakan bibi! Aku bukan wanita!" Suara Sasuke terdengar dari kamar yang berada di ujung koridor.

"Naruto, bawa ibu mu ke tempat yang aman." Bisik Fugaku pada Naruto.

BLARR-

Sementara di luar rumah keadaan sudah porak poranda, tanah terbelah, gerbang hancur, dan pohon-pohon tumbang.

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu ketiga iblis yang dibawa Tuanmu, wahai malaikat!" Ujar Sai tenang.

"Tuan kami tidak membawa sampah yang akan mengotori kediamannya." Izumo mengepakkan sayapnya yang lebar dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Tak perlu menyembunyikan mereka! Kami tahu mereka ada di dalam!" Bentak Kabuto emosi.

"Tenang Kabuto, kita jangan membuat masalah dengan para malaikat." Obito menenangkan rekan setimnya dan menahan Kabuto yang telah menyiapkan energinya.

"Paman" Itachi tiba dan mendarat dengan satu kakinya.

"Itu Itachi! Tangkap dia!"

Itachi merubah matanya, tepat ketika Sai menyerang dengan energi tintanya, Itachi menghilang dari pandangan.

"Sai!" Geram Obito yang menghentikan gerakan Sai dengan memutar tangannya ke belakang. "Jangan sakiti keluarga ku!"

Sai terbelalak begitu juga dengan Kabuto, Itachi muncul lagi di belakang Obito. "Jadi, kau memihak para pengkhianat ini, Obito?" Kabuto bertanya dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak memihak siapapun." Obito melepaskan kunciannya dan mendorong Sai ke arah Kabuto.

Tepat ketika itu Obito merubah kedua bola matanya dan mengeluarkan energi ungu ke seluruh tubuhnya. Energi itu semakin lama semakin padat dan berkumpul di kedua tangannya memanjang dan berbentuk seperti cambuk.

"Masuklah Itachi, biar aku yang menahan mereka." Ujar Obito yang telah siap dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Tidak, paman. Aku akan memba-" CTAAR!

Cambuk itu melecut tepat disamping Itachi dan membelah tanah dengan keras. Itachi gagal mengeluarkan energi miliknya begitu melihat Obito menatapnya nyalang.

"Masuk!"

Dengan berat hati Itachi meninggalkan pamannya, tapi kedua pengawal malaikat yang menjaga menghadangnya masuk.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk." Kotetsu menghalangi langkah Itachi, tepat ketika itu Fugaku dan Minato tiba.

"Minato-sama." Sapa Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Minato mengangguk dan melihat ke arah tiga orang yang saling berhadapan. Sai dan Kabuto melirik ke arahnya.

"Wah, sudah lama tak bertemu Minato-san sang malaikat penjaga." Sarkas Kabuto sambil membenahi letak kacamata bundarnya.

"Hmm. Kabuto pembantu iblis," Minato memicing tajam. "Malaikat hitam yang gagal." Lanjut Minato.

Kabuto meng-glare Minato dan mengepakkan sayap kelabu besarnya yang telah menghitam sempurna.

Minato, Kotetsu, dan Izumo terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin Kabuto dapat menjadi malaikat hitam yang sempurna tanpa menumbalkan Fugaku pada Kyuubi?

"Huh, kalian terkejut, bukan? Ini adalah hasil eksperimenku dengan Tuan Orochimaru." Kabuto memamerkan sayap hitam besarnya dengan berdiri melayang di langit malam.

"Dan..terima kasih untuk Fugaku...Hahahaaa! Tuan Orochimaru memberikanku jiwa iblis Fugaku. Kalian yang disibukkan oleh Kyuubi pasti tidak akan mengetahuinya! HAHAAHAAHAAHAA."

Minato menoleh ke arah Fugaku yang mendelik marah sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Wajah Fugaku mengeras penuh emosi.

"Orochimaru tidak melakukan apapun padaku." Ujar Fugaku dingin.

Kabuto mendengus lagi dan terbang semakin tinggi dengan sayapnya yang lebar. "Kau pikir kenapa kau sekarat waktu terbebas? Tuan Orochimaru telah melakukan sesuatu dengan tubuhmu. Dan sekarang sepertinya kau sudah tidak menarik lagi, pak tua! Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke lah yang akan menjadi mainan Tuan Orochimaru!"

Tangan Fugaku bergetar, energi merembes keluar. "Hentikan ocehanmu, pesuruh brengsek!" Dengan begitu Fugaku melesat tanpa sayap dan menyarangkan pukulan di dagu Kabuto hingga ia sedikit terdorong ke belakang dengan bibir bawah yang sobek.

"Cuih-," Kabuto meludahkan darahnya. "Bahkan kekuatanmu juga semakin melemah kan Fugaku?" Ujar Kabuto meremehkan.

DUAAGH- Secepat itu pula Kabuto membalas pukulan Fugaku dengan tangan kosong hingga Fugaku terpelanting ke belakang. Minato dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Fugaku.

"Fuga..."

"Maafkan aku, Minato." Fugaku terduduk lesu, tangannya gemetar hebat. Energi miliknya memang hanya sedikit semenjak ia disembunyikan dan dijadikan eksperimen oleh Orochimaru. Sesuatu hal yang sangat ingin dilupakan Fugaku.

Tatapan Minato beralih ke Kabuto, marah, penuh emosi terluka, dan kesal "Menjijikkan!" Desisnya.

Tiba-tiba angin mendadak berhenti kemudian dari dalam tubuh Minato keluar angin yang sangat kencang, sayap besar Minato yang sekian lama tersimpan kini terkepak indah. Sayap unik berwarna emas dengan cahaya yang berkilau, membuat langit yang seharusnya gelap malam itu terlihat seperti siang hari -begitu terang-.

"Minato-chan..." Fugaku meraih tangan Minato yang tersampir di sisi tubuhnya. Namun tangan itu terasa panas, amat panas sampai Fugaku mengurungkan diri untuk memegang tangan putih bercahaya itu.

"Aku! Malaikat Penjaga terkuat, TIDAK TERIMA DIHINA OLEH KALIAN MAKHLUK RENDAHAN!" Minato mengibaskan Fugaku dengan angin yang keluar bersamaan dengan kibasan tangannya.

Fugaku terlempar jauh, ia benar-benar sedih tak seharusnya Minato marah. Ini bukan kesalahannya, kenapa Minato jadi seperti ini?

* * *

"Sasuke! Ibu! Ayo cepat ik-! Sasu...?" Naruto yang tadinya mendobrak kamar ibunya terpaku melihat sosok Sasuke yang memakai baju maid dengan telinga kucing dan ekor yang menjuntai di belakang tubuhnya.

"..ke?" BLUUUSH- Wajah Naruto memerah dengan asap yang mengepul di puncak kepala kuningnya.

'A..aku tahu Sasuke itu cantik...Tapi ini sih...'

"Dobe! Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk!" Bentak bungsu Uchiha yang kini mengerutkan keningnya kesal dengan rona di wajahnya. Sedangkan Kushina -sang pelaku- tersenyum bangga atas hasil kerjanya.

GREPP. Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "AKU TIDAK TAHAN SASU-CHAAAN!" Teriaknya sinting sambil memasukkan tangan tannya ke dalam rok maid Sasuke dan membelai kedua bongkahan kenyal disana.

BUAAAGH/ BLETAAAK

Sasuke memukul pipi Naruto super kesal dan Kushina melempar asbak yang tepat mengenai kepala Naruto.

"BAKA DOBE!" Gerutu Sasuke.

"Haahh...anakku memalukan sekali! Nilai merayumu nol besar, Naruto!" Ujar Kushina geleng-geleng kepala.

Naruto mengusap-usap pipinya yang bengkak sambil meringis sakit, "Ibu kenapa ikut-ikutan sih?!" Gerutunya.

"Apa maumu kesini, idiot?" Sasuke memakai kembali celananya dan melepas rok rampel mengembang -yang menurut Sasuke- nista itu.

Naruto tersentak, ia langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang kini hendak melepas telinga kucing di kepalanya. Keadaan genting seperti ini kenapa ia bisa lupa hal sepenting itu! Ahh, ia jadi benar-benar idiot rupanya.

"Ibu! Ayo ikut aku! Ini emergency!" Ujar Naruto panik sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Memang ada apa sih?" Tanya Kushina bingung, ia mengikuti Naruto dengan berjalan santai tanpa mengetahui situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ketika mereka akan sampai di pintu, PYAAAR! Kaca jendela mendadak pecah, Kushina refleks melindungi kepalanya dan jatuh tengkurap, Naruto memeluk Sasuke yang masih memakai telinga kucing.

"My...my...Sasuke-kun, kau imut sekali."

Sasuke melebarkan matanya kaget, ia lihat Orochimaru berdiri di jendela yang kacanya telah pecah itu dengan angkuh dan tampang mesum (?).

"Orochimaru-sama?"

Secepat kilat tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang membeku dan Naruto yang tak sempat menghindar, Orochimaru sudah berada di depan mereka. Hanya kepalanya saja dengan leher super panjang dan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Mungkin kali ini kau akan jadi santapanku sendiri, Sasuke-kun." Lidah Orochimaru yang seperti ular menjilat pipi Sasuke.

Naruto dengan sigap menarik Sasuke menjauh dari makhluk jejadian itu. Namun Orochimaru jauh lebih sigap, ia tarik tangan Sasuke kuat hingga masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hendak meraih Sasuke lagi namun gagal, ia di hempaskan oleh ekor bersisik yang sangat besar hingga terantuk dinding dengan keras.

Orochimaru telah berubah seperti ular, badannya memanjang dan melilit Sasuke dengan kepala manusia sambil tertawa mengejek melihat Naruto yang telah lemas dengan kepala yang berdarah.

"Orochimaru-sama! Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke mengeluarkan energi petirnya dan akan menyikut Orochimaru, tapi...

JLEBB

Orochimaru menggigit leher Sasuke tepat di tanda hitam miliknya. Seketika itu pula energi Sasuke menghilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?! Shh!" Gertak Sasuke sambil menahan nyeri di lehernya.

"Iblis kecil sepertimu tidak ada apa-apanya untukku, Sasuke." Orochimaru menjilat lagi bekas gigitannya.

"S...Sasu...khe..." Naruto bersusah payah berdiri dengan menopang bahunya di dinding.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pangeranmu!" Ujar Orochimaru, tubuhnya melilit-lilit Sasuke sangat cepat dan SYAAAT- SYAAT- Tubuh mereka hancur lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Ughh...KURANG AJAR!" Naruto yang emosi mengeluarkan lagi energi Kyuubi yang kini semakin menguat. Ia melompati jendela itu dan keluar dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

* * *

"Kau pikir semudah itu mengelabui Kyuubi, mata empat?" Ujar Minato yang kini mengangkat kerah Kabuto dengan satu tangan.

"Kenyataannya aku bisa, Minato-sama. Dan aku juga mengelabui kalian, para malaikat bodoh." Kabuto tersenyum meremehkan. Di tangannya sudah terbentuk pedang yang terbuat dari energi dan siap menusuk Minato.

Namun, Naruto datang dengan energi merah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan enam ekor Kyuubi.

"Naruto?" Itachi dan Fugaku bersamaan kaget melihat Naruto yang berdiri di atas gerbang.

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya dan ini kesempatan bagi Kabuto. JLEBB-

"TIDAK!"

TRAANG

Secara bersamaan pedang hitam menembus dada Minato dan cambuk Obito mematahkan pedang itu.

"Hoekkk.." Minato memuntahkan darah dan jatuh ke tanah, Fugaku beralih lagi dan dengan sigap menangkap Minato.

"Minato...?" Fugaku membeku melihat patahan pedang yang masih menancap di dada Minato, "MINATO!" Teriaknya sambil memeluk erat tubuh lemah itu.

ZRAASSH! Seperti badai, energi Kyuubi- Naruto tembakkan ke arah para iblis. Kabuto dan Sai terhempas dengan luka sayat di sekujur tubuhnya. Sedangkan Obito mengikat Sai dengan cambuknya dan akan mengikat Kabuto, namun gagal. Kotetsu dan Izumo membuat pelindung di sekitar Minato dan Fugaku.

Naruto melompat lagi seperti hewan buas yang akan menerkam mangsanya, ia raih Kabuto dengan tangannya yang membentuk cakar. Kabuto refleks mundur ke belakang, namun cakaran Naruto tetap menyayat perutnya hingga robek dan berdarah-darah.

"Ck." Kabuto mendecak kesal, kemudian sekali tiupan angin ia menghilang begitu saja.

Naruto yang mengamuk akan mengejar Kabuto membabi buta. Ia meraung-raung dan mencakar tanah atau apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dan TAP- Kakashi tiba dengan kedua jari menyentil dahi Naruto.

Naruto tersadar, ia jatuh terduduk. Ia lihat ayahnya yang tergolek lemah di dalam pelukan Fugaku, ibunya yang baru keluar dari rumah dengan panik dan kebingungan melihat keadaan yang hancur, Itachi yang berdiri di sebelah Fugaku sambil menepuk bahu ayahnya yang bergetar, serta Obito yang mengikat kuat Sai dengan cambuk energinya.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..."

Tes.

Tes. Tes.

Air mata Naruto terjatuh. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal, baru saja Sasuke berada di dalam pelukannya. Baru saja ia mendapat pukulan Sasuke. Baru saja...

DRAKK- Naruto memukul tanah yang tak bersalah. "Hiiiks...Sasuke..."

"SASUKEEEE!"

* * *

"Minato-sama harus segera kita bawa ke langit." Ujar Kakashi setelah memeriksa keadaan Minato. Dibelakang Kakashi, terdapat malaikat-malaikat lain yang melakukan perbaikan dengan kekuatan ajaib milik mereka. Mengembalikan semua seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

Fugaku menatap nanar Kakashi, inikah hukuman untuknya? Apakah ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama Minato?

"Ayah, lepaskan pelukanmu!" Pinta Itachi pelan sambil merenggangkan pelukan ayahnya kepada pria yang sudah tak sadar di dada bidang Fugaku.

Fugaku mengangguk pasrah, ia longgarkan pelukan itu dengan berat hati dan membaringkan Minato di tanah.

Kakashi melafalkan sebuah bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Fugaku maupun Itachi, lalu cahaya terang dari langit menyinari tubuh Minato.

Cahaya itu menarik tubuh Minato terus ke atas hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"Kushina-san, sebaiknya anda ikut dengan kami. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah pendamping raja kami." Ujar Kotetsu.

Kushina terkejut bukan main. Bukannya Minato cuma manusia biasa yang bekerja sebagai penulis cerita pendek di sebuah majalah mingguan? Lalu apa-apaan ini? Raja? Kenapa orang-orang disini memiliki sayap?

Bruugh- Kushina jatuh pingsan dan ditangkap oleh Kotetsu. Sedangkan Izumo menghampiri Naruto yang masih terpuruk.

"Anda mau ikut, Naruto-sama?" Tanya Izumo sopan.

Naruto menatap tajam Izumo dan mendesis kesal, "Dalam mimpimu!"

"Akan ku rebut kembali Sasuke! SASUKE MILIKKU!"

* * *

"Arghh!" Sasuke terlempar keras di sebuah ruangan gelap tanpa penerangan.

"Ikat dia!" Suara Orochimaru terdengar berat di dalam kegelapan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja leher Sasuke ditarik ke belakang, sebuah kalung hitam yang terikat rantai dipasang di leher putihnya. Tangannya diikat paksa menjadi satu tergantung di atas kepalanya.

"Lepas bajunya, dan tinggalkan celana juga telinga itu. Dia terlihat sexy sekali. Slurrph."

"Orochimaru brengsek! Tua bangka mesum! Hentikan!" Jerit Sasuke murka berkali-kali ia berusaha mengeluarkan energinya, berkali-kali pula rasa sakit menyerang bekas gigitan di lehernya dan energi Sasuke pun gagal keluar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan energimu, Sasuke!" Ujar Orochimaru.

"Huhuhu, kalian semua ternyata tertipu oleh permainanku, hm? Aku punya cara lain untuk mengubah malaikat hitam tapi ternyata malaikat yang baru ini begitu naif dengan membangkitkan Kyuubi lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mendelik tak percaya.

"Yahh, sebuah eksperimen. Tapi kau terlalu indah untuk dijadikan eksperimenku, Sasuke." Tangan kiri Orochimaru meraih pipi kenyal Sasuke, ia jilat pipi itu dan tangan yang lainnya meraba dada serta perut Sasuke.

"Ssh! HENTIKAN!" Sasuke meronta dan menendang perut Orochimaru, tapi dengan mudah Orochimaru menduduki kaki Sasuke.

"Hihihi...aku tergila-gila padamu, Sasuke."

"KAU GILA! KAU GILAAA!"

"Orochimaru-sama. Danzou-sama dan Madara-sama menunggumu." Ujar Karin menginterupsi kegiatan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru melepaskan tangannya dan mendecih pelan. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu ruangan berbatu itu meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dalam kegelapan.

Badan Sasuke gemetaran, ia tidak menginginkan ini. Ia tidak mau tubuhnya dijamah oleh orang lain selain Naruto.

Naruto, dimana kau?

"Jadi disini markas para iblis?" Naruto berdiri di atas dahan pohon, ia menggunakan ikat kepala hitam sebagai bentuk perjuangannya menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Hn, di dalam sana ada ibuku juga." Ujar Itachi yang berlutut mengawasi keadaan. Fugaku dan Obito juga berada disana sementara Sai ditawan oleh para malaikat dengan tuduhan menyerang sang raja.

"Yosh! Akan ku selamatkan pengantin dan ibu mertua ku!" Kata Naruto bersemangat.

Disana Suigetsu berjaga ditemani iblis yang tak pernah dilihat Itachi, dua orang pria besar dengan salah satunya berwajah seperti hiu dan membawa pedang.

"Jadi, kau tidak menyelamatkan kekasihmu, Sui?" Tanya pria besar yang berwajah normal.

"Tutup mulutmu, Juugo! Bagaimanapun Orochimaru-sama adalah tetua kita!" Jawab Suigetsu ketus. Sementara si hiu hanya diam mendengar obrolan teman-temannya itu.

"Dengar-dengar saat Fugaku-sama dulu disembunyikan, Orochimaru-san melakukan sesuatu padanya. Kau tahukan? 'Itu'loh!" Juugo membuat tanda kutip dengan jari-jarinya yang besar di sisi kepalanya.

"HAH?" Suigetsu terkejut, ia menatap Juugo tak percaya. Sementara di dalam kepalanya terbayang Sasuke tergolek lemah tanpa busana, kemudian berganti bunga mawar merah yang terjatuh dengan background suara- "Tidaaaak!"

Suigetsu geleng-geleng kepala menetralkan imajinasinya yang kacau. Tapi mendadak ia merasa pusing dan mual.

_Kau dengar aku, Suigetsu? Kami akan menerobos masuk ke markas. Sekarang waktunya kau tunjukkan kesetiaanmu pada adikku. Dan ngomong-ngomong, imajinasimu berlebihan, Sui._

Suigetsu tersentak kaget, ia menyipitkan matanya mencari-cari keberadaan sang pemilik suara yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam isi kepalanya.

SEEET. Tiba-tiba Itachi sudah berdiri dengan gagah di depan ketiga penjaga itu. Juugo yang terkejut langsung saja akan menerjang Itachi, namun tanpa ia duga sama sekali Suigetsu menahan gerakannya dan mengunci tubuhnya dengan energi air miliknya.

"Kau?!" Juugo meradang karena dikhianati.

"Seperti katamu, Juugo. Aku akan menyelamatkan orang yang ku cintai." Sahut Suigetsu sombong.

Sementara si iblis hiu tanpa babibu juga menerjang Itachi dengan pedang besar yang bergerigi di sekujur mata pedangnya.

"Kau Itachi si pengkhianat! RASAKAN SAMEHADA MILIKKU!" Teriak pria hiu itu.

Itachi hanya melangkah sedikit ke kanan dan membuat si pria hiu mencabik udara kosong dengan pedangnya.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, hiu." Ujar Itachi, ia angkat pedang bergerigi itu dengan tangannya yang kosong tanpa memperdulikan darah yang keluar dari luka di tangannya.

"Namaku, Kisame!" Kisame memutar pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Itachi. Namun dengan tenang Itachi mengayunkan tangannya. Angin hitam keluar dan menangkis serangan Kisame, pedang itu terlepas dari tangan Kisame dan terbawa pusaran angin hitam yang dimainkan oleh Itachi.

"Ba...bagaimana bisa?" Kisame terbelalak kaget.

"Pedangmu menyerap energi, bukan? Sayangnya itu bukan energiku, Kisame. Keluarga Uchiha bukanlah hanya sebuah marga tertua dan tertinggi kaum iblis yang tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun." Itachi menyeringai licik. "Kami adalah pengendali kekuatan alam." Lanjutnya.

Kisame mengeluarkan energi biru ditangannya, ia bersiap memukul Itachi dengan tangan kosong. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Kisame tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya dan jatuh berlutut di depan sang Uchiha sulung.

"Jangan anggap remeh kami." Ujar Itachi menatap Kisame dengan matanya yang memerah dan mengeluarkan darah. Api hitam muncul di tubuh Kisame dan melahap Kisame yang tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"GRAAAHHHHHH!"

"Ayo, ini saatnya!" Fugaku melesat diikuti Obito yang terbang dengan sayapnya dan Naruto yang melompat-lompat dari dahan ke dahan seperti rubah.

"Kerja bagus, Itachi." Puji sang paman menepuk pucuk kepala Itachi sambil melihat Kisame yang kini telah menjadi abu.

"Pedang itu milikku!' Suigetsu menangkap pedang Samehada milik Kisame dan memeluknya erat. "Keren sekali!"

Dan mereka berlima memasuki gua berbatu yang gelap itu.

* * *

Di sisi lain, sebuah gedung rumah sakit yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Gaara, sang malaikat hitam yang baru sedang membaca sebuah gulungan yang terdapat simbol-simbol di dalamnya. Pasir miliknya terbang meliuk-liuk bermain di sekitarnya.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Malaikat yang bercita-cita menjadi sepertiku."

Gaara tersentak, pasir miliknya bersatu di tubuhnya dan membentuk tameng. "Siapa?" Tanya Gaara dingin.

"Kabuto." Kabuto keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menunjukkan sayap hitamnya yang lebar.

"!?" Gaara terbelalak melihat sosok Kabuto dengan sayap hitam itu. Mana mungkin? Bukankah menurut legenda malaikat hitam yang dulu telah gagal dan mati? Lalu kenapa ada sesosok malaikat hitam disini?

"Terkejut ya? Aku memiliki cara ku sendiri. Yang sebenarnya, Kyuubi tak ku butuhkan." Ujar Kabuto tersenyum angkuh.

"Mau bergabung?" Tanya Kabuto lagi.

"Segel Kyuubi sudah ku buka. Jadi aku tak butuh bantuanmu." Jawab Gaara ketus.

"Tapi kami memiliki Sasuke. Hanya dia yang kau butuhkan, dan dijamin akan berhasil. Kyyubi biar menjadi urusan para malaikat bodoh itu." Kabuto masih berusaha membujuk Gaara yang terlihat kaku dan waspada itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya dan juga aku?" Tanya Gaara masih belum goyah.

"Mentransfer jiwa iblisnya padamu. Kau belum tahu rahasia kekuatan Uchiha?" Kabuto memancing Gaara yang kini terlihat penasaran. "Keluarga Uchiha adalah pengendali kekuatan buruk alam. Seperti badai, petir, lava, dan yang lainnya, kau tahu sendiri kan kekuatan buruk alam itu seperti apa? Dan aku bersama Tuan Orochimaru menjadikan Fugaku eksperimen, kami menyedot kekuatannya untuk menjadikanku malaikat hitam seutuhnya." Kabuto tersenyum tenang sekarang.

Gaara diam tak bergeming melihat pria berkacamata di hadapannya ini.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kabuto lagi.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Tuanmu."

TBC

* * *

Halo...ketemu lagi...huehhehe...apakah chap ini mengecewakan?

Semoga tidak, Amin. XD

Langsung saja, terima kasih banyak kepada reviewer yang log in maupun non log in..bow90°

Mohon maaf di chapter ini belum bisa membalas review karena terburu-buru online. Disini cuacanya buruk, jadi sinyalnya jelek banget. Sekali lagi mohon maaf. Bow. Bow. Bow.

Tapi semoga para readers-san tidak bosan untuk membaca dan mereview fic abal-abal saya ini. Big Hugs for you all. #dirajammassa.

Nah, tanpa banyak kata. Sampai ketemu di chap depan!\^o^/


End file.
